


The Force's Dynasty

by CatiiaSofiia, MissChrisDaae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Blindfolds, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Love at First Sight, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Political Alliances, Rope Bondage, Slow Burn, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 68,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiiaSofiia/pseuds/CatiiaSofiia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: When an attack on the Imperial Palace leaves Darth Vader as the new Emperor, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi sees an opportunity to put an end to the conflict between the Empire and the Rebels: suggesting a political marriage between Vader and Senator Padmé Amidala. The fate of the galaxy now hinges on this union, but bringing peace to a galaxy is a far cry from building a relationship, and finding their way to each other's hearts may be the greater challenge.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Comments: 94
Kudos: 270





	1. The Emperor is Dead, Long Live the Emperor

“Your highness!” Darth Vader, Crown Prince of the Galactic Empire, turned to see Lieutenant Piett approaching him. “Urgent message in your quarters. From Imperial Center.”

Vader nodded and left the command central, down to his quarters. As he entered, he made sure the door was locked as he headed to the comm situated in the middle of the room and accepted the message. Rather than his father and master appearing in the hologram, the blue visage of Mas Amedda appeared. “Your highness, I regret to inform you that your father, the Emperor, has passed.”

"So suddenly? Was it an assassination attempt?" Vader asked, shock coloring his features. "I did not know he was ill, so I'm finding this news surprising."

“There was an attack made by a rebel cell, we're not sure which one yet, but we suspect the Partisans. They stormed the Imperial Palace, they caused a significant amount of damage. The Red Guard did everything they could, I assure you, but it was not enough. He was killed in the blasts.”

"If it's not the Resistance, it's the Partisans," he shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. His father's death was a nuisance. It would change his responsibilities, it would be different from now on. He had no love for his father, and they never had a parental relationship, just a Master and Apprentice one, after all, that was why he was conceived in the first place anyway. "Let me guess, my presence is now required?" 

“It would be in the interests of expediency, Your Majesty, if you were to return home and prepare for your coronation,” the Vizier nodded somberly. “And for your father’s memorials. Your subjects will want the comfort of their new Emperor’s strength.”

"My subjects," Vader muttered. The people were most likely relieved that Palpatine was dead. "I should arrive in one standard day. I'm not too far away from Imperial Central. Make all the arrangements necessary, Amedda."

“Of course, your Majesty.” With one last bow, the transmission ended, and Vader was left alone.

He groaned, thinking about what would come next. Vader greatly enjoyed his role as Supreme Commander and having to become Emperor was less than ideal. He would, of course, chase down and kill the rebels who had assassinated his father, only for poetic justice, of course. 

Then there was the kriffing war. Vader was going to find a way to put an end to it. He had to. His father had never wanted it. He thrived on suffering and pain. Vader… Well, he was different. 

“Your Highness?” Piett’s voice came from the comlink on the other side of the door. “Is everything alright? The crew on the bridge are awaiting your orders.”

"The Emperor has died," he declared with a blank face. "We should return immediately to Imperial City for the ceremonies and my coronation. Let the crew know, please and I wish to be left alone for now."

“Of course, sir,” his lieutenant hesitated for a moment. “And I’m sorry for your loss.”

"Thank you," Vader nodded, his face betraying no emotion. 

* * *

“This is a disaster,” Mon Mothma lamented as they sat around the conference table. “Vader’s not his father, he’s worse. The military attacks on  _ all _ Rebel cells will worsen now. How could anyone be this reckless?”

“There has to be something we can do to avoid unnecessary bloodshed,” Padmé Amidala insisted from her own seat. “Every member of the Alliance has committed their life to the cause, but this will take a heavy toll in civilian casualties, one that I am not willing to pay. We’re supposed to be better than this.”

"Darth Vader might be worse than his father when it comes to brute force, but the people of the Galaxy favor him," Obi-Wan Kenobi pointed out, rubbing his beard. 

“They favor him because he is young,” Bail Organa argued. “And used by his father as propaganda. They know only what the Empire has allowed to become public knowledge. Few even know what his face looks like. And I am concerned about the price that peace will carry.”

“You mean a compromise of the democracy we all prize,” Padmé guessed. “We all fear that, Bail. But we’re running out of options.”

“He will have no reasons to continue his father’s war. While the people will be overjoyed that a younger man sits on the throne, they will want him to change the state of the Empire as it is, and he will have to consider his next steps carefully,” offered the Jedi again. “Perhaps we could have an open negotiation with him, something we never were able to do with Palpatine. But Vader is young. He will want to leave his mark on the Galaxy’s history, we just have to make sure it is the right one.”

“I suppose you have an idea, Master Jedi,” Mon asked, looking at Obi-Wan curiously.”

“Historically, many peace treaties have had one common factor. A marriage between the sides. It’s an old-fashioned way to do things, but not an obsolete one,” Obi-Wan explained. “Vader is young. I am sure he will not want to wait until he is advancing in years, like Palpatine was, to produce an heir. He will need a wife. Due to his nature, I don’t believe he will go out into the world to find her, but if we brought her to him… we can find ourselves with an alliance with the Empire,” he said.

“As much as it pains me to admit it,” Bail began, with a sigh, “the chances of restoring a Republic through our current path are very slim. Close to none. If, like Master Kenobi was saying, we can get an ally to rule by his side, we might see ourselves with a treaty of peace, and genuine reforms. And isn’t that what we are working for?”

“It’s me, isn’t it?” Padmé realized as the gazes of her colleagues traveled towards her. “You think I should be the one to marry him.”

“No one would force you, my dear,” Obi-Wan said, calmly. “However, you are a bit older than he is and you are reliable, both as a woman and a political ally. Vader is known for his skill with the lightsaber and the use of the Force. Not so much with the negotiations. That, I believe, will be Mas Amedda’s field and we cannot let it happen.”

“And you think Mas Amedda will let the next Empress be a Rebel? A known traitor?”

“He will if the Emperor says so,” Bail replied, thoughtfully. “Amedda might refute and protest but it will all depend on the new Emperor’s will. We cannot let Amedda manipulate him, we need to speak directly to him, without an emissary. Without prying eyes and curious ears.”

“You are right,” Mon nodded. “If the Emperor has too many voices whispering in his head, it might not do any good in our favor.”

“Then I suppose we might as well make contact with the new Emperor as soon as possible,” Padmé sighed, her muscles tightening as she considered her future. “And let him know about our offer.”

“Padmé, I want you to take one or two days to think about this. It’s not a temporary situation,” Obi-Wan requested.

“Besides, we will only be able to speak with him after the mourning period for Palpatine is over,” Bail pointed out. “It will give us a chance to construct a treaty and a marriage contract for him to read over. We need to be prepared.”

“For the good of the galaxy, for the good of the people, there’s little I won’t do,” Padmé argued, her jaw clenched. “This war will not be a temporary situation unless we act.”

“Then let’s focus our energy on our demands and our offerings to the new Emperor. Let’s make sure there is no loophole to be found,” Mon nodded.

“I’ll pull some strings in order to fix us a meeting with our new Emperor,” Obi-Wan said.

“Then I’m going home to Naboo,” Padmé said, rising from her chair. “I need to tell my family about what’s happening. You know how to reach me if you need me.”

* * *

“Your Majesty?”

Vader raised his eyes from the datapad, to stare at his second in command. “Yes, Rex?”

“We had a squadron, uh,” the clone captain hesitated, trying to choose his words properly, “run-in with a Jedi, I guess?”

“In with a what?” He asked, calmly. “Do those ancient things still exist?”

“He’s got a blue lightsaber, your Majesty, several troopers saw it before he put it away and asked to see you.”

Setting the datapad on the desk in front of him, Vader laced his fingers together. “Where is the  _ Jedi  _ now?”

“I had his weapon confiscated and put him in a holding cell. It’s the oddest thing, he’s acting like this is some kind of pleasant visit. Not putting up any kind of a fight. Even asked for tea at one point.”

At the mention of tea, Vader gave an exasperated roll of his eyes, standing up. “Kriffing  _ Obi-Wan Kenobi, _ ” he muttered under his breath. “Lead me to him.”

“Right away, your Majesty,” Rex nodded and gestured for Vader to follow him out of the office and down to the palace dungeons. When they reached Obi-Wan’s cell, Vader saw that Rex was telling the truth. The Jedi was sitting with his legs folded as if meditating, while he sipped from a cup of tea.

“Your majesty. Quite a welcome,” he said amiably. “Thank you for granting me an audience, I’m sure you’ve been busy.”

“Rex, have you heard about the Great Negotiator for the Resistance?” Vader asked his second in command, dryly. 

Rex nodded. “Yes, but I’ve never met him, sir.”

“You are looking at him, teacup and all,” Vader stated in the same tone. Rex widened his eyes as he glanced between his charge and the Jedi, sitting so casually in the cell. “I didn’t grant you an audience, Kenobi, you all but seduced my troops into taking you in. Rebels became too uncivilized for your taste, old friend?”

“On the contrary, I’m here on behalf of the Alliance,” Obi-Wan corrected, “who wish for me to assure you that they had nothing to do with the raid that claimed your father’s life.”

“I figured. The Alliance is too much of a goody-two-shoes to hurt a fly, let alone a madman ruling the Empire,” he rolled his eyes and turned to the clone trooper behind him. “Rex, bring our unwanted guest to my office after you make sure there are no comlinks, no wires, nothing that can compromise our safety. His weapon?” Rex placed a silver lightsaber hilt on the Emperor’s hand. “I’ll be waiting in my office.”

“Couldn’t we just as easily talk here? Or are you intending your office to be the site of our tenth duel?”

“Eleventh,” Vader corrected easily. “I enjoy the comfort of my office better than the cells. Also, my  _ tea  _ is better.”

“Ten,” Obi-Wan called after him as he turned to go. “That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count!”

All he heard in response was Vader’s amused laughter. When the Emperor entered his office, he turned to the golden protocol droid. “Threepio, please arrange our  _ best  _ tea for my next meeting.”

“Oh, yes, of course, Your Majesty!” The droid toddled off happily, passing Obi-Wan as he made his way through the door, escorted by Rex and Cody, and his hands in a set of binders.

“These really are unnecessary, you know,” he said as he took a seat on the couch and Rex unlocked the binders, “But you were right, this is more comfortable.”

Vader placed the lightsaber on the small table in front of the couch and then leaned back in the leather armchair, lacing his fingers over his stomach. “ _ This  _ is an audience and consider this… a token, perhaps. To honor our history of encounters and my respect for how you wield a lightsaber.”

“A kind offer,” the red-haired Jedi nodded as the clones left the room. “And I have an offer for you as well.”

“You wouldn’t be you, if you didn’t,” the Emperor replied, amused. “Also, why else would you let the troops bring you in? Certainly not to say ‘hello’ to a man you cannot defeat in a duel.”

“I’ll remind you that you’ve never defeated me either, your Majesty,” retorted Obi-Wan, “but my offer actually pertains to more domestic affairs. Have any of your advisors broached the subject of your nuptials?”

“I came close, when we faced off in Cato Neimoidia,” he raised his eyebrows amused before frowning. “My… my nuptials?” He stuttered, a slight blush rising to his cheeks and Obi-Wan was reminded that he was speaking to a boy who was barely into his twenties.

“I apologize if I’m the first,” he said gently. “I know this has probably been an overwhelming time for one as young as you. But the situation is a rather important one.”

“What interest can  _ you  _ possibly have on my  _ nuptials _ ?” Vader asked, dumbstruck. For the life of him, Vader would have never thought this would be the sort of topic that Obi-Wan would want to approach with him. He was thinking the Jedi wanted to speak about the installment of a new Order, to which Vader was already preparing his very imperial ‘no’.

“I know you well enough to know that politics are not your strength, your Majesty. That was your father’s domain, while you’re a man of action, most comfortable in battle. There’s a void now, and it needs to be filled by someone. Either your advisors or an Empress. And I’m sure if the former had their way, they’d pick the latter for you,” Obi-Wan spoke calmly and reasonably as he leaned forward. “In short, they’d want very little to change, and the majority of the power to be in  _ their _ hands.”

Vader just stared at the older man in front of him, thinking about his words. Meanwhile, Threepio joined them again, carrying a tray with the requested tea and two cups for them. Kenobi was right and Vader had noticed that Mas Amedda had wanted to take control over the many political meetings and contracts after his father’s passing. While Vader had let the Vizier get his way until he wrapped his head around everything under his control, he was not blind to the ambition of the Chagrian male. Even when his father was alive, Vader considered his outreach to be too much and not controlled at all by Palpatine. He had been wanting to get Mas to transfer to him all the negotiations but he has been dodgy and treated him like… well, a clueless child.

Which Vader was not pleased with at all. Right before Rex interrupted him earlier, he had been reading the fine print in some of the contracts for which Mas was still obligated to get a signature from the sovereign and he didn’t like what he had seen.

“Your speech leads me to believe you are here to provide an answer for that?” He asked, not letting his emotions betray him. He learned, from very little, that emotions only caused pain and discomfort.

“An answer to multiple problems.” Obi-Wan produced a small datastick from inside his robes. “This is a full treaty and betrothal contract that has been approved by the Rebel Alliance. If you were to accept it, not only would you gain an Empress, but a lasting peace for the Galaxy.”

_ Lasting peace.  _ Now there was a dangerous idea. Vader looked between the datastick and the Jedi and pondered. An Empress. Peace. What did he know about them both? Absolutely nothing. He was raised without a mother and brought up in a decade-old war. The war that killed the people that were now  _ his  _ subjects. That caused starvation. Corruption. That lead to more loss of his troops than he could count. He was famous for his brute force and skills on a battlefield, but last month, in his coronation, as people were pledging their allegiance to him, they asked him for only one thing. One thing that Palpatine never gave them.

Peace.

“Who is your sacrificial lamb?” He asked, taking the datastick and standing up, walking towards the desk to grab his datapad.

“The former Queen of Naboo and Senator of the Chommel Sector, Padmé Amidala,” Obi-Wan answered. “Beautiful, well-educated, experienced, and beloved across the galaxy as a champion of the people.”

“Someone who not only cements my political power but also boosts my popularity with the people of the Galaxy,” Vader realized as he sat back down, reading over the proposal. “That’s quite the political move from you. It’s almost impossible to refuse such an offer.”

“Then you’ll consider it?”

“What will she expect of me?” he asked, not taking his eyes from the datapad.

“She expects to be involved in decision making. To rule as your partner, rather than your inferior, at least where policy is concerned. And she is aware of the expectation for a consort to continue the line of succession, obviously.”

Obi-Wan watched as Vader faltered at the mention of  _ succession _ , but he quickly recovered. “Obviously,” he repeated, quietly. “I take it that this treaty is to stay between us, until a decision is made on my part?”

“It is. That datastick also comes with my personal frequency, so that you can contact me directly with your decision.”

“That won’t be necessary, since you will stay here and I will have my answer in the morning,” he said and then clicked a button on his cuff. “Rex?”

“ _ Yes, sir? _ ”

“Find Ahsoka. I want you both here in ten,” he asked.

“ _ Right away, sir _ .”

Vader turned the commlink on his cuff off and set the datapad on the table. “What will you gain from this treaty?”

“The duty of the Jedi was once to be the guardians of peace and justice in the Galaxy. I’d see that restored.”

“You are not going to ask me for a New Order of the Jedi, are you?” Vader nodded towards the datapad. 

“Not today.”

The Emperor shook his head and leaned back in his seat. “If there is peace, what will be left for me to do but paperwork?” He asked, but his tone was light and teasing.

“There will be other battles, your Majesty, in a galaxy this large, conflicts are inevitable. This is just dealing with the largest one.”

Vader nodded his agreement and then the doors opened and a young Togruta, no more than fourteen, skipped inside with Rex hot on her heels. She wore black robes that contrasted against her russet skin tone and her white and blue montrals. Her dark blue eyes, rimmed with gold, locked on Obi-Wan and she halted her steps, Rex almost bumping into her.

“M-Master K-Kenobi?” She stuttered in surprise and glanced at Vader fearfully.

“What’s wrong, Snips? You’ve seen Jedi before,” her Master teased her.

“Do we know one another, young lady?” Obi-Wan asked politely as he looked the teenager over.

Ahsoka looked over at Vader, who nodded his approval. “I’m not surprised you don’t remember me, Master,” she said, with a small smile. “I spent more time with Master Plo when I was a youngling at the Jedi Temple. But… everyone knew who you and Master Qui-Gon were.”

“I see,” Obi-Wan said slowly. “I’m sure there’s an interesting story explaining how you found your way here.”

“She’s my Apprentice,” Vader said, standing up. “But that’s a story for another time, over another cup of tea.”

“I will hold you to that. Along with our tenth rematch.”

“Eleventh,” Vader corrected again with a smirk. “Rex, can you have Cody escort our guest to my private guest wing, please? Make sure no one else in this Palace knows of his presence,” he said, with a serious look.

“Yessir.” Rex saluted and took Obi-Wan by the elbow. “Let’s go.”

“So, what’s he here for?” Ahsoka asked as she moved to stand next to Vader and peered at his datapad. “Lemme see.”

“Back off, Snips, I want to wait for Rex so I can explain to you both,” he huffed and slapped her hands away. Ahsoka slunk to the couch and started drinking straight from the teapot in a display of annoyance. A few moments later, Rex arrived, removing his helmet.

“What’s going on?”

“Ahsoka,” he scowled. “Manners, please,” he admonished her before turning to his second in command. “Sit, this is something I know I can only share with you two because, let’s be honest, there are no other people in the Galaxy that I trust.” Rex complied, taking the teapot out of Ahsoka’s hands and setting it down.

“Obi-Wan has a proposition from the Alliance. Something that not only will cement my position and power as Emperor, but will also grant the Galaxy a lasting peace between us. There are still battles to be fought, but this one… the one who has taken so many of my soldiers, your brothers, Rex, and so many civilian lives, will be over.”

“What’s the catch?” Ahsoka prompted. “This sounds too good to be true.”

Vader bit his lip and rubbed a hand across his face. “If I accept, I will be married to one of their power players. The former Queen of Naboo and current Senator of the Chommel Sector, Padmé Amidala. She will also provide for… my line of succession. Our marriage will be the demonstration and symbol of peace and prosperity that neither side can deny.”

“Amidala,” Rex repeated. “I feel like I remember that name. She used to argue in the Senate against creating more clones.” 

“Her name is familiar too, but I just don’t know a lot about her. Obi-Wan did tell me she is beloved through the Galaxy. A true Champion of people,” Vader pointed out. “And very well-versed in politics, as it seems. You two know me. This isn’t my field and Amedda is taking advantage of that and putting all of his pieces in motion.”

“Why not just kill Amedda then?” suggested Ahsoka. “Why marry a stranger?”

“I can’t just kill a man because he’s being shifty and Amedda has established a long line of supporters that can turn on me with a snap of his fingers,” Vader explained. “To take him down, I would have to discredit him politically. I would need proof of his treason and he’s very good at what he does, I wouldn’t be able to do it so easily.”

“Well, I guess that’s a thing you can put on the Empress’ royal to-do list if you feel like it,” his Apprentice conceded.

“Also, a good marriage alliance, peace, and a prince or princess for the Galaxy will make your status unquestionable and the sectors that have been against us, or have made our life a living hell for the past decades, will start to flock towards us and making treaties will be as easy as spreading butter on bread,” Rex pointed out.

Ahsoka made a face at ‘prince’ and ‘princess’. “You’re going to need to have sex with her, you know that, right?”

Rex sighed, shaking his head while Vader blushed red from his face to the tip of his ears. “I have had sex before, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, but this one’s not a prostitute.”

“ _ Ahsoka! _ ” Vader shouted in horror. “ _ Manners. Please. _ ”

“Definitely don’t use that kind of language in front of the Empress,” Rex added with a smile. “It’d be a terrible first impression.”

“I think I might sign you up for etiquette lessons,” Vader scowled.

“Ugh, no! I’ll be good, I promise.”

“You better,” he said, threateningly. “Now… What do you both think? I have to read the contract, yes, but it seems like both sides end up winning.”

“I think it’s the best deal you’re going to get,” Rex said. “And you’ll never get another chance like this. You might as well take it.”

“I feel like you should meet your future wife at least once before you make a call this big. I have to imagine that contract doesn’t allow for a divorce down the line,” Ahsoka said. “But politically, I’m with Rex. Hard to argue against this.”

“Then I think I will have my answer for Obi-Wan tomorrow. Thank you both. You’re dismissed.”

* * *

“Padmé? Sweetheart, there’s a call coming in for you,” Jobal Naberrie moved out to the terrace where her daughter sat, staring out at the waters of the lake country. Padmé jumped to her feet, gripping the pale pink skirts of her high-necked dress as she hurried into the study where she’d left her comlink.

“Who’s there?” she asked as she turned it on. Her heart was hammering in her chest, pumping dread through her veins. She knew the call was probably related to the Alliance’s offered treaty with Vader, and she didn’t know which possibility frightened her more, failure or success.

"You sound preoccupied, my dear, I thought a visit to your family was supposed to have you calm down," Obi-Wan said, gently, as the blue image flickered to life. "How have you been?"

“I was calm,” she protested. “I’d forgotten about your mission until my mother mentioned that you’d called.”

"I have to ask, have you changed your mind since we last spoke? I know it's a very… heavy responsibility and I couldn't blame you for thinking twice about it," Obi-Wan questioned. Padmé glanced over her shoulder, looking out the door to the veranda where her parents were still standing, and down to the beach where her sister was playing with the girls.

They’d been against the idea when she’d told them. They’d spent a full day trying to dissuade her from this path, arguing that she’d be giving up her freedom, the chance to find true love and have a family with that person. But what good was any of that if the rest of the galaxy didn’t get the same luxuries? “I’m resolved to this course, Obi-Wan. And based on your language, I think the Emperor is too?”

Obi-Wan nodded, looking pleased. "The Emperor has agreed to our proposal. We spent the morning discussing the details and I am very pleased to tell you that we have come to an agreement. I have informed Bail and Mon. He has requested your presence at Imperial Court in a standard week and you are to be married within a month of your arrival," the Jedi explained. "I know it's fast, but he does agree that the less time it passes from our announcement to the wedding, the less time the people who oppose this union will have to move against it. The treaty will be signed after the vows are exchanged."

“I understand. I’ll get packed and arrange my transportation. It shouldn’t take long, I’ve already informed the Queen of my intent to resign.”

"Good, good," Obi-Wan nodded his approval. "Are you afraid, my dear?" He asked after a moment of silence between them.

“Should I be?”

His smile was reassuring. "No. He's not a cruel man. He's a Sith but… one unlike the others I have met."

“And I’ll be protected against those who would see me dead to prevent this alliance, won’t I?” she pointed out. “I’ve been dealing with threats to my life since I was fourteen regardless, Obi-Wan. None of this is anything I haven’t faced before.”

"I have brought your safety to his attention and Vader has assured me no harm will come to you. Your handmaidens are welcome in Imperial Center and he will be assigning some of his trustworthy troops and Apprentice to your personal guard," he explained. 

“Thank you, Obi-Wan. I should go now, so I can call them,” she paused and bit her lip. “Before I do, have you already left the palace?”

"Not yet. I will be doing so soon. Vader has made me the liaison for this alliance and I will oversee, as a neutral party, that both sides follow the new treaty accordingly. We will be seeing a lot of each other," he smiled at her, a special twinkle in his eye. 

“Then is there any chance I might be able to speak with my betrothed now?”

"Now will be difficult. He is in a Senate meeting, announcing our new alliance. However he does want to meet you before you are married, of course, and you will do so when you arrive."

Padmé didn’t bother hiding her disappointment. “I understand. Goodbye, Obi-Wan, I’ll see you within the week.”

"Padmé, before you go…"

“Yes?”

"Despite his reputation and duties, Vader is still young. He is only twenty-three. I want you to be understanding of his upbringing. He was raised in a cold, clinical way, we know Palpatine wanted him to be a weapon, his enforcer. Healthy relationships for him are new. Foreign. I wouldn't expect him to be… emotional, through this process," Obi-Wan rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "You might find him distant, detached and perhaps dense when it comes to certain things, but… there is a part of him that's good and that can learn. If you are patient and willing to teach him."

He was somewhere between four and five years younger than her, then, considering that her twenty-eighth birthday was roughly five months away. She nodded slowly. “I understand, Obi-Wan. I’ll see you soon.”

"I have a good feeling about this, Padmé, trust me," Obi-Wan reassured her. "I'll see you soon." Padmé ended the transmission and headed out to the terrace.

“I have to go,” she announced to her parents softly.

"The Emperor agreed to the treaty," Ruwee, her father, realized with a haunted look. 

“Papa, it’s going to be alright,” Padmé promised as she moved to embrace them both.

"You have to be careful," Jobal sniffed, hugging her daughter tightly. "With the Emperor. His court. It's such a toxic place to be."

“That might have been true under the old Emperor, but things can change now. They  _ will _ change,” Padmé insisted. “That’s the point of this entire arrangement.”

"Will you marry him and be his Consort or his Empress?" Ruwee asked, suspiciously. "There's a difference. As his Consort, you would still be beneath him. As Empress, you’d be his equal. Has that been agreed?" 

“It’s in the contracts,” Padmé deflected, her doubts suddenly rising. “But I trust Obi-Wan. Don’t you?”

Her parents shared a worried glance. "We just want your happiness."

“I’ll be happy when peace has been restored, along with the liberty of all people in this galaxy. Don’t worry about me. I’m going to be fine.” She squeezed their hands tightly. “We all are. Trust me.”

"We do, sweetheart. And we love you."


	2. The First Impressions

“Nervous, Master?” Ahsoka asked as they watched the silver Nubian yacht approaching the palace hangar.

“No,” he replied confidently and adjusted the sleeves of his double-breasted, bespoke coat, that matched a pair of fitting black pants and black combat boots. Over his shoulders was a long, black robe. “I hope you take this responsibility seriously, Ahsoka. She’s a former Queen. A Senator. You need to be on your best behavior and be very vigilant. I didn’t like Amedda’s reaction to this news.”

“Of course, Master, I know that.” She nodded and took a step back. The ship landed in front of them, its runway extending downward as a collection of eight female figures began to disembark.

“How many wives are there?” Ahsoka narrowed her eyes and Rex, next to her, nudged her to remain silent and most of all, polite.

Seven of the women were dressed in sleeveless silver-white gowns with a belt of gold, their hair neatly pinned up and no other jewelry. The one in the center, the one leading the group, wore her rich brown curls loose and flowing down her back, and was dressed in a long-sleeved pale pink robe decorated with elaborate golden embroidery. Standing out among the others without being showy.

She came to a stop in front of Vader and sank into a curtsy. “Your Majesty,” she said softly as she looked up at him with a set of deep chocolate brown eyes, and he heard her breath hitch slightly. “I’m Padmé Amidala.”

Slightly behind her Master, Ahsoka observed his stunned expression. Her lips quirked upwards as she realized that the Emperor was infatuated with the Senator. She had caught him, on different occasions, seeing old footage of the Senator’s speeches at the Senate and she was beautiful, a perfect contrast to himself, and Ahsoka knew he had realized that while he sucked at expressing his feelings, he could recognize a stunning woman who would be his wife. Who would be his. She failed to hide her pleased grin and Rex nudged her again.

Vader offered Padmé his slightly trembling hand to help her stand. “It’s a pleasure, Senator,” he said with a surprisingly even tone. “Welcome to the Imperial Palace.”

“It’s an honor,” she said as she rose. “And this is a beautiful place. I look forward to making it a home.” There was a small amount of hesitance and uncertainty in her voice, something that couldn’t quite be masked by the niceties of politics. “Perhaps your officers could show my handmaidens where my quarters are, while you and I are getting acquainted?”

He nodded and instinctively, at hearing her uncertainty, squeezed her hand. “Of course. Let me do the introductions,” Vader turned. “This young togruta is Ahsoka,” he nodded towards his Apprentice. “She will be part of your security detail. My second in command, Rex,” he turned to the clone, with his hair dyed blonde and part of his armor was blue, “and the Captain in charge of your security troops, Cody,” he pointed at the clone next to Rex, with the same armor as Rex, but with parts in a yellow tone. “Cody, can you please show the Senator’s handmaidens their quarters, please?”

“Right away, Your Majesty. Ladies, this way.” Cody gestured for them to follow, and Padmé held up a hand to stop the other women briefly.

“Thank you,” she said warmly. “Cody. Rex. Ahsoka. I look forward to getting to know all of you in the future.” She lowered her hand and her attendance resumed their pace, falling in step behind Cody as he headed into the palace.

“Ahsoka can escort you, if you need to freshen up before our meeting,” Vader offered, tilting his head, the sun hitting his hair, making it look like a golden halo.

“I’m fine, Your Majesty, thank you,” Padmé said, shaking her head politely. “We freshened up as we were making our descent, and I’m more interested in getting to know you.”

He nodded, suddenly nervous about the prospect of talking about himself.

“Shall I do a security sweep, Master?” Ashoka asked.

“Yes, do. Also, make sure the Senator’s luggage is safely delivered to her quarters,” he ordered.

Ahsoka bowed down slightly. “Certainly. Master. My lady,” she gave a tiny smile towards Padmé and disappeared. 

Vader offered Padmé his elbow. “Let’s head inside, shall we? I know Master Kenobi wishes to give you a private word before he departs.” She slipped her small hand into the crook of his arm with a nod.

“You talk about Obi-Wan as if the two of you are old friends. He speaks about you in a similar way. I would have thought you’d be natural enemies.”

He chuckled. “We’ve met on a couple of occasions and dueled each other too, although, neither of us can gloat about beating the other. Ten times, by the way. Do not let him fool you into thinking it’s only nine. If he asks, Cato Neimoidia _does_ count,” Vader pointed out, amused. “Over time, I believe we’ve grown to respect one another. It was why he was so bold in his approach.”

“I see,” Padmé laughed slightly. “Well, you owe him your bride in more ways than one, he and his old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, saved my life and my planet when I was fourteen.”

“When the Trade Federation placed the blockade over Naboo, wasn’t it?” Vader questioned.

“Yes,” she nodded. “I was the one who pushed for your father to be given the emergency powers that allowed the blockade to end.”

“I remember studying it when I returned to Imperial City, I was in Exegol at the time, training.”

“I’ve never heard of Exegol,” she remarked in surprise. “Is it very far from here?”

Vader shook his head. “You wouldn’t. It does not appear in any star chart. It’s considered to be the hidden world of the Sith and where my father had me raised until I was eleven. It’s located in the Unknown Regions.”

“I see,” she nodded slowly. “Well, perhaps I’ll see it one day if you choose to take me.”

“No,” he denied, vehemently. “It’s not a suitable system for anyone else but a Sith. I would go so far as to tell you that you would be better off visiting Tatooine.”

“I’ve been to Tatooine,” she informed him. “And to Jakku, and to a number of other planets where the slave trade operates.”

“Comparing Exegol to those planets is like comparing Naboo to Tatooine or Jakku and Obi-Wan was right, you always have a political topic in the tip of your tongue,” he said, but without malice, as he stepped aside to let her inside a spacious living room, with windows overlooking the skyscrapers and busy traffic of Imperial Center.

“That won’t be a problem, will it, Your Majesty?”

“It remains to be seen,” Vader replied. 

“Ah, Senator, I’m happy to see you have arrived safely,” Obi-Wan interrupted them, from where he sat sipping from a teacup. “I trust the journey was pleasant?”

“I have no reason to complain,” Padmé answered as she took a seat and poured her own cup of tea. “We made good time, and had a very warm welcome from my betrothed.”

“And are you two getting along?” Obi-Wan asked, directing his attention to Vader.

Vader sat on the opposite side of his future wife. “It has been five minutes, Kenobi,” he sighed, pouring himself a cup of tea.

Coming inside with a tray filled with biscuits and treats was Threepio. “Oh, my. Oh, my, my, my,” he set the tray down, next to the tea. “Master Vader, if I may introduce myself?” With Vader’s nod, he turned to Padmé. “Lady Amidala, I am See-Threepio, a protocol droid built to facilitate human-cyborg relationships and I am fluent in over six million forms of communications, if you ever need my help, I am at your full service.”

“And an eccentric sort of fellow, I see!” Padmé laughed as she took one of the cakes. “A pleasure to meet you, See-Threepio.”

“I have been told that many times, Lady Amidala, and the pleasure is all mine, I assure you,” he said. “Master Vader has ordered me to stay at your beck and call. I am also programmed for etiquette and protocol, but I don’t believe you will need my assistance in that department.” 

She looked over at Vader. “Perhaps I should introduce you to my astromech, Artoo-Deetoo. You probably have more use for him than I do now.”

Vader leaned forward in his seat. “You have an R2 unit?” He asked quietly, his golden eyes opening wide with a small amount of excitement. Obi-Wan smiled, amused. “Those went out of service before I was even out of Exegol but they are some of the most trustworthy units ever built. I could never find one!”

“Artoo’s been with me since the occupation, he’s a very loyal and clever little droid,” Padmé confirmed. “And I’ll be glad to introduce you two, perhaps as we’re seeing Obi-Wan off?”

“I would like that very much,” Vader nodded, taking a pastry and biting into it. He hoped Obi-Wan would stick around a little while longer. Padmé wanted to get to know him and he was trying to figure out what to tell her. There wasn’t much to say. He had just told her of his upbringing in Exegol and the rest was public knowledge. He was a Sith. He was twenty-three. He was Emperor. What else was there to tell, really?

“How are your nieces?” Obi-Wan prompted, perhaps sensing Vader’s discomfort. “Ryoo, and little Pooja?”

“Very excited to become Princesses,” Padmé laughed, “despite my attempts to explain to them that’s not how this works.”

“Ah, they will be the nieces of the Emperor, I’m sure an honorary title and a part in the wedding ceremony will make their fairytale dreams come true,” Obi-Wan replied with a small laugh. “Your parents, were they in good health? Happy for you?”

Vader sipped his tea as he looked over at the Jedi. How was he so good with people?

“They’re concerned about how my life will change with this new position, but they trust me, and your judgment, Master Kenobi.” Padmé turned her gaze back to Vader. “I think they’re overprotective because I’m the younger child. The baby. Despite the fact that I’m nearly twenty-eight now.”

 _Parents were supposed to care, right?_ Vader frowned before clearing his throat. “Regarding the wedding, Lady Amidala, I have asked our aides to hire some of the most famous and hardworking wedding planners and we have all of the Imperial designers waiting on you so they can start working on the dress and whatever else you feel you might need for the wedding,” he explained because this, business, he could do. Talking about family? No. He didn’t have any. Hobbies? He didn’t have anything interesting to say. “There’s also a few seamstresses ready to take your measures and get a suitable wardrobe ready for you.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Padmé nodded. “I suppose I do need a new look now that I’m accepting a new role. Thank you. And,” she paused, “perhaps in light of the circumstances, we could be a little less formal with one another. You could call me Padmé if you like.”

“You are right, of course… Padmé.” Her name rolled out of his tongue easily and he gave her a small smile. “Obi-Wan, could I ask a favor of you? Since you are the ambassador of peace and this treaty?”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Obi-Wan nodded, setting down his teacup. “What can I do for you.”

“There is a system that has been unresponsive to my tries of arranging a meeting. I know the former Emperor did not have a very good relationship with them, but they are powerful in their way and I would like for them to know about this treaty and be present at the ceremony next month,” he explained and produced from inside of his robe, a letter. “If you could deliver this to Duchess Satine of Mandalore, with my personal regards?”

“Ah, yes, of course,” Obi-Wan stammered, his face turned nearly as red as his hair, and Padmé giggled slightly behind her hand.

“Something wrong?” Vader asked, confused at the sudden flustered reaction and his bride’s amusement.

“Nothing is wrong, I’ll see to it,” the Jedi promised. “In fact, I should probably depart now.”

Padmé moved over to whisper in Vader’s ear, “there’s a long-held rumor that he’s the father of the Duchess’ nephew. Who isn’t actually her nephew.”

Vader turned to Padmé, shock coloring his feature momentarily, before he snapped his head to Obi-Wan, with a huge grin. “Kenobi, _you old charmer,_ ” he laughed, delighted with the gossip. “By all means, extend the invitation to her _nephew_ too. I would like to meet him.”

“Excuse me,” Obi-Wan coughed as he got to his feet. “Your Majesty. Senator Amidala. My best wishes to both of you, I will return in time for the wedding.”

“Bring the family,” Vader quipped at the retreating back of the Jedi. Obi-Wan shook his head as the door closed behind him, and suddenly, Vader was alone with Padmé. “Is this true? Did Kenobi stray from the Code’s line of conduct with the Duchess of Mandalore?”

“I’ve seen enough of Obi-Wan and Satine together to know that there’s some kind of connection between the two of them, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t see the resemblance between Obi-Wan and Korkie Kryze, but I don’t think I can officially confirm anything,” she answered, taking another delicate bite of cake. “If it _is_ true, then it would have happened when Obi-Wan was still Qui-Gon Jinn’s Padawan.”

“I didn’t know he had it in him,” Vader shook his head, amused. “I look forward to meeting the Little Duke and making the conclusions myself. Are you friends with the Duchess?”

“I am, though we have not seen much of each other since I officially committed myself to the Alliance.”

“It will be a great victory for the Empire if Mandalore accepts to join us and while I understand the Duchess’ reservations for my predecessor, I just want a chance to prove to her, I’m willing to do things differently, starting with our union.”

“She occupies a difficult position, given the divided cultures within Mandalore. She prizes pacifism when many of her people would prefer a return to the warrior ways.” Padmé finished her cake and reached over to take his hand. “I think that she’ll see some common ground with what we’re trying to do now.”

“I hope so,” he said, distractedly, as he looked down at their joined hands. Clearly, she was very affectionate, something he was not used to. On Exegol, he’d been taken care of by droids and that was his only contact until he was eleven and brought to court, to have an education crammed into his brain.

“Would you like to meet Artoo now?” Padmé suggested, noticing his distracted expression.

Pulling his hand away and standing up, he nodded. “Yes. Then I’ll show you to your wing and we’ll meet later for dinner where we can go over the details of our contract.”

Padmé followed him without taking his arm, Threepio joining them, as they walked back to the hangar, arriving just in time to see Obi-Wan’s ship departing. “Well, that’s rude,” she said as she headed to her own ship and whistled in an unladylike fashion. “Artoo!”

Out of the ship, a white and blue astromech came rolling down, his dome spinning and he was beeping wildly, sort of an upset kind of way.

“My, what language he has on him,” Threepio said, shocked.

“I think he’s fantastic,” Vader chuckled.

“Artoo, this is Emperor Vader,” Padmé said, bending down to lovingly tap on the droid’s dome. “How would you like to work with him?”

His dome whirled to Vader and he beeped questioningly.

“Do I look evil to you?” Vader raised his eyebrows. Artoo came up to him and bumped into his legs. “Ah, we’ll get along well,” he tapped the droid’s dome gently.

“Good,” Padmé nodded with a smile. “I’m glad. I think we can do the same, can’t we, Threepio?”

“Certainly, Lady Amidala, it will be my absolute privilege to serve you,” he nodded and bowed to her.

“Then let’s go see my quarters, so you can meet my handmaidens, shall we?”

Before Vader could reply, he was approached by Rex. “I’m terribly sorry to interrupt, your Majesty,” he said with a grimace.

“Oh, follow me, Lady Amidala, best not to get in the way,” Threepio fussed, but Padmé stayed where she was.

“Is everything alright?”

“We just have a communication from the Ambassador from Christophsis and it’s private to the Emperor,” Rex explained.

“Very well, I’ll take it in my office. Threepio, do show Lady Amidala her chambers, please. I’ll meet you for dinner,” he promised her.

“This way, my lady.” Threepio ushered Padmé away, but she couldn’t help looking back again at Vader as she left the hangar.

* * *

“My apologies, I know I am late,” Vader said as he entered the barely used dining room. He had only been there two or three times, tops. When Palpatine found him to be prepared, at fourteen, he sent him to the center of the battlefield to command troops, older than he was. He rarely was home. “I don’t usually have anyone waiting for me for dinner.”

“We’ll have to get you into the habit,” Padmé said, taking a sip of her wine as she gestured for him to join her.

He took a seat at the head of the table. “I think it’s just one of the many habits I will have to gain.”

“Mhmm,” she nodded, tilting her head. Since he’d last seen her, she’d gotten her hair pinned up with crystal combs that matched the shimmering orange-pink halter dress she had changed into. “You’re not alone anymore.”

“Depends what you consider alone,” he shrugged. “I have Ahsoka, my apprentice, Threepio, and the troops. Many of the soldiers have been with me since I was fourteen. So I’ve never been alone.”

“I suppose you’re right,” she conceded. “I haven’t been alone either, I have my parents, my sister’s family, my friend, but there were certainly times when I felt very lonely over the years.”

“Why didn’t you ever get married?” Vader asked as the aides entered with their food and began to serve them, silently.

“I didn’t feel right about it,” she answered. “I didn’t want to settle down and start a family without being sure that I was happy with the kind of galaxy I’d be giving my children.”

“Did you volunteer for this alliance or were you roped into it?” Vader raised an eyebrow, honestly curious.

“Obi-Wan suggested me for the task, but I’m here of my own free will, I assure you,” she promised emphatically.

“Good, because the last thing needed is for this alliance to go down south if it would be discovered you were forced into this union,” he nodded, his face serious. “I’ve seen your ratings and reports from many of your colleagues. You are popular, well-liked, and well-versed in pushing people’s buttons. Or so I’ve been told. Many admire you for your perseverance and tendency to get things done.”

“Are these qualities you think will suit your Empress?” she asked as she cut into the meat of her dinner.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, with a confused look. “The Empire never had an Empress before. The role you are stepping into is brand new, there is no mold to fit into.”

“I suppose there are worse opportunities,” she observed. “We’re both finding our way in this, but we’ll do it together.”

“Yes, I suppose. We will have to speak about some of your formal responsibilities after the wedding. Ahsoka has mentioned charity work. I guess she was inspired by the Queen of Alderaan,” Vader said as he ate his meal, with his eyes on the food.

“I know Breha, she’s a wonderful, caring woman,” Padmé confirmed. “And I do enjoy outreach work like that. Those trips I mentioned to slaver planets were part of a greater crusade against slavery. I’ve been trying to get the practice properly abolished. I’d like to keep doing that, with your permission.”

“I am sure the bill is somewhere to be revised with the Imperial Senate, but, as my Consort, you have to understand that your days arguing with your colleagues in the Rotunda, will be over,” Vader explained. “That might be the fight for someone else now. Maybe dedicate the time to charities involving slavery reform? I’m sure there are some that you can support. I can have Rex come up with a list of the more suitable ones.”

“Abolition, not reform," she corrected before conceding, “I suppose that’s as good a transition as any to ask something my father wondered about, after he heard you’d accepted this arrangement. Am I going to be your Empress or your Consort?”

“Empress Consort, that was the arrangement,” Vader tilted his head.

“That doesn’t really narrow it down,” she pointed out. “But I suppose we can wait to discuss that until after we’ve had a little more wine.”

“Hmm,” he said, not committing to anything. “How are you settling in? Your handmaidens?”

“The suite is lovely, I have no reason to complain,” she said with a nod. “I tried to explore a little, but I was afraid of getting lost, so I didn’t go that far.”

“I’m sure Ahsoka can give you a tour tomorrow and upload a map to your personal datapad, along with a calendar of some meetings we both need to attend in preparation for the ceremony. I have my next weeks very busy with the Senate and reviews of other treaties with some Ambassadors, so I’ll leave the planning in your capable hands,” Vader said.

“That seems like a great deal of work for one person,” she said with a raised eyebrow. “Do you have help?”

“Rex usually accompanies me, so does Amedda.”

“Good,” she nodded slowly, pushing the food on her plate around a little. “Do you expect us to have an engagement party? Some kind of public debut to announce our wedding, and reintroduce both of us to the people?”

“I was thinking of just putting out a statement, but if you feel like an engagement party would legitimize our union, I wouldn’t oppose,” he sipped his wine.

“It doesn’t need to be a party, it could be as simple as the two of us attending the opera together. Just some way for people to see us together before the wedding.”

“I’ve never attended the opera, I guess it could be a good move,” Vader nodded his approval, as he finished his meal. “I’ll ask Ahsoka to book us the Imperial Box. Would you mind terribly if I leave? I do have many affairs to finish and I do not wish for dessert.”

“I don’t have any reasonable cause to object,” she answered. “But I hope I’ll be able to enjoy more of your company in the future,” she stopped. “I’m not sure what to call you. My lord? Your Majesty? Vader?”

“Vader will do fine,” he said, standing up. “It was a pleasure to meet you today, Padmé. I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast, hope you enjoy your first night at the Palace,” he nodded at her, with a semi-forced smile, before leaving the dining room.

* * *

“That is a lot of red,” Padmé remarked, looking at the bolts of fabric laid out on the work tables while tailors and seamstresses moved around her, pinning the fabric of her wedding dress into place. “Is it Vader’s favorite?”

“I don’t think he specified colors,” Ahsoka tilted her head as she raised her eyes from the datapad. “I think the seamstresses just ran with the usual colors associated with the Empire and his lightsaber, but you can change them, you’re in your right.”

“Is there a color he likes? Please, Ahsoka, I know so little about him.” Padmé tried to turn towards the teenager, but one of the older dressmakers clicked her tongue.

“I told you, my lady, do not move,” she scolded. “We have very little time to make you look perfect.”

Ahsoka snorted. “Black. He likes black. I never saw him in any other color and I’ll be surprised if he has a favorite one that is not black,” she tilted her head. “As you might have realized, my lady, he’s not an emotionally available person. I used to tease him that he's more of a droid than anything else, really.”

“The most emotion I’ve seen has been when I introduced him to Artoo. But I want to build a life with him, how am I supposed to do that if we can’t connect?”

“Are you a patient woman? Like, I mean, really, really, really, really tons of tons of patience, sort of woman?” Ahsoka grimaced, tilting her head.

“I’ve been a politician since I was fourteen. Does that answer your question?”

“It’s hard to connect with him. I did, but it wasn’t off the bat and it took a while. Not to mention the connection with the Force helps and we train together, every day. But I’ve been with him for the past…” Ahsoka counted in her head, “six years. He’s very unavailable when it comes to feeling for other people’s emotions, or reactions and sometimes he’s very clueless on what to say _or_ do, because he wasn’t raised to have that awareness.”

“No moving!” the seamstress snapped again as Padmé tried to turn again. “My lady, you must not make my job harder!” Ahsoka took pity on both of them and moved to Padmé’s line of sight.

“I’m sorry,” Padmé sighed as she forced herself to stay still and thought about what Ahsoka had said.

“Can you imagine being raised by droids for eleven years? Tutored by even _more_ droids for three more? And being sent off to war at fourteen?” Ahsoka asked her quietly.

“I can’t,” Padmé confessed. “And I want to show him compassion, I want…” she trailed off, looking at the people working around them. “Would you give me and Lady Ahsoka a moment’s privacy, please? I promise I won’t move.”

The seamstress didn’t look pleased, but still she stood and bowed, taking the other workers with her and leaving the two women alone.

Ahsoka sighed, pursing her lips. “I spoke to Master Kenobi about this. He especially asked me to support you when it comes to my Master. I know he’s a good person. Deep down. Deep down there, beneath his mechanical heart,” she rolled her eyes. “It’s just… he has no idea what a family is. Never had one. Don’t ask me about his mother because that’s the biggest question mark over his head and he doesn’t like that question,” she continued. “My Master can be very immature when dealing with people’s feelings and you need to remind yourself of that if he ever… well, says something stupid.”

“Then I’m going to beg you to keep what I’m about to say a secret between the two of us. Not even my handmaidens know of this.”

The Apprentice nodded slowly. “Of course, my lady, you can trust me.”

“I think I might be in love with him already,” Padmé confessed. “It sounds ridiculous when I say it out loud, and yet, from the moment we met face to face, I couldn’t help but feel this pull towards him, beyond the needs of this marriage treaty.”

Ahsoka opened and closed her mouth, surprised. “I don’t want to say you’re crazy, or anything offensive, but how can you even tell? It has been three weeks and he has barely made the time for you.”

“I don’t know, I just,” Padmé took a breath. “I miss him when we’re not together, and I want to know everything about him, and to take away his pains and worries, I can’t help it. It’s almost like I’m enchanted.”

“Then I’m happy he has you, but I’m worried he will unintentionally break your heart,” Ahsoka confessed. “He is a mystery and he’s charming, but that’s a natural part of him. He’s handsome, yes, if you’re into his type,” she giggled. “I understand, my lady, but I advise caution. Don’t tell him that, because for now, it won’t do you both any good.”

“I understand.” Padmé nodded. “Can you go get everyone back in here so we can finish this massive undertaking of a dress?”

Ahsoka nodded happily as she eyed the gigantic skirt that swallowed the Senator’s petite figure and the beginnings of a very intricate corset. “It’s coming along well, I can’t wait to see the final result. But… that’s going to be a pain to walk around all day. Why don’t you get a second dress made for the reception? Something light and flirty, that doesn’t tear down armies as you walk,” she winked and chuckled.

“Light and flirty?” Padmé echoed. “I haven’t, um, I don’t know what that looks like.” A pink flush spread across her cheeks.

The togruta giggled. “I mean, something that you can dance in, show a little skin maybe. I’ll have the designers send over some sketches today and we can look at them together tonight after dinner.”

“Thank you, Ahsoka. For everything.”

“Don’t mention it,” Ahsoka blushed. “This can’t be easy for you and peace means a lot to me, after everything I witnessed in my life so, yeah, I’m just really grateful.”

“That was my original reason for doing this,” Padmé admitted as the young girl went to get the seamstresses and tailors again. “Let’s get back to work, shall we?”


	3. The Wedding of the Century

“Are you ready, my lady?” Sabé asked, adjusting the short-sleeved jacket of her pale gold dress before turning her attention to the floral lace veil that was draped over Padmé’s head.

“Yes, I’m ready,” Padmé nodded. “Is my father waiting for me?”

“Right outside,” Dormé replied as she spread out the incredible, long train of her dress.

“Could you give me a moment with him, then?”

“I will call him,” Eirtaé nodded as she ushered all of the handmaidens from the room and called Ruwee inside, before leaving herself and closing the doors behind her.

“How do I look?” Padmé asked, turning slowly so that he could see the full skirt and lace bodice and veil in their entirety. Her makeup was minimal, only enough to accentuate her natural features, and she wore no jewelry. The effect was a simple look that made her look like something like a snow-covered garden.

“Like an Empress,” her father replied, emotional. “You look so beautiful, Padmé, I am so proud of what you are doing. For the Galaxy.”

“Are you happy for me too, Papa?” she asked, taking his hands. “Please say you are.”

Ruwee squeezed her hands. “If you’re happy, sweetheart, I am happy. All a parent wants for their child is for them to be happy and loved,” he looked at her with tears in his eyes. “Something that I believe will be in your close future. Are you happy, Padmé?” He asked her back.

“Yes,” she said honestly. She didn’t tell him what she’d told Ahsoka a week before, that she believed she might have already fallen in love with Vader. “Yes, I am. And I’m ready for this.”

“Then I think we are ready for you,” he kissed her cheek and pulled away, placing her hand at the crook of his elbow. “I’m with you, every step of the way.” 

They left the room together and began their journey down the deep red carpet that led to the far end of the great hall where Vader stood waiting for her, along with Obi-Wan. Given that the Jedi master had arranged this union, it made sense that he was the one being to officiate it. That and the fact that the only other choice had been Mas Amedda, who was still very much opposed to this union. Padmé could see him standing to one side, glowering at her as she made her way up the aisle.

She could feel Vader’s golden eyes locked on her. He was standing at the altar, in a bespoke, three-piece suit, made of black satin, with a white shirt and black tie. His suit coat had a few silver accents, like the waves of the ocean, and when it moved, it reflected. It was Ahsoka’s own doing, insisting he add a ‘splash’ of color to his wedding attire. Even his crown was black, a simple metal band resting in his dark blond hair with only minimal work in the metal to hint at the craftsmanship and quality.

Vader looked at her as if it was the first time he was seeing her. There was clear admiration in his eyes, even if he still had many of his walls up and was an impenetrable force. However, there was admiration, excitement, and was that… desire, as well? Did he desire her or was that her imagination? Finally, she reached him, and her father raised her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers softly before placing it in Vader’s outstretched hand.

“Take care of my girl,” he whispered to Vader as he stepped back to take his place with the rest of Padmé’s family.

“I will,” he replied, quietly, watching the older man join his family. His attention was then on his bride and her stunning, angelic dress. “Hi,” Vader found himself saying in a small murmur, as the wedding march came to a close.

“Hi,” she said back as Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

“Today marks not only the union of two people in marriage,” he announced to the gathered crowd, “but a union for the galaxy, and lasting peace for all who live in it. It is my deepest wish that this day will be remembered in history as a cause for celebration.” 

Vader listened to the Jedi’s words and tried to recenter his energy. His heart was beating faster than he could remember ever feeling. Even when he was on the battlefield, he was so calm and collected, that he couldn’t understand what was wrong with him. He couldn’t stop looking at her face, naturally beautiful, down to the intricate lacework of the corset that defined her curvy body and the gigantic skirt that swallowed half of her. For the life of him, he would never understand women and their fashion choices, but couldn’t deny it was a dress worthy of an Empress.

“Padmé Naberrie,” Obi-Wan looked to the bride. “Will you accept this man as your husband, your partner in all things for as long as you both shall live?”

“I will,” Padmé nodded, smiling at Vader warmly and squeezing his hand. He parted his lips, surprised at her confidence and shining life Force. She wasn’t afraid. She didn’t have doubts. He wondered just how that was possible, because here he was, feeling like someone had thrown him for a loop with this woman.

“Will you stand by him in times of prosperity and strife?”

“I will.”

“And will you dedicate all your love and loyalty to him?”

Padmé closed her eyes and bowed her head in a nod before opening her eyes to look at Vader again. “I will.”

“Darth Vader.” Obi-Wan now turned towards the young Sith. “Will you accept this woman as your wife, your partner in all things for as long as you both shall live?”

“I will,” he nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He knew her voice had been much more confident and it was interesting for him, because he was expecting her to drop out of this marriage for the entire time, but she had proved him time and time again that she was there to stay. Not only by doing all of her tasks with the wedding planning but also by joining him in the Senate on a few occasions and wowing him with her political-savvy ways.

“Will you stand by her in times of prosperity and strife?”

“I will.”

“And will you dedicate all your love and loyalty to her?”

Vader shot a glare at the Jedi, before looking back at his bride and nodding before answering. “Yes.”

Sabé stepped forward, passing a simple white-gold band to Padmé, who held it out to Vader, who extended his hand so she could slide the ring onto the third finger of his left hand. Turning to Rex, his second in command placed two rings in his hand. They were black diamonds, set in yellow gold, and together they looked like a crown. Padmé let him slip the two bands onto her corresponding hand, then clasped his tightly. Obi-Wan placed an open palm on top of their joined hands.

“Let all here stand witness that these two have pledged themselves to one another and to the good of the galaxy, and now stand before you as husband and wife. Your Majesty, you may kiss your bride.”

Vader took one step closer to her and wrapped one arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. They were soft and plump and he felt himself sighing as he deepened the kiss. Their first kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the crowd began to cheer, pressing herself against his body with an almost burning need.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat not once, not twice but three times to interrupt them and when they separated, he gave Vader an exasperated look. “Your Majesty, regarding our next order of business?”

“Ah, yes,” he nodded, stepping back and making sure his body relaxed. He might not understand or care to understand human feelings and emotions, but Vader could recognize his physical attraction to her. Turning behind him, he nodded at Ahsoka, who scrambled to go and get the item he needed. “Could you kneel for me, wife, please?” 

In confusion, Padmé obeyed, and Obi-Wan used the Force to lift the floral headpiece and veil from her head, passing it into Sabé’s hands. As Ahsoka approached them, several gasps were released in their audience and Vader heard a displeased hiss, certainly from Mas Amedda. The crown that stood on the black, velvet cushion, was a statement. A stunning statement of countless, white diamonds set in spires of varying sizes, sparkling and casting multicolored lights everywhere. It was a perfect contrast of the light to his own darkness, and it would surely further the angelic effect of her beauty. Taking the crown from the velvet, he turned to his wife.

“Will you be a fair and just ruler, upholding the high standards of the Empire and defending its causes?”

“I will,” she said slowly as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Do you vow to defend our people, our values, and carry on our legacy of greatness?”

“I do.”

“Do you promise to stand as an equal, at my side, and rule, with me, for as long as we shall live? Through every challenge and battle. Through every trial. Through every celebration?”

“I do,” she promised, her confidence returning to her voice as she smiled at him.

“Then I shall crown you Padmé of House Vader, First Empress of the Galaxy,” he declared, setting the crown in her hair. With his hands free, he offered them to her, to help her stand. She rose and pulled him in for another kiss, a softer, shorter one this time, then pulled back, still smiling.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“You have proved yourself to me,” he whispered back. “This is my vote of confidence in you.”

“I won’t let you down,” she promised as Obi-Wan spoke some final words of celebration neither of them was really paying attention to as they made their way down the aisle with their hands still joined.

* * *

“That was a beautiful ceremony,” Obi-Wan commented as he shared a drink with Vader in his office. Vader had stripped from his suit coat, and was only in his black vest, with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. 

“Because you were in charge of it, or because we signed the treaty?” Vader teased.

“Both,” the Jedi replied with a small grin. “Where’s your beautiful bride?”

“Changing into her reception dress,” he tilted his head. “I did not know brides required two dresses.”

“Neither did I, but your bride is unlike any others,” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“It is true,” Vader nodded and finished his drink. “I should return to my guests,” he glanced at the time. “How long does it take to change a dress?” He asked impatiently. As if to answer his question, a ripple of gasps ran through the room as the new Empress emerged from her dressing room.

Her hair was still pinned up under her new crown, but she’d exchanged the voluminous floral lace gown for a sheath dress decorated in sparkling fringe. From a distance, it appeared to be sleeveless, but as she drew closer, Vader could make out an almost-invisible fabric studded with the same crystal beading as the fringe decorating her wrists, shoulders, and the skin exposed by the deep heart-shaped neckline of the top. While the skirt hugged her hips and thighs, it began to fan out around her knees, forming a small train on the ground. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting,” she said as she reached her husband, and he could see that the dress was effectively backless, leaving the smooth expanse of her skin exposed for all to see.

Vader blinked as he blatantly admired her. “No, it’s alright. You look beautiful,” he complimented. “We should mingle with our guests before dinner is served. There are a lot of diplomats present that we should greet and thanks to Obi-Wan’s charm, there’s a certain Duchess I wish to speak with,” he chuckled, placing a hand in the middle of her back, feeling her warm skin. “You’re ready?”

“I am,” she confirmed, leaning into him slightly as she moved his hand to wrap more completely around her waist and rested her own hand on top of his. “Let’s meet our people, my husband,” she said, kissing him on the cheek before turning her gaze to Obi-Wan. “Perhaps starting with the delegation from Mandalore?”

Vader nodded, clearing his throat at her affections, before turning to the Jedi. “If you might lead the way, please, Master Jedi.” The Jedi flushed slightly as he guided them towards a regal blonde woman dressed in a high-necked silver-blue dress with long flowing sleeves that left her shoulders bare, and a boy with reddish-blonde hair in his mid-teens, dressed in the geometrically styled robes of the New Mandalorian people.

“People have doubts?” Vader whispered to his wife, who seemed to ignore him except for the faint hint of a smirk tugging at her lips.

“Duchess Satine,” she said, moving to kiss her friend on both cheeks. “Korkie. Lovely to see you both.”

“Congratulations, Your Majesties,” Korkie said, taking her hand and kissing it respectfully before he dropped it and bowed to Vader. “And thank you for inviting my aunt and me.”

“It is wonderful to think that the Galaxy might finally be able to know peace,” Satine added as she curtsied to Vader. “Our hopes rest with you, Your Majesty.”

“Duchess Satine, Korkie, it is my pleasure to have you sharing our day with us,” Vader said politely. “I’m grateful that you accepted my invitation and hope that this union that you’ve witnessed proves that I am willing to learn from my predecessor’s mistakes and change the Empire, so that everyone can live in peace.”

“Mandalore will be at your service, should you have need of us for such a mission,” Satine promised, and Padmé coughed slightly as the Duchess’ blue-eyed gaze briefly drifted towards the bearded Jedi.

“Obi-Wan, where are your manners? Invite the lovely Duchess for a dance,” Vader said nonchalantly. “I promised my dances to my wife, but I promise you, another time,” he smiled politely at the Duchess. “And you, young Korkie, your aunt has an amazing reputation. I hope you’re learning from her. Also, Ahsoka, my Apprentice, can entertain you if adults get too boring today.”

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Korkie nodded as Obi-Wan stammered his way through asking Satine for the next dance. Padmé shook her head as she and Vader moved away from the group.

“You were a little cruel just now, you know that?”

“Just living up to my reputation,” he said with a smirk.

“Dance with me,” she said, changing the subject. “You said you’d promised me those dances, I’m holding you to that promise.”

“Oh, but I have to warn you… I have never danced in my life,” Vader grimaced. “I’ll be just stepping on your feet.”

“Then I suppose I’ll have to teach you.” She moved his left hand to the small of her back, rested her right on his shoulder, and clasped their free hands as the music began to play. “Left foot forward.” He frowned at her, uncomfortable for a moment as everyone watched them, but still, he followed her command. “Now your right foot comes to meet it,” she instructed, her own feet moving to accommodate his steps. “Just keep your eyes on me and trust me.”

“I supposed I have to before I make a fool of myself,” he said, under his breath as he let her guide him through their first dance. She was effectively moving them in a square, and after a few repetitions, it was hard not to catch onto the simple pattern.

“I’d argue that dueling with a lightsaber is a form of dancing,” she murmured. “Or at the very least, it teaches you a certain amount of grace and fluidity in your movements.”

“I never thought of it as a dance, but I guess you are right about grace and fluidity,” he agreed as he relaxed and moved easily with her.

“Give me enough time and I’ll have you on the level of a professional at state dinners,” she promised, stopping briefly to spin out from him, then spin back in, pressing herself against him.

“State dinners,” he whispered and then sighed, as he absentmindedly held her against him. “I forgot we needed those.”

“Isn’t that why you made me Empress?” she pointed out. “To handle those kinds of things?”

“That and the fact that if I step foot into another Senate meeting, I’ll eradicate them with my lightsaber,” he huffed, frustrated. “They’re all yours… wife.”

She raised herself up to kiss him sweetly as the music ended and the guests began to applaud. “We’ll talk about it later. Tonight is supposed to be a celebration.”

“Yes, but it’s more of a political celebration. Given the terms on which we are getting married and the amount of dignitaries we have here. It’s a brilliant political strategy,” Vader pointed out. “Which reminds me, we should mingle with said dignitaries.”

“Speaking of which, it seems that Rex needs a word with you,” Padmé observed as she noticed the clone approaching them. “Take care of whatever it is, I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Good, I’ll find you when I’m done,” he said, letting her go as he immediately paid attention to Rex. “What is it, who died?”

“We caught a few rebel commandos trying to get in. Figured they were planning to finish what they started. I’ll take care of it, I just figured you should know,” Rex explained.

“No, I can help you,” Vader said, darkly, reaching for the hilt of his lightsaber, concealed in his vest.

“Sir, it’s your wedding reception, you can’t just disappear for the hours an interrogation would take.”

“Then we’ll have to make it fast. I’ll get them to talk. It won’t be much of a reception if either me or the Empress gets killed,” Vader shook his head. “Show me where they are.”

Across the room, Padmé watched worriedly as her husband disappeared with Rex. “Abandoned already, Lady Amidala?” the insidiously deep voice of Mas Amedda hissed in her ear.

“Hardly,” she said coldly as she turned to face the Chagrian vizier. “I understand that my husband has duties beyond those to me.”

“Your manipulation of our Emperor will meet a cruel end, you are aware of that, aren’t you? I’ve known you Rebels for longer than he has. Nothing is ever this perfect,” he said, darkly. “Or do you think I believe you’re here just to bed him and bear his brats?”

“If you did think that, I’d think less of your intelligence, I know you were there when he crowned me as his Empress, his equal less than an hour ago.”

“A foolishness he’ll come to regret, I’m sure. You might have been a Queen, a long, long time ago, but this is not Naboo. Nor is it the Old Republic. You might think you’re ready to support the Empire, until you realize that this is betraying everything your heart believes in.”

“Sheev Palpatine is no longer Emperor,” Padmé countered calmly, “and the son is not the same as the father. This galaxy is no longer the same Empire  _ you _ pledged yourself to either, my lord.”

“You are right, but don’t forget… Palpatine raised him to be  _ worse  _ than he was,” Amedda smiled cruelly. “This marriage will be your disgrace. Or don’t you wonder what happened to your husband’s mother? He only needs you to bear a worthy heir. Don’t forget your place.”

And with his chin held high, the Chagrian walked away. Padmé’s handmaidens flocked to her side. “Are you alright?” Dormé asked worriedly. “What did he say?”

“Nothing,” Padmé insisted. “Just blustering as he struggles to hold onto his power. Don’t worry about me.”

“You should speak to the Emperor about him,” Eirtaé said. “He might have intentions to hurt you. Or worse.”

“Vader isn’t here right now. The best thing I can do is represent both of us well until he gets back.”

Dormé frowned. “It’s your wedding reception. Where could he possibly be?”

“He’ll be back,” Padmé insisted. “Now mingle. Do what we came here to do. Find out what you can to prepare me for the Senate when my honeymoon’s ended.”

“Honeymoon?” Yané asked, gently. “A week confined to the new royal quarters doesn’t sound like a honeymoon. I thought you would have convinced the Emperor to spend some time at the Lake Country.”

“It’s too early in his reign for us to leave, even for a week,” Padmé explained grimly. “The galaxy needs him. And…”

“An heir,” Dormé finished with a smirk. Padmé turned pink at the implication. 

“We,” Rabé exchanged an amused glance with Saché, “got you something for your wedding night, so you can give your husband a private gift,” she finished and Saché giggled.

“What are you talking about?” Padmé’s blush deepened to scarlet, hating that she was the least experienced out of all of them in the affairs of the heart.

“Let’s just say it’s black, silky, and see-through,” Saché grinned from ear to ear at her Empress’ discomfort. “Every bride needs a wedding night look.”

“First this dress,” Padmé tugged at the fringe of her gown, “and now whatever you’re planning? What is wrong with you?”

“That dress is beautiful. You’re the envy of every woman here today,” Dormé complimented. “It’s elegant, royal and you look stunning in it. This little gift is just to prompt your new husband to undress you. Quickly. You have spent far too long without the pleasure a man can give you and we just want you to feel as confident as you really are.”

“Will you all go do the work I’ve already asked you to do?” Padmé said indignantly. “Please?”

“Yes, your Majesty,” they chorused and curtsied to her, before spreading through the crowd to obey their orders. Padmé grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing server droid and searched for a friendly face. Tempting as it was to seek out Bail, or Mon, or another member of the Alliance, she had to play the field at this moment, and seek out Imperial sympathizers.

“Has your husband thrown you to the wolves already?” A familiar voice spoke, and Satine approached her, also holding a glass of champagne. “Not that you can’t handle yourself, my friend.”

“He has business to attend to, I can’t fault him for that,” Padmé deflected, “but even so, I’m at a loss of what to do without him here right now.”

“I understand. How are you, Padmé? Really, how are you dealing with this new life? I didn’t reach out to you before, I’m sorry for that, but Mandalore has had its own issues for the past few months, and I had no time,” Satine sighed.

“I’m doing well, honestly,” the new Empress promised. “I believe I can make this work, and that things will be better for all of us. And that I’ll be good for my husband.”

“Your husband is very different from his father, isn’t he?” Satine tilted his head. “I honestly always thought Palpatine had used Kaminoan technology to clone himself but… Emperor Vader looks and sounds… different. In a positive way, of course.”

“Satine, I hope you’re not planning on stealing my husband, I just got him!”

The Duchess laughed. “Oh my, no, no, no. He’s not my type, sweetheart and you two make a very lovely couple.”

“Thank you,” Padmé smiled. “So do you and Master Kenobi, by the way. Always have.”

“Hmmm,” Satine glanced over her shoulder to see Obi-Wan sitting down on a table, listening intently to Korkie rant about something. “That Jedi Code of his… it’s not meant to happen.”

“One would think he’d get a little leeway with the Code, considering the peace he’s just shaped.” Padmé sighed. “I need to go talk to Ahsoka, she might know where my husband is.”

“One would think,” Satine replied with a sigh, turning back to the Empress. “Go, and I meant my words before. Mandalore is at your and your husband’s service,” she curtsied, “your Majesty.”

“Your loyalty is appreciated, Duchess, thank you.” Padmé kissed her friend on the cheek, then went in search of her husband’s apprentice. “Ahsoka?” she called. 

“Yes, your Majesty?” Ahsoka appeared out of thin air.

“Help me,” Padmé requested, placing a hand on the young Togruta’s shoulder. “Your master has gone, I don’t know when he’ll return, and I can’t navigate this on my own.”

“I’ll get him back for you,” Ahsoka said. “I swear. Give me ten minutes and I’ll find him and get him to you,” she nodded, a serious look on her face.

“Oh.” Padmé nodded in surprise. “That wasn’t what I meant, but it works all the same, thank you.”

“I know, but he’s the one that should be here to support you, not me,” Ahsoka grinned before curtsying and running off, no doubt, searching for her Master.

* * *

Vader returned to her side, thirty minutes after her conversation with Ahsoka. He wore a blank expression as he kissed her temple and wrapped his arm around her waist. “My apologies. I shouldn’t have left you alone.”

“Are you alright?” she asked, pushing back his hair in concern. “What happened?”

“Yes, don’t I look alright?” He frowned. “Nothing that you need to be concerned about. Have I missed anything?”

“Mas Amedda said a few things that I think could have been construed as a threat,” Padmé answered, remembering Ahsoka’s warning not to bring up his mother. “But other than that, it’s been politicking as normal. A lot of people fawning over me. I’m glad you’re back though, people were starting to notice your absence.”

“Amedda?” His hand held her waist tighter. “What did he tell you?”

“He said that I would be disgraced through our marriage, and implied that after I gave you a worthy heir, I would no longer be of any use to you. He also claimed that you were worse than your father.”

Vader shook his head, and wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her flush against him. “He’s suffering from the gradual loss of power. The fact that I crowned you Empress, and not just my consort without his knowledge must have made him lose his control. I am not what my father wanted and what Amedda thinks. You don’t need to fear for your life.”

“I know.” She pressed a hand to his cheek and kissed him softly. “And I don’t.”

“Good. That’s not the point of this union and we’ll both have responsibilities to our respective parties,” he nodded.

“Can we not think about that, and enjoy the rest of the party? At least for a little while?” she asked, and pointed to the kitchen doors where two droids were carrying a massive black cake decorated with crimson roses. “I know two little girls who will be very unhappy if we don’t cut that right away.”

Vader turned towards the cake and nodded. “Yes, might as well give our guests when they want.”


	4. The Honeymoon Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, everyone. Our gift for you is some good old fashioned smut. 😘 Enjoy and stay safe!

Padmé stared at herself in shock as Eirtaé removed the last of the pins from her hair. “I can’t wear this,” she stammered, grabbing the hooded white shimmersilk robe she’d been wearing to cover their ‘surprise’ for her wedding night. “It’s immodest!”

“Maybe for a blushing virgin, but you won’t be that after tonight,” Saché teased. “You look stunning, Vader will love it. Now, will you reconsider some changes to your makeup?”

“Hush, she’s perfect as she is,” Dormé said dismissively. “Now, shall we get you to your husband, Empress?”

Padmé tied the sash of the robe and raised the hood over her curls. “Threepio can take me,” she said stubbornly. “You’re dismissed until Vader and I come out of the honeymoon suite.”

“Don’t rush to leave it on our account!” Cordé called as Padmé slipped out the door of her guest apartments for the last time. Threepio stood waiting for her in the hallway.

“Will you show me the way to the Emperor, please?” she requested.

“Certainly, my lady, he’s waiting for you at the Imperial Suite, follow me,” Threepio turned and headed down the empty corridor, save from one or another clone.

Her bare feet padded over the carpeting as they walked, and she could hear her heartbeat growing faster and louder in her mind. When the golden droid came to a stop in front of an ornately carved set of doors, she could have sworn she felt her heart stop. “Thank you, Threepio, you can go recharge,” she informed him. “I won’t be needing your services for the rest of the night." This moment was intimate enough that she felt it should only be between her and Vader, and she hoped he was already alone in there.

“I should hope not, my lady, good night,” and the droid was off to his own corner, leaving her alone. Nervously, she raised a hand to the wood and knocked before stepping into the suite.

Vader was alone inside the suite, and already showered, judging by the wet hair that curled at the edge of his neck and fell over his eyes. He wore black silk pants with a black silk robe that was open and she could see how well defined and muscular he was. He stood by the windows, reading from a datapad.

“Hi,” she said shyly.

He lowered the datapad as he gazed up at her. “Hi,” he replied, turning the equipment off and placing it on the table. “Tired?” Vader guessed, taking a few steps closer to her.

“Not especially,” she admitted, staring up at him and swallowing nervously. The last time she’d been near a man wearing this little… well, what had happened then wasn’t an option here. “Are you?”

“I’ve had training sessions lasting longer than a party,” he observed, calmly. “I’m alright. I know marriage needs to be consummated, and people expect certain… things from us, but if you want to rest tonight, I won’t oppose it.”

“I’m not tired, I’ve just,” her blush rose again, “I’ve never done this before.”

Vader paused. “Really? I wasn’t aware, I mistakenly thought you had… experience. Given, of course, your age and the fact that, according to some people, you never lacked suitors.”

“Given my age?” she laughed a little. “You make me sound ancient. But you’re right, there were certainly quite a few men who were interested in me, but I never felt a connection that I wanted to go that far. The one time I thought I might, I ended up completely losing my nerve.”

“I hope you don’t mind that I am,” he tilted his head as his gaze traveled over her body.

“Experienced?” she finished. “I don’t. You’re a very handsome man, after all.”

“Thank you,” he said, flashing her a grin before cupping her face with his hands. The hood of her robe fell down, revealing her curls and exposing her face to the soft light of the room. “Nervous?”

“A little. I want this to be good, but I have no idea what I’m doing. I just wanted to make that clear before you saw this.” Slowly, she pulled open the sash and lowered the robe to the floor, revealing her handmaidens’ gift. A corset of sheer black fabric, with a matching thong, stockings, and garters technically covered her body, and yet he could still see  _ everything.  _ The sculpting of her stomach, the dark nest of curls leading down to her womanhood, the rosy pink of her nipples.  _ Everything. _

He was silent for a few minutes as he soaked in her figure and her beautiful body before a slow smile appeared on his lips and he shook his head. “Let me guess, this was not your doing?” Vader chuckled as his hands lowered to her waist.

“Wedding gift from some very nosy handmaidens,” she confirmed. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” he confessed. “You should be more confident in yourself, you look breathtaking. Truly,” her husband complimented as he played with the edges of the corset. “I can’t wait to take it off of you,” Vader added, his gaze darkening as he licked his lips. Taking his advice to heart, Padmé stood on tiptoe and brought their mouths together in a more aggressive kiss, nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth. He kissed her back with enthusiasm, taking the opening to explore her mouth with his tongue, his hands going lower, to caress her backside.

An unfamiliar warmth began to build in Padmé’s belly, and she pressed herself against his body, whimpering slightly. “Vader,” she mumbled against his lips.

“I know,” he whispered as his lips left hers to travel down her neck. He nipped gently at the curve of her neck. “Don’t worry about anything. This time, let me lead,” his voice could only be heard by her and it was because she was nearly merged with him.

“I trust you,” she whimpered. She wasn’t a complete neophyte, she’d masturbated a few times in her life, but this was such a different experience, she was at a loss for words to describe what she was feeling. The rational part of her mind was mostly holding back the urge to confess to him what she had told Ahsoka, despite how her body was practically singing under his touch.

Vader dragged his tongue down her collarbone, to dip between the valley of her breasts, his hands massaging her backside. He pulled back before taking control of her lips again, kissing her hungrily as he pushed her back until her knees hit the back of the gigantic bed in the middle of the suite. She would have fallen if not for the strong grip of his hands on her body. He hoisted her up with no warning and let her fall on top of the deep, red cover, her lingerie making a stark contrast against the color. Her curls fanned out like a halo around her flushed cheeks as she hit the mattress, and he could smell the scent of arousal drifting up from between her legs.

His robe fell to the floor, and she could see that he was hardening for her. Spreading her legs, he took her right one, unclipped the garter, and started to roll down the stocking, letting his fingers graze the soft skin beneath it. Her breath hitched in excitement. “Sh-should I do anything?” she whispered. Vader shook his head and pressed a kiss to the inside of her knee.

“No, just enjoy,” he replied as he repeated the same thing with her left leg and when both stockings were thrown carelessly on the ground, he leaned forward and began to kiss up her inner thigh, his tongue darting out here and there to taste her skin and tease her on what was about to happen. As he reached her womanhood, he teased her with small kisses over the sheer fabric. Padmé let out a high squeak of surprise that turned into a steady keen as his efforts didn’t let up, and her legs locked around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her body.

“Easy,” he chuckled as he pulled her legs from his shoulders. “We have all night,” he gently nipped at the skin of her thigh, before he pushed the fabric of her undergarments aside and licked a broad stripe over her dripping folds, moaning as her most intimate taste hit his tongue. Securing her hips and driven wild by her intoxicating taste, he began a sequence of small licks over her lips, sucking on her clit and as he found her entrance, he dipped his tongue inside of her, thrusting it in and out as his hands made sure that she remained in the same place.

“Pressure,” she whimpered, “I’m gonna…”

Hearing her words, he didn’t reply but intensified what he was doing. Removing one hand from her hips, he inserted one finger inside of her as his lips sucked on her clit mercilessly. As his finger replaced the thrusting of his tongue, he added another one and curled them inside of her, desperate to taste her climax. Her muscles clenched and then relaxed as the sweet white flood of her release spilled out and he took it all, easing the grip of her hips. Pulling away, he hovered over her, supporting his weight in his hands. “Feel good?” He asked, teasingly, as he licked his lips that still had some of her spill on them. 

She nodded breathlessly, finally managing to say, “amazing,” after a few moments of panting.

“Good, there’s still more to come,” he kissed her neck, nipping and sucking, as one hand pulled down the strap of her corset, to release her breast. Pulling away, he cupped her breast with his hand, teasing her nipple with his thumb. They were the perfect size for his hands and he took his time kneading it before he bent down to take her rosy nipple into his mouth.

“Vader,” Padmé gasped, fighting the natural urge to writhe under his touch. The last thing she wanted to do was hit him or ruin the moment in some other way. This was the most incredible experience of her life, she didn’t want it to ever end. Her hands gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into the muscular flesh.

He released her breast with a wet pop, and worked on pulling down the other strap, taking his time to pay its twin the same treatment. He couldn’t have enough of his body. Before her, the women he’d bedded had just been flings, affairs through the Galaxy he encountered to blow off some steam, take control of his hormones, something he was always instigated to find. Vader was actually grateful for that since it gave him the knowledge he needed to expertly please her. His hand found her back and his fingers trailed over the clasps as if he was mindlessly counting the amount of them he had to undo. Pulling away from her chest, he growled, crushing his lips with hers again, more demanding, hungrier for her than ever. Padmé heard something tear and her corset came loose as he discarded it on the floor.

Feeling daring, she reached down and snapped the thin bands that were holding her underwear in place, leaving her completely naked apart from the wedding ring that still adorned her left hand, marking her as  _ his _ .

Vader pulled back completely, kneeling between her legs and his golden eyes were a deep black, over the lust and desire he had for her. He pushed his pants down his legs and threw them to join her ruined lingerie on the floor. His member sprang out, already hard and he literally ached for her. Padmé’s eyes widened at the sight of the swollen cock, the first one she’d seen properly in her lifetime. “There’s no way that can fit inside me,” she whispered in shock.

Leaning forward, he kissed her in reassurance. “It will,” he promised and kissed her again, one of his hands came down to his member and he teased her wet entrance with the tip of his cock. “Ready? It might hurt. But I’ll go slow.” 

“Ready,” she nodded. “I know you won’t hurt me. You’re a good man.”

“Padmé, don’t,” he said softly, kissing the corner of her lips as he pushed forward. “Just focus on the moment,” he asked as his breath was stolen away at how tight she was. In a swift thrust, he had broken her maidenhood and had sheathed himself inside of her, moaning at the feeling of having her wrapped around him. No one, no one before had felt like her. If this had been his first time, he would have come undone by now. “Padmé?”

She was speechless again, her eyes slightly hazy and unfocused as she registered his voice. “I-I’m okay,” she whimpered, clinging to him. “So big.”

“Thank you,” he laughed, breathlessly. “Can I move or do you still need to adjust?”

No, you can move,” Padmé nodded. “I’m okay. Really.”

He kissed her cheek and took her hands from his shoulders, pinning them on either side of her head, as he captured her lips and pulled out until only his tip was inside of her. He thrust back inside of her, moaning against her lips, and began a slow thrusting pace, dragging out both of their pleasure. She began to catch on and matched his rhythm, rocking her hips back and forth in time with his thrusts. “Kriff,” he muttered against her lips, hands grasping her wrists tightly.

“Kriff,” she echoed. “Vader… please…”

“Stars, I know,” he moaned and increased his pace, his hips slamming into hers. He closed his eyes and joined their foreheads as he felt his own climax building up. She came first, a strangled yelp escaping her lips as the orgasm washed over her. He followed suit, with a cry as he rode out his orgasm, spilling inside of her. A few more thrusts and he slumped over her, struggling to catch his breath.

“That was amazing,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist so she could cuddle closer to him, though that wasn’t saying much given that he was still inside her.

“Hmm, thank you,” he kissed her lips softly, pulling out as he grew soft. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he cupped her cheek and gave her a tiny smile.

“Did I do alright?” she asked, “for a first-timer?”

“You were fantastic and we would continue if I didn’t know you would be in pain tomorrow,” he chuckled, pulling away and standing up. His body glistened with a fine layer of sweat. “Give me a minute,” he asked as he entered the fresher. She heard the water running and he was back after a minute, with a humid towel. “You don’t want to wake up sticking to the sheets,” he gave her a wicked grin as he cleaned their spill from her thighs. If she could have blushed over her entire body, she would have. “It’s a natural thing and we are not showering because, from the looks of it, your legs are jelly,” he teased as he pulled the covers down and helped her under the sheets, sliding next to her.

“So.” She placed a hand on his chest, right above his heart. “How do you like being married so far, your Majesty?”

He frowned. “That’s not a fair question. We’ve just been married for a few hours. The sex was great, but we can improve and we have time do so. Even if we are together just for political reasons, there’s no reason why we can’t pleasure each other,” Vader shrugged.

“It was supposed to be a joke,” she pouted slightly. 

“Oh. I didn’t understand.”

She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. “It’s alright. We’re still learning about one another. We’ll get there eventually.”

“Just rest, it was an eventful day,” her husband said, shaking his head. “I’ll draw you a bath in the morning to ease any soreness and I’ll have you on your hands and knees after lunch,” he teased her. Her eyes widened in a combination of shock and curiosity. “We have a full week in this wing, what do you think we would be doing, wife?” Vader chuckled at her expression. “Playing sabacc?”

“I just,” she wet her lips, “I have a lot to learn.”

“For the next five days, I’ll have the time to teach you,” he nodded.

“Good night, Vader.”

“Good night, Padmé.”

* * *

Padmé awoke to the sunlight spilling across her face and torso, warming the upper half of her body. But there was also a warmth building in the lower half, and as she opened her eyes and rubbed away the sleep, she saw the dark blond curls of her husband bobbing up and down between her legs. “Oh!” she gasped. “Vader!”

His bright, golden eyes looked up at her and he pulled away for a few seconds. “Good morning,” he said before returning his lips to her core, his tongue dipping into her, swirling inside and he sucked on her juices. “You tasted amazing and I couldn’t resist when I woke up,” he grinned sheepishly before sucking sharply on the little bundle of nerves between her lips. The rakish grin and the stimulation pushed Padmé over the edge and she squirted into his mouth with a shriek of pleasure.

Vader licked away the remnants of her orgasm and pulled away to hover over her, supporting his weight on his hands. Boldly, he leaned down and kissed her languidly. “I wouldn’t mind waking up like that a lot,” she admitted when they finally pulled away for breath.

He chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said. “Breakfast is here,” Vader nodded to the side, where a cart filled with the most decadent pastries, fruit, and other breakfast goods like caff and juice. “Since I just  _ ate _ ,” he wiggled his eyebrows, “I’m going to take a quick shower and prepare you a bath. You’re sore, aren’t you?”

“A little,” she admitted as she started to move, trying to reach the tray as her muscles screamed in protest. He moved out of the way and stood up, stretching his arms over his head.

“Oh, the closet is through that door,” he pointed at the door on the opposite side of the room. “Ahsoka and your handmaidens already filled half with your clothes. Not that you will need them this week,” he added with a wicked grin. “I’ll be right back,” he said as he entered the fresher and closed the door. 

Padmé managed to pull herself up to a seated position and grabbed a piece of shuura fruit and a breakfast roll, alternating bites of the two as she collected herself and tried to process everything that had happened within the last day. She wasn’t any closer to the answer of whether or not what she felt for Vader was love, but her wanting to be with him hadn’t lessened. If anything, it had grown. With the fruit and the roll finished, she poured herself a cup of caff and sipped it slowly. 

She wondered what could possibly be in her half of the closet, since, as far as she knew, the seamstresses were still working on her full wardrobe, having spent most of their time on her two dresses for the wedding. Her old clothes from Naboo, maybe? It was tempting to go and look, but she wasn’t sure if she could walk that far. But she was still waiting for Vader to finish with the bath, so she set down her cup and braced herself against the bed to stand.

She nearly collapsed as soon as she stood, but fought against the urge, leaning on the cart for support until she reached a wall she could use to make it the rest of the way to the closet. When she pushed open the door and an automatic light came on, she didn’t know whether to laugh or groan. 

It was easy to tell that the half in all black was Vader’s, but her half looked more like a high-end lingerie shop than anything else. Skimpy underwear and robes in every color of the rainbow as far as the eye could see, a bright contrast against her husband’s black-on-black side. “You have got to be kidding me.” 

The door of the fresher opened and her husband left it with only a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. “If you’re done appreciating all of the lingerie of the Capital, your bath is ready,” he teased. He had drawn her a bath according to Ahsoka’s instructions left on the datapad. He had never taken a bath in his life and a few days ago, when Ahsoka found him and asked if he knew how to make one, his simple answer was water until the bathtub was brimming. She had thrown her hands up and muttered he was a disgrace and walked away. Apparently, drawing a bath for a moment involved a lot of salts and things that had different colors and smells. More complicated than just letting the water spill from the faucet.

“I didn’t ask them to buy  _ this _ many,” she protested, moving to him but losing her balance and falling against him. “Sorry.”

Her husband shook his head and steadied her on her feet, before he turned and grabbed a pear from the breakfast tray and took a bite, chewing slowly. “I gave Ahsoka free reign when it came to the costs of your wardrobe. I might have made a mistake.”

“Might. You might have to destroy all of it to teach her a lesson,” Padmé joked. Or half-joked. The thought of him ripping off her corset the previous night sent a hot flash through her body.

“Don’t tempt me,” he said, eyeing the skimpy lingerie through the open doors. “Now go on before the water gets cold.”

“Will you keep me company?” she asked as she started walking toward the fresher.

“I want to read over some things while you’re occupied,” he said, grabbing the datapad. “Besides, I’m not sore.”

“Wait, did you think I meant in the bath?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes?” He frowned. “You didn’t? Well, either way, I’m going to take the time to review some things.”

“I thought you could just sit with me and we could talk while I got cleaned up, but I understand,” she conceded, doing her best to hide her disappointment.

“We can talk after, I’m not sticking you in the bed until after lunch, to make sure you can enjoy and are not in pain,” Vader poured himself some caff, completely oblivious. “Now go, water’s cooling.”

Padmé nodded, heading into the fresher and gasping. The tub was  _ enormous, _ and it was easier to understand why he’d thought she wanted him in the bath with her. She slipped into the elegantly carved white marble basement and let out a sigh of relaxation as the water washed over her. With her eyes closed, it was almost like being in one of the hot springs hidden within the mountains of the lake country. One of her hands slipped down between her legs, rubbing at her clit in an attempt to recapture the euphoria that she experienced with Vader. She managed to work her way to a climax, but it wasn’t nearly as satisfying. After taking the time to wash her hair, and her body, she laid back in the tub and just let herself rest for a while. When the water had turned cold, she pulled herself out and grabbed a plush white towel to match Vader’s, returning to the bedroom as she wrapped it around her body. “Everything finished?”

“You think I don’t know what you did?” He asked, not even lifting his eyes from the datapad. He had exchanged his towel for the robe from the previous night, but it was tied at his waist. She blinked in confusion. “I can feel your life Force and every time you orgasm, or your arousal spikes, it shifts,” he looked up, eyebrows raised. “I thought you wanted to  _ talk. _ ”

“I did, but you weren’t there, so I had to do other things,” she explained calmly. “Am I not allowed to orgasm without you?”

Vader shook his head. “Physically, I will always be able to satisfy you, you just have to ask me,” he replied.

“You said you were busy,” she said, sitting on the stool by the vanity table that was obviously for her.

“To talk.”

“I honestly wasn’t planning on it when I first asked you,” she protested earnestly. “Read my mind if you don’t believe me. Sith can do that, can’t they?”

“Padmé, I’m not mad, I’m amused.”

“Amused?” she repeated.

“Yes,” he nodded, not explaining further. “So, I promised we could talk after your bath. What do you want to discuss? Our political strategy once this…  _ honeymoon…  _ is over?”

“No, I,” she shook her head, “I wanted to talk about us. To get to know one another better. Beyond the Emperor and Sith, and the former Queen and Senator, just as Vader and Padmé.”

Her husband tried to contain his sigh, looking far less amused than he did a minute ago. “Alright, what do you want to know that I haven’t told you already?”

“Is black actually your favorite color, or just a uniform you’ve always worn?” she asked with a playful smile.

“I don’t look good in other colors,” he replied. “Next.”

“A favorite color can be more than just what you like to wear,” she argued. “It could also be a color you like seeing in other things. Flowers, or art, or buildings, or,” she bit her lip, “clothing worn by your wife.”

“Why is having a favorite color important?” He asked in return, slightly antsy. “I’ve worn black my whole life. Exegol was black skies and thunderstorms. I didn’t see the sun until I was eleven and even then, it took me a year because I had gained light sensitivity. Then there is the red of my lightsaber and the white of the clone’s armor. I just… never paid any mind to color palettes.”

“I’m trying to find things we have in common,” she sighed, “because we might have entered this marriage to secure peace for the galaxy, but that doesn’t mean we can’t become close on our own terms.”

Vader tilted his head, pursing his lips. “You know that’s sort of impossible with our very distinctive upbringing and we’ll have to be partners in order to keep the Galaxy in line and meet the treaties.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t try,” she protested. “When I called you a good man last night, it wasn’t something I meant politically. It’s something I believe you are at your core.”

“What I am is a Sith. That’s my nature. You can’t ask for things that I will never be able to give you, Padmé, you’ll set yourself to disappointment,” he said calmly.

“I’m not asking for anything more than what you’ve already promised,” she said, dropping the towel and walking towards him naked, her wet hair covering her breasts. “That you’ll care for me and stand by me, and accept me as your partner in all things.”

“I will do those things, but don’t give them a different meaning from what I meant. I’ll care for your well being. I’ll stand by your side, have your back when you get called into question,” he stood up, and remained calm, almost annoyingly so. “Eventually, when we have an heir, we’ll have to coordinate and discuss how we will proceed, of course.”

“You make it sound so clinical and unfeeling,” she sighed, lacing her fingers behind his neck as she pressed her body against him.

“Padmé, that’s who I am,” he declared, simply, giving her a hard glare despite the way she was draped over him. “There’s nothing else to me and I hope you  _ knew  _ that before yesterday. I never lied about it.”

“Fine.” She conceded, unwilling to take this discussion to the point of argument, and instead brought their lips together in a kiss.

“Hmm,” he broke the kiss with a thoughtful look, happy that she dropped the subject. “Did you like how I woke you up this morning?”

“I think you know I did,” she murmured, tracing a finger along his exposed chest.

“Do you want to get down on your knees and learn to use your mouth in a similar way?” He raised his eyebrows. 

She pulled back in surprise, considered the offer, then nodded. “Show me.”

“Kneel,” he asked, untying his robe to expose his half-erected cock. Padmé obeyed, dragging her hands along his body as she sank down until her eyes were at a level with the hardened member. With a tentative curiosity, she reached out, her fingers brushing delicately over it and feeling its pulsing heat. He took her hand and wrapped it around his base. “Move it forward and back, and keep repeating that,” he coaxed her, hissing at her warm touch. As her fingers complied with his instructions, she noticed the tip starting to leak, and the unique scent that came with it. Remembering briefly the taste of her own spend on his lips when he kissed her the night before, she let her tongue dart out to lick at the unfamiliar, salty liquid. He let out a quiet moan. "Just open your mouth," he said, breathless and as she did so, he placed the tip of his cock on her tongue and pushed it inside of her mouth slowly. 

The unfamiliar length and weight were surprising to her, and as his length brushed her uvula, she fought the natural urge to gag and gripped his waist to pull him in deeper, until she felt him hit the back of her throat.

Vader groaned as he kept a hold on her locks. "Easy," he said, pulling back, to thrust in her mouth again, beginning a slow pace so she got used to her length. Unable to speak coherently, she just let out a muffled whimper in acknowledgment, adjusting to his movements. "Do you want to do it yourself?" He asked, pulling back. 

“Am I doing it right?” she asked, looking up at him with shining brown eyes.

"Yes, just don't take more than you can… breakfast is to stay in," he teased, brushing her wet hair behind her shoulders. 

“Okay,” she nodded, screwing up her face in concentration before enveloping his cock with her mouth again. Her head bobbed up and down against his stomach as she began to work the organ with her tongue and her lips. She knew that whatever was doing was right because of the moans and small gasps coming out of her husband's lips and the way he would fist her curls. “Mmmph…” she moaned, surprised as her own folds started to grow slick without any kind of attention. Just his response to having her suck him off was somehow enough to arouse her.

"If you don't stop," he said, breath ragged from her work on his member, "I'm going to cum inside of you and I don't know if you want that, for now," he gently pulled her head back. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes glowing. For the eyes of a Sith, they could be beautiful. They weren't a sickly yellow, but beautiful, melted gold. She considered the warning and pulled back, but not quite quickly enough that she completely avoided his seed spilling into her mouth. The spray of white spend decorated her lips, cheeks, and collarbone, and she dragged her hand over the spill, collecting it on her fingers and considering it. "Come here," he shook his head, and pulled her to her feet, "Let's get you cleaned up."

“Did I do it wrong?” she asked worriedly, dropping her hand to her side.

"No, I just don't want you to feel any kind of pressure," he said as he took her to the fresher and turned on the faucet of the sink. "If you had done it wrong, I wouldn't be cleaning my spend from you," he said, gently, as he cleaned her hands and her face. 

“But there’s room for improvement,” she guessed. “I’m not saying that because I’m ashamed. It’s just a fact. I’m new at this.”

"Of course, there is, but that's my personal pleasure to teach you," he turned the water off and kissed her lips lightly. "For a newbie, you're doing extremely well."

“I’ve always been a quick study,” she smiled against his lips. “So, what do you want to teach me next?”

He smiled wickedly at her. "Let's get you on all fours, your Majesty." Her eyes widened in surprise, but within the shock, he could see her pupils swallowing the brown of her irises, darkening her gaze with desire.

“Your wish is my command, your Majesty.”


	5. End of the Honeymoon. Period.

“So, Obi-Wan was right,” Ahsoka teased as the  _ Executor _ made its way toward Coruscant. “Bringing peace didn’t mean that _ all _ the wars were automatically gone.”

"No, it didn't. It's the small battles we need to fight," Vader replied as he paced the length of the cabin. "How much longer?" He asked her, frowning at the sinking feeling in his stomach. 

“Maybe an hour. Why?” she leaned over the edge of the sofa with a grin. “Are we missing the Empress, Master?”

He stopped, hand on his chest. They had been married for three months and hadn't spent a day apart, or a night without being with each other intimately, until he had to leave on a diplomatic visit for some  _ aggressive negotiations  _ in Corellia. "Is that what this is?" He thought about her every day. Wondered how she was doing. Missed her every night. It was something he never experienced before. 

“I think the romance holos would call what you’re doing  _ pining _ ,” Ahsoka teased, reaching out to tweak the lapel of his jacket. “Or maybe  _ mooning. _ Either way, it’s pretty clear you miss your wife.”

"I don't watch romance holos, it's a bunch of lies," he scowled and paused, unsure. "Do you think she has missed me as well? She probably didn't have the time. With the Senate and the private cabinet meetings. It's stupid to think so."

Keeping her mental shields up, Ahsoka considered the confession the Empress had made to her in the dressing room about how she was already in love or at least falling in love with Vader. “Maybe not that stupid. You’re her husband, husbands and wives are supposed to miss each other, right?”

"If it was a real relationship, like your romance holos, maybe," he said, stiffly. 

“Master, I know you have a heart, you don’t have to put so much effort into pretending you don’t. I’m not Mas Amedda.”

"Oh, you know I have a heart, do you?" He teased.

“It’s not a very big one, but it’s there. Otherwise, you’d have killed Obi-Wan Kenobi long before he could ever bring Padmé Amidala into your life.”

"Or I would have never saved you from the Inquisitors, isn't that right?" Vader tilted his head. 

“Exactly. So it makes perfect sense to me that you’re kind of attached to the beautiful woman you’re married to.”

"I wish it were that simple. But I do miss her," he confessed. "I don't know if it will ever… be what she wants. I know she wants more."

“Aw, come on, Master, don’t make it bigger than it is,” Ahsoka scolded lightly as the ship began its descent toward Imperial Center. “She’s a sweet woman who wants to be a good wife and a good Empress, it’s not  _ that _ complicated.”

_ Maybe it isn't. But I don't want to get attached. She'll leave. Eventually.  _ Vader simply nodded at her words and prepared to leave the ship and see her for the first time in four weeks. 

His wife was not waiting for him at the hangar when they disembarked. Instead, Sabé and Eirtaé stood, dressed in matching sleeveless red dresses with square necklines and wide gold belts that were marked with their mistress’s personal crest. “Welcome home, your Majesty,” Eirtaé said. “The Empress sends her apologies for not being here herself, the Senate session is running long.” 

Vader felt disappointment course through his body, but he masked it with a nonchalant expression as he nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't want her to neglect her duties. I'll be in my office."

“We’ll pass along the message,” Sabé promised.

Without replying, he entered the Palace and headed towards the turbolift, his mood already sour. Ahsoka opted not to follow him, sensing that she couldn’t really help that much in this current situation.

* * *

Padmé stepped out of the central pod, rolling her neck as she let out a yawn she’d been suppressing for an hour. “Trade route agreements need to be solidified in committee meetings so that we don’t have to argue about them in the full Senate,” she complained to Dormé.

“Of course, your Majesty,” her handmaiden nodded. “I’ll make a note of it for next session. And by the way, your husband has just made it home, he’s in his office—”

“Why didn’t you start with that?” Padmé demanded, picking up the pace as she charged towards the Senate’s hangar. “Come on!”

Cody was waiting for her at the speeder, helping her inside, followed by Dormé. "How was the session, your Majesty?" 

“Never mind that, take us home immediately,” Padmé insisted. “The Emperor’s back, and I wasn’t there to greet him.”

"I'm sure he understands that you had work to finish," Cody replied as he started the engine. 

“That’s not the point, Cody, haven’t you ever been in a relationship?” Dormé chuckled as she buckled herself in. “She just wants to get back to him.”

"No, can't say I have, but we'll be in the Palace in a short while," the Captain replied. 

“Violate traffic regulations if you have to,” Padmé told him bluntly.

“Do  _ not _ listen to her!” Cody chuckled and nodded. He was fast, but without breaking any laws. As soon as he reached the Palace, Padmé was climbing out of the speeder, nearly tearing the train of her dress in her hurry. “My lady!” Dormé yelled after her, but Padmé paid no attention, letting nothing deter her from reaching Vader’s office.

“You’re back!” she exclaimed as she opened the door. “Welcome home!”

"Yes, I got home a few hours ago, how was the Senate?" He asked, standing from his chair and coming around the desk, a smile unconsciously adorning his lips. She rushed into his arms, pressing a fervent kiss against his lips. 

“Horribly boring,” she muttered, “I would have adjourned if I knew you were back.”

"You were doing your job," he dismissed her worries, pecking her lips. 

“I know, but I’ve missed you,” she argued as she stepped back. “I’m allowed to do that, aren’t I?”

"You just missed what I would do to you at night, when we were alone," he smirked, shaking his head. 

“If that’s what you want to think,” Padmé huffed a little, spreading out the gold-embroidered red train of her gown as she sank into one of the chairs opposite his desk. As she sat, he got a very good view of the sheer sections of the skirt running up her legs.

"Why else would you miss me?" He asked, confused. The view of her shaped legs leaving him already aching to be inside of her again. He didn't know why, but he couldn't have enough of her. 

“Couldn’t it be because I enjoy your company even when we’re not in bed together?” she asked playfully, folding her arms over the jewel-encrusted gold bodice, and inadvertently pushing up her breasts.

“Really? I didn’t think I was that good of a companion,” his eyes traveled to her cleavage and he nearly tripped as he miscalculated the distance between himself and the desk, as he leaned back.

“You have your moments,” she said, suppressing a giggle.

Vader cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well… I missed you too,” he shrugged as if it was nothing that he had just said. The smile that spread across her face was nothing short of brilliant as she rose and pulled him down for another kiss.

“Tell me about Corellia, I’ll tell you about the Senate,” she whispered, and somehow it seemed like the most sensual offer in the world with the way she exhaled it into his ear.

He let out a small groan. “They were idiots. I made sure they knew I was very talented with a lightsaber and a wife who could politically bury them. I’m sure they’re behaving now,” he mumbled as his hands traveled lower on his wife’s body. “Nothing exciting to tell.”

“Hmm.” She tugged at the belt of his coat. “Well, I got stuck listening for hours about trade routes, even though today was supposed to just be a simple vote, and I had a flash of sympathy for those urges you’ve mentioned about murdering politicians you don’t like.”

“My poor wife,” he said. Biting his lip. “You should be rewarded for putting up with such low forms of life.”

“They just need a little more regulation. I’ll get them under control eventually,” she admitted. “They’re still getting used to a different leadership style.”

“Idiots, it’s what they are,” he huffed as he toyed with the golden strap of her dress and pulled it down so he could leave a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her ear.

“Oh, come now,” she gasped as his teeth scraped against her skin, “I used to be a Senator, do you think I’m an idiot?”

Vader scoffed. “No,” he mumbled as he pulled the zipper down on her dress, his mouth moving down to her cleavage. The top of the dress fell away, revealing a plunging snow-white corset studded in tiny diamonds.

“Then have a little more respect for the people I work with,” she scolded, twisting her fingers into his hair and pulling him closer.

He pouted,  _ actually pouted,  _ which might have been a first, and he used the Force to push the rest of her dress down her legs and hoist her up on top of his desk. Using his abilities again, he cleared everything from it, down to the floor. “Don’t be mean, I just got home,” and he tugged her back, so she was lying across the wood.

“I’m not being mean,” she protested, spreading her legs open so he could see the triangle of white lace covering her folds, held in place by a thin silk ribbon. “Mean would be making you work much harder for this.”

“But you’re just as needy as I am,” he quipped, massaging her legs, before he pulled her forward so that her backside was hanging from the desk, as he knelt between her legs. “I don’t know why they keep buying you intricate things, they’re always in my way,” and true to his nature, he ripped the lace and without a moment’s hesitation, placed his mouth on her folds. With almost three months of experience now behind her, Padmé expertly wrapped her legs around him to hold him close as she rocked back and forth against his tongue. He moaned, working his mouth and tongue over her. Her taste always drove him to the edge, his pants getting tighter as his cock hardened with his work on her. Plunging his tongue inside of her, he mimicked the thrusts she most wanted.

Whimpering and keening, Padmé finally came with a shudder, going limp against the desk. It had been a few days since she’d last tried to take care of herself, so she hadn’t realized how worked up she was until her husband had given her a very clear reminder. “Oh,  _ Vader, _ ” she groaned.

He pulled away, licking his lips and he kissed her up her inner thigh, his hands finding the clasps of the front of her corset. “How fond of it are you?” Her husband smirked.

“I think you know there’s plenty more where this one came from,” she answered huskily.

“You just love when I rip the clothes from your body,” Vader said with a grin and then a satisfying ripping sound echoed through the walls, and he threw the corset to the ground. With her breasts now free, he wasted no time in leaning down and paying them all the attention they didn’t have for the past four weeks. He took one in his mouth, suckling, and played with the other, flicking her nipple as he did so.

“I’ll pay you back when I,” her warning turned into a strangled yelp of pleasure, “can move again,” she finished breathlessly. “Oh, Force.” A small wave of envy coiled in her stomach as she thought about how he’d come by his skills, and she reached out to grab his coat, pushing it down. 

Releasing her breast, he discarded the jacket and placed open-mouthed kisses over her exposed chest, rocking his still dressed hips against her aching core. Standing straighter, he undid his belt and pushed his pants down enough to free his member, and positioned himself at her entrance, thrusting inside of her, hissing in pleasure as her muscles clenched around him. Padmé pulled herself up against him, pushing the high neck of his shirt out of the way so that she could bite at his neck as she rode him towards her climax.

Vader hissed at her bite and placed his hands on the desk, slamming into her almost wildly, which was a clear sign that he had craved her body, the feelings she invoked in him, that he craved  _ her  _ altogether and in the most shielded part of his brain, he was terrified of what he meant. With that in mind, he increased his pace, the desk scratching the floor with the intensity of his thrusts and he felt it give in under his strength, feeling the crack in the wood. 

“Fill me,” she whispered in his ear while they moved as one. “Come on, Vader, I know you’re close.” Grunting, his thrusts became harder until he stilled inside of her and came with a cry of pleasure, dropping his head on her shoulder. Her own release quickly followed as she pressed a kiss to his neck in the same spot where she’d bitten him. “Welcome home,” she said again, her tongue licking the shell of his ear.

“I should leave more often,” he sighed and pulled out of her, before raising his head and kissing her softly.

“Just as long as you always come back.”

“Are you sure? Because you would rule all on your own, without having to worry about the Sith at your side,” he teased as he adjusted his pants and shirt.

“And you wouldn’t have to worry about a tender-hearted Senator holding you back?” she countered easily.

“If my goal was for you to die, I wouldn’t have married you,” he rolled his eyes. “The Rebels were the ones to want my death for a long time.”

“That’s not true,” she protested.

“So there was never a plan to ambush me in Hoth and make sure my head rolled?” HE raised an eyebrow at her as he picked up the dress for her.

“Of course not,” she said indignantly, then blushed, “as I recall, the plan was supposed to be taking you hostage as leverage for negotiating with your father.”

Vader barked a laugh. “Right. He would have told you to cut my head off and see if he cared.”

“That’s horrible!”

“That’s who he was. You think he cared if I lived or died? He told me himself. ‘ _ You get captured, you get replaced.’  _ Getting captured was the biggest sign of weakness for him.”

“One would think a man from Naboo would have a greater understanding of the importance of family,” Padmé muttered, shaking her head. “To say that about your only son!”

“Oh, please, the only reason I exist was that he needed to have the perfect Apprentice and he thought his own blood would be  _ perfect.  _ Shame on me for never meeting his standards,” he shrugged. “He is probably rolling in his grave with the way I’ve been ruling the Empire, which makes me sleep much better at night. Well, that and all the sex we have.”

She laughed a little at that. “I think Mas Amedda is rolling in his grave too. Despite still being alive. He hasn’t stopped hating me.”

“Mas Amedda won’t be a problem anymore. Soon.”

“Do I want to know what you’re planning?”

“I’m collecting evidence so he spends the rest of his days rotting in the dungeons,” he explained. 

“If this is about what he said to me at the reception…”

Vader shook his head. “Not only that. Yes, I can’t have someone threatening you so bluntly like that, but there’s also the fact that he’s corrupt and he’s trying to stab me in the back at every decision.”

“Alright,” she nodded. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help. After we’ve properly celebrated your homecoming.”

“Leave it to me,” he kissed her forehead. “Maybe we can have dinner on our veranda, overlooking the city?”

“You make the arrangements for dinner,” she said with a smirk, “but leave dessert to me.”

“Deal. I’ll ask Threepio to arrange our favorites.”

“I’ll let you get back to work,” she said, pulling on her dress, though she left it open at the back. “And see you this evening.”

* * *

After work, he returned to his suite to prepare for dinner. He changed into a bespoke suit, in a dark blue, almost black. It was one of the few pieces of color that had found their way into his closet after he got married, but Vader found he didn’t mind wearing them. He grabbed a dark grey shirt and some black boots to complete the look.

“It’s not so bad,” he whispered in the mirror. Besides, every time he showed up in something other than black, Padmé glowed and he liked to be the one responsible for that reaction. 

“If you’re talking about me, I need to go change, I was going for ‘angelic,’” he heard his wife say from behind him. 

When he turned, his eyes widened, taking in the beautiful vision she made, all in white, with a deep, plunging neckline that showed the skin of her chest and it made him want to kneel at her feet and lavish it with open-mouthed kisses. “White,” he said suddenly.

“What about it?” She asked, not understanding his implication. 

“My favorite color,” he explained, recalling the conversation of that first morning after they got married. “White. For every outfit you wear, white is what attracts me the most.”

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind,” she said, looping her arm through his as they headed out to the veranda. “And for the record, mine is blue. Even before we met, but now that I know it looks very good on you, I like it even more.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he repeated with a small smile and pulled the chair for her. “You do look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” She settled in the chair, her curls blowing slightly in the evening breeze. “So do you. Handsome, I mean. I assume you don’t like to be called beautiful.”

He laughed. “No, that’s better suited for you,” he sat at his place, opposite of hers and Threepio started serving them. Padmé frowned a little when she saw the bottle in the droid’s hands and covered her glass. 

“Juice for me tonight, Threepio,” she said firmly. “Please.”

Vader found it curious, but shrugged it off. “How have been the last four weeks. Really, has anyone given you any hardship? Besides Amedda?”

“No, things have gone surprisingly well,” Padmé admitted. “I think it helps that I have experience on the other side of the Senate, I know how things work there. Today was an outlier.”

“It is helpful that you understand both sides,” he nodded in agreement, sipping his drink. “While we were in Corellia, many were happy with the peace treaty, while others were just displeased of some of the power and influence they were stripped of. Since neither Alliance nor Empire needs spies or cover-ups anymore, many are struggling to live their lives legally. They thrived on corruption.”

“And now that you’ve left, what does it look like?” she asked as Threepio returned to pour her a glass of shuura fruit juice, from which she took a long swallow before cutting into her dinner. “Less corrupt?”

“Getting there, I hope,” he pointed out. “The Galaxy doesn’t change in a snap of our fingers. It will be a long, work in progress.”

“Good,” she nodded between bites. “Good. Did anyone give you a lot of trouble?”

“The ones that tried quickly understood I’m not my father and I don’t do veiled threats, I follow them through immediately,” Vader smirked.

“I’ll be sure never to get on your bad side.” She stopped eating and frowned. “Threepio, this isn’t what I want anymore, can you please get me something else?”

“Do you know what you want, Mistress Padmé?” Threepio asked as he took the plate away.

“Something sweet,” Padmé answered. “But easy on the stomach.”

Now, it was strange. “Something wrong with the food?” He asked as Threepio moved away with the plate.

“Nothing’s wrong with the food,” Padmé bit her lip, fiddling with the long sleeve of her gown. “I’ve been dealing with this for a few days now, but it’s normal enough. After I left you this afternoon, I went to go see the doctor, for my monthly exam.” She was silent for a moment, letting the information land for him. He knew why she needed those visits.

“What is it, a cold?” He frowned, as he continued eating. “A passing bug that makes food tasteless? Ahsoka was sick a while back, maybe she was infectious.”

“It’s a baby,” she corrected. “I’m pregnant.”

He choked. Literally. Vader literally choked on one of the vegetables and he took the napkin to his mouth, coughing the obstruction out, as Threepio silently set a plate with a piece of a very beautiful cake in front of the Empress and hurried off. “What?” Vader asked, his voice strained as he took a big gulp of wine.

“I’m about four weeks pregnant,” she said, looking even more like an ashamed schoolgirl as she avoided his gaze. “I know we haven’t really talked about this except in the abstract, but it’s happening.”

He set the empty glass in front of him and cleared his throat. Vader knew this would happen, it was inevitable, but he was thinking they would have more planning. Then again, more planning meant precautions they definitely hadn’t taken in the months they’d been married. “It’s natural it’s happening,” his voice was more firm than he felt. “Neither of us took precautions and we do have sex every night. It was part of the contract. Bound to happen. An heir was needed.”

“Yes,” she agreed, finally looking up at him again. “This is a good thing. Our family’s growing.”

Vader nodded, but there was something about his demeanor that had shifted and she felt, more than saw, a barrier between them, the beginning of a distancing she wasn’t expecting. She reached across the table and squeezed his hand gently, trying to reassure him. “What did the medical droid recommend?” He asked, returning to his food which gave him an excuse to pull his hand from her.

“I’ve been given a list of foods that it’s best for me to eat, and ones that I need to avoid, and I’m not to drink liquor for a while,” she listed. “Other than that, at this point, there’s not much besides staying hydrated and taking care of myself. And I was already doing that.”

“Then you have to keep going,” he pointed out. “Make sure Ahsoka knows, so that she can also review the security in place and also to anticipate any needs you might have in time.”

“Al-alright,” she stammered, now actively alarmed by how detached and businesslike he seemed. “I’ll tell her. I just wanted you to be the first to know.”

“I’m grateful and for now, we shouldn’t let the news slip from our household. Your handmaidens need to make sure that they shouldn’t discuss this with anyone. Ahsoka knows how to keep a secret and from the troops, only Rex and Cody should know, so they can act accordingly, in case of an emergency,” he planned. “We should wait another four to five weeks to announce the pregnancy to the Galaxy. I definitely don’t want Amedda to know. It might push him over the edge.”

“You think he would actively try to hurt me and the baby?” On pure instinct, her hand flew to her exposed stomach nervously.

“He is capable of that,” Vader nodded, his eyes flicking from her hand back to her gaze. “Which will just push me to have him out of office as soon as possible. I don’t want him endangering your life or the heir of this throne that everyone knows, he wants for himself.”

It bothered her deeply that he seemed to be unwilling to say the word  _ baby,  _ but she forced herself not to think about it. “I understand. I’ll do my best to be discreet until my condition can’t be hidden.”

“Thank you,” he nodded and finished his dinner. She practically inhaled her cake to keep pace with him.

“Do you want your dessert now?” She asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“You’re willing to share your cake with me? It looked good!” 

“Oh, there’s more cake, but I wasn’t thinking you’d eat it out here.” She smiled at him impishly. 

Vader nodded. “Right, you’re cold. It is chilly, tonight, we should head inside. I’ll ask Threepio to clear this and bring me dessert after.”

She rolled her eyes a little as she got up without waiting for him to pull back her chair and headed into the bedroom. Vader watched her go and shrugged. “Threepio?”

“Yes, Master Vader?”

“Clear this and bring us two more pieces of cake, but to the suite instead,” he asked, standing up.

“Right away, Master Vader,” the droid replied and hummed as he collected the dishes.

Entering their bedroom, he sat down next to the windows and laid a hand over his heart, which had been thundering in his ribcage ever since she dropped the news on him. Taking deep breaths, he reminded himself that this was part of the package but it also meant that everything would be different.

“Vader,” his wife’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, and then he saw her. She was stretched out across the bed, completely naked, and her body still perfectly sculpted, leaving nothing to the imagination and giving no indication of her condition. “How’s this for a way to eat dessert?” she asked with a grin.

Even if the image was clearly tempting and part of him wanted to rush to the bed and take her in every way possible, there was a very glaring thing over his head. “Padmé, you’re carrying,” he stated, shaking his head.

“It’s fine,” she protested. “I asked the Emdee about it.”

“I don’t think we should take any risks. Your focus should be on your health, and resting,” he pointed out seriously. “Sex already gave us what we wanted. An heir to the throne, to the dynasty. You need to take care of it.”

“ _ It _ ?” she repeated, sitting up and folding her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

Something told him that what he’d said had been wrong, so he tried to amend his words. “Or she. Or he. We don’t know yet.”

“Say it,” she challenged. “Say  _ baby. _ This isn’t just an heir to the throne and the Galaxy, this is a baby,  _ our _ baby.”

“Padmé, there is no need to get worked up. I’m sorry if the word I used offended you, I didn’t mean it like that. You have to understand that they will be the heir to the throne and the Galaxy, so we both need to be careful until the delivery,” he stood up, staring at her calmly.

“Do you really think I’m so irresponsible that I hadn’t considered this already? I told you that I’d asked the Emdee about this. Don’t you trust me?”

“I think you know that I do. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have crowned you Empress and I wouldn’t have left you to handle the Empire while I traveled,” he explained. “I know you asked, but… I’m not comfortable doing anything while you’re pregnant. I don’t want to take that chance.” Jaw setting, she got up from the bed and headed to the closet, grabbing a red and orange spectra-dyed robe and wrapping it around her body. Able to read a room, he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Clearly, I’ve made you upset. I’ll leave for my office to catch up with some work. Don’t wait up.”

“What reason do I have to?” she asked bitterly.

Vader hesitated, but shook his head and said nothing, leaving the room, and his wife, alone.


	6. Getting the House in Order

_“I don’t understand, why can’t I talk with other kids?” Eleven-year-old Vader stood in front of his father’s throne and Palpatine's wrinkled face sneered at him. “Why do droids have to teach me? I thought leaving Exegol was so I could go to normal school.”_

_“Darth Vader, you are not a child, nor are you normal,” Palpatine said, coldly. “You are a Sith. No one would want to teach you or speak to you.”_

_“Why?”_

_“You’re a Sith. People hate you.”_

_The boy stood his ground, but his face fell away. “Everyone?”_

_“Yes. All they want from you is your power or your blood. Nothing else. Your purpose in life is to support me in my battle with the enemies of my Empire and when the time comes, your eventual replacement, but those are requests for other ages.”_

_Mas Amedda stood at the right of the man who called himself his father and Vader had escaped from the Palace enough times to stand by the Imperial City’s schools shadows to know that he had an unusual one. “But, father…”_

_“It’s_ **_Master_** _, my Apprentice.” Vader winced, recoiling in himself as sparks left his father’s fingers and he knew what it meant. “Now enough with the foolish questions. I am tired of your existential crisis. The sooner you realize you are nothing but a weapon, the better for you, Darth Vader. No one will ever love you. Not even your mother. She always knew she carried a Sith and she loathed it from the start. That’s what happens when you carry a Sith, you get filled with hatred. She left you without looking back,” the words were cold and like slash over slash in the young boy’s mind. “And she was your mother. Imagine what others would do to you.”_

Vader sat upright in bed, eyes wide and nearly black. It had been a decade since his last nightmare, but now, it was even as if he couldn’t close his eyes before the wretched memories he buried so deep within him came crawling back to the surface. Next to him, Padmé stirred and turned to look at him with bleary eyes.

“What is it?” she mumbled.

“Nothing, go back to sleep,” he replied, probably more harsh than he wanted to sound. She sat up, looking at him with a new shrewdness in her gaze.

“What happened? A nightmare?”

“No. Didn’t I tell you to go back to sleep?” Vader pushed the covers away and scowled as he stalked towards the fresher and closed the door behind him. Padmé sighed and grabbed a comlink from the bedside table.

“Threepio, will you please bring in some tea for myself and the Emperor?” she requested.

“Yes, of course, Mistress Padmé,” she heard the droid say.

“Thank you,” she said, turning off the comlink and staring at the fresher door.

The droid took fifteen minutes to bring the tea to their suite and her husband still hadn’t left the fresher. “Is everything already, Mistress Padmé? Do you need anything else from me?”

“The Emperor will deny this, but he had a nightmare,” Padmé said scathingly as she poured herself a cup of tea and sipped it slowly. “And he won’t say about what. I hardly think you can do anything to help there.”

“Goodness, Master Vader hasn’t had a nightmare since he returned from his first war, nearly a decade ago. Something must be really wrong, shall I bring some medicine to help him sleep?”

“If you think that will help,” Padmé conceded, tilting her head curiously. “What did he do the last time he had nightmares like this?”

Threepio paused. “Trained himself until he was passing out from exhaustion.”

“Well, that obviously won’t do,” Padmé clicked her tongue. “Did he ever tell you what he dreams about?”

“Oh, yes, when he was a child, all he had to talk to was me, it was why he made me in Exegol from the spare parts he was given to play with,” the droid replied happily.

“What are they about, Threepio?” Padmé pressed, annoyed with herself for not being more specific. “What’s haunting my husband?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you, Mistress Padmé, my protocol does not allow me to speak about Master Vader’s private affairs.”

“I’m his wife, if anyone should be allowed to know his private affairs, it should be me!”

“Yes, Mistress Padmé, I know, but my protocols haven’t changed.”

The door opened and Vader stepped out, looking more relaxed. “Stop badgering him, he has his protocols,” he pointed out. “Threepio, thank you for the tea. Go and recharge now.”

“Oh my, oh my,” the golden droid fretted as he waddled out of the room. Padmé hugged her knees to her chest, sulking.

“You can’t blame me for caring about you.”

Vader just gave her a long, dubious look before shaking his head. “You don’t need to, I’ve been taking care of myself for twenty-four years,” he said, pouring himself some tea and sitting on the bottom of the bed. 

“Twenty-four,” she echoed and frowned. “Did you have your birthday and not tell me?”

“Oh, it was a few days before I returned home from Corellia, it wasn’t important,” he shrugged

“Not important? It was your birthday! We could have celebrated!”

“Padmé, I never celebrated my birthday in my life,” he frowned at how upset she sounded. “Besides, I don’t even know if it’s real. The medical droids needed a date for my check-ups and this was the one I found on their file. Nobody told me.”

“Unbelievable,” she muttered, setting aside her teacup and burrowing under the covers like a child.

He looked down at his tea. “Sorry,” he said more to himself as he sipped his hot tea. “I think I’m going down to the training wing and workout for a while.”

“Fine,” she muttered. “Do that if that’s what you want.”

Vader didn’t say anything, he just looked at her sleeping form. From the day they met and until the day she revealed she was expecting, they had had a perfect relationship. They didn’t argue or got upset with each other and everything worked out smoothly between them. But ever since she discovered she was carrying, it has been different. For the past three weeks, all that had happened was little fights and little arguments. Padmé would always be scowling at him, or turning her back in bed and he rarely knew why.

_She always knew she carried a Sith and she loathed it from the start. That’s what happens when you carry a Sith, you get filled with hatred._

His heart stopped momentarily, as his father’s words rang in his ears. It was happening. Without replying and holding back the intense migraine threatening to hinder him, he grabbed his lightsaber from his nightstand and left.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d spent in the gymnasium, venting his frustrations on the sparring droids, but at some point, the door opened, and Ahsoka stepped in. “Phew, have you been here all night?” she gagged, waving at the air with her hand. “I can smell the sweat from here!”

“This is your fault and Kenobi’s fault,” her Master turned to her, eyes blazing, pointing at her head with the red beam. “You should have stopped me and I should have killed Kenobi a long time ago. So maybe, it’s my fault too. For not killing him. For listening to him. What does he know, anyway? He has a bastard son whose own mother had him registered as a nephew. Women,” he hissed and with a devastating last blow, cut the droid in half.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what’s got you this worked up? What happened between you and Padmé?” Ahsoka asked as she ignited her own saber and adopted a defensive stance. “Did she bite you or something? Make a nest out of all your black cloaks?”

“Don’t get snippy with me,” he hit his lightsaber against hers. “I should have never married her. I didn’t need to and I was a fool to do so.”

“I thought she’s supposed to be the one who’s getting all testy and hormonal with the pregnancy, not you,” Ahsoka argued, pushing back against him so she could duck and spin away to get in a strike of her own.

“Testy and hormonal?” He provoked, as he came at her with a series of blows and strikes, backing her into a corner. “Maybe I’m seeing things clearly for the first time. I should have never brought someone into the royal household. This whole thing is a mess because I was weak. I know what happens when we’re weak and maybe I should start teaching you that as well.”

“Weak?” Ahsoka repeated, using the Force to shove him back. “You’re stronger with her by your side, and you know it! Look how much the two of you have managed to do together in only four months! Without her, you’d be juggling twenty different rebellions from the number of people you’d have killed for annoying you in the Senate!”

“Oh, that’s an exaggeration, I would have never gotten so far,” he scowled, stumbling back. “I am constantly distracted by her. She keeps nagging me for attention and _things_ I _can’t_ give her. The Empire is what I should be focused on but even when I’m off-planet, she’s getting in my head and I can’t have that. If I’m in a battle, I need to have a clear and sharp mind. Not clouded like I am right now. I don’t need dramas,” with every statement, his lightsaber clashed with hers.

“Then you should have quit the Empire as soon as you learned your father was dead.” She swiped at his legs. “You’re in charge of the entire galaxy, there’d be drama whether or not you were married! There’d probably be _more_ drama if you weren’t married, with a million gold-diggers trying to sink their well-manicured claws into you!”

Vader just glowered and with a few strikes, he had disarmed her and crossed both sabers over her neck. “When you’re distracted, you lose your head,” he said in a cold tone. “Don’t lose yours, my Apprentice.”

Throwing her weapon to her feet, he turned and walked away from the room.

* * *

“You can’t be working yourself up like this, my lady, it’s not good for your health or the baby,” Eirtaé sighed as she brought in the tray with Padmé’s lunch.

“I just don’t understand it. Ever since I told him about the baby, he’s been so cold and detached. I thought this would bring us closer together,” Padmé complained as she took a few spoonfuls of the soup.

“There’s something in the pregnancy that’s not working for him and as hard as it is, you need to try and figure out what it is,” Dormé said. “We all know he’s a difficult and mysterious man, but there must be a way inside his head.”

“I don’t know if I can do this for another seven months,” Padmé lamented. “This should be the happiest time of my life. We should be talking about designing the nursery, names to call the baby, milestones like the heartbeat and detecting the sex, but he’s put up a wall of ice between the two of us.”

“Have you told him that?” Sabé asked, as she hung some new dresses in the closet.

“If I even tried, he’d shut me down!”

Sabé shook her head. “You don’t know that. You have to make him listen to you. Listen to how he’s making you feel.”

“Yes. He might be dense enough not to know he’s hurting you,” Dormé pointed out. “We all know he’s a little slow in recognizing the needs and emotions of others. Outside the room, at least, from what you tell us.”

“Yes, well, my primary means of connection with him has been pulled out from under me, given that he doesn’t want to have sex and risk _the heir._ That’s what he calls our child!”

“This is a man that, most likely, never held a baby,” Eirtaé pointed out.

“Maybe not even seen one,” Dormé added.

“Instead of seething, search him out, sit him down and get the truth from him while also speaking yours. He has to know how you feel. Dormé and Sabé are right. You need to speak up because the way that he is, he won’t understand it for himself.”

“It’s not going to work,” Padmé muttered, fingering with the gold-embroidered train of her dress. 

“You can say that after you try,” Sabé said, exasperated.

“You need to be the one in control,” suggested Dormé. “Make sure you’ve got him as a captive audience.”

“Did you not hear the part where I don’t have the leverage to do what you’re implying, Dormé?”

“Well, you do still have a mouth, don’t you?” the handmaiden countered with a smile.

“Try to speak with him and then let us know if he needs some ass-kicking,” Sabé quipped.

“You cannot fight my husband.”

Sabé sniffed. “If he hurts you, I want to see who can stop me,” she muttered under her breath.

“He’s a Sith, Sabé, he could kill you without touching you!”

“Your husband is scary,” Dormé grimaced.

“Well, none of you have really seen me upset,” Sabé scowled as she stepped back from the closet to admire her work. “There. Everything ready for the next month of pregnancy. You might already be showing.”

“Don’t be absurd, Emdee said it won’t be until the third month,” Padmé shook her head.

“Your dresses are getting tighter,” Eirtaé pointed out. “It’s different for every woman. You’re very petite and your husband… not so much.”

“I’m going to choose to ignore that and ask you to leave while I finish my lunch and then maybe take a nap. Or prep for the next Senate session. I don’t know yet.” Padmé waved them away. “Go have a spa day with the other girls or something.”

“Instead of a nap, go speak with your husband, my lady,” Eirtaé stood and curtsied. “We believe in you.”

Alongside Dormé and Sabé, they left the room, leaving the Empress to her own thoughts and ideas. She idly swirled her spoon in the broth for a while before finally finishing the meal and leaving it for Threepio to pick up later. Then she wandered through the suite into the fresher and drew herself a lukewarm bath, stripping off the pale blue dress and submerging herself in two fluid motions. She didn’t really need the bath, the water just helped her remember Naboo, and to think a little more clearly. When at last she couldn’t stand how wrinkled her fingers and toes had become, she climbed out and exited the room only to see that it had grown dark outside through the windows.

Remembering Dormé’s advice, she went into the closet and grabbed a set of red lace underwear, consisting of a brassiere, panties, and a belt with garters attached to it, although not any stockings. Before she could think better of it, she pulled on the ensemble and covered it with the same hooded robe she’d worn on her wedding night. Then she went back into the bedroom and grabbed her datapad, scrolling through the agenda for the next Senate session as she waited for her husband. 

When Vader entered the room, he was looking down at his own datapad while removing his coat at the same time. “Hey,” he said, frowning at a spelling mistake in the trade route contract and clicking on it to highlight it so it could be changed.

“I have an offer for you,” she said, setting her reading aside and standing up. He was startled for a moment and turned around, eyes widening as he recognized the robe. “I want to talk, and I want you to listen to everything I have to say before you say anything. If you can do that, I’ll show you what I’m wearing under this, and then I’ll suck you off. Deal?”

“You think I’ll only listen to you if you offer me a nice view of your body and a blowjob?” Vader raised his eyes, alarmed.

“I've been trying to get you to listen to me through normal means,” she pointed out coolly, “but those don't seem to be working, and you won't let me use Threepio for information, so what do I have left besides my body?"

“I never said I wouldn’t listen, but you keep making me want to talk about things that don’t matter,” he explained. “Of course, I’ll listen to you. But you don’t need to offer me your body as a bargaining chip.”

“Well, since you asked. Sit down,” she ordered, pointing at the bed. “This might take a while.”

Vader winced, but still, he obeyed her orders, sitting on the edge of the bed and powering down his datapad. “I’m all ears.”

“I understand how much this baby is changing our lives. And I understand that change this big can be frightening,” she started, maintaining steady eye contact with him, “but I see it as a blessing. Not just for the galaxy, but for _us_. I want this to be a celebration of the life we’re building together, I want to share the milestones of this pregnancy with you as they come, I want you to be involved so that we can both grow to love our baby as we prepare to welcome them. And it hurts me that you don’t seem to want _any_ of that.”

He could see in her eyes the hurt he was causing her and he listened to every word. Looking down at his intertwined hands on his lap, he thought about them. _Us. Our baby. Love._ “You know what is my experience with the mothers of this family?” Vader asked with a small sigh, playing with an invisible thread on the cover of the bed. _I can’t tell her._ **I have to.** _She’ll think us weak._ **I’m hurting her.** “It’s with mine. She abandoned me after my birth. She loathed me from the time I was conceived up until the moment she couldn’t stare at me any longer and left me. With him. Because her baby was the son of a Sith. And people hate Sith,” he explained, maintaining a stony expression. “We’re a curse on this Galaxy.”

“Do you honestly know me so little to think that I hate you?” she asked, placing her hands on his shoulders as she sat beside him. “The people who brought you into this world were cruel, Vader, in very different ways, but what they have in common is that neither of them did what a parent should. I don’t intend to be like that, and you don’t have to either.”

“What if it changes with time?” He challenged her. “When you start to realize just who and what you’re carrying. You know who I am but you don’t seem to fully realize what I represent and when the spell is broken, words are meaningless. I hated, _despised_ who my father was. If I am this way, it’s because of what he did to mold me. I don’t know how to be anyone else. I never held a baby, I don’t even know what a baby looks like, all I know, is that with my bloodline, tragedy follows.”

She nearly laughed as he said exactly what Dormé and Eirtaé had said, but she managed to stay serious. “I don’t believe in bloodlines like that. I think we can choose who we want to be, and I don’t think you want to be like your father.”

“What if I am? What if I can’t be anyone else but him?” And those were the fears, unconsciously eating him inside, and he widened his eyes as such a confession was unusual for him to do. He doesn’t remember speaking about his fears with anyone, but Threepio. The last time he spoke with the droid was after he had killed the first Rebels and nightmares had chipped away at his soul.

“I won’t let you be.”

“That’s a big promise to make.”

“Maybe, but I’m making it all the same. You’re the father of my child. You’re my husband,” she swallowed back the temptation to add, _you’re the man I love_. “And sometimes, the people around us can see us more clearly than we see ourselves. So I’m telling you now, I won’t let you become the monster you fear so much.”

He smiled, still apprehensive, and leaned into her side, kissing her cheek as a thank you. She smiled and turned to capture his lips playfully.

“I know you said I didn’t need to bribe you with sex to get you to listen, but do you want to see what I’m wearing anyway? It won’t be long until I can’t fit into things like this anymore.”

“Well,” he began, thoughtfully. “It can’t hurt to look.”

Her smile turned into a full grin as she pulled open the robe, giving him a good look at the scraps of red lace that covered very little of her body.

Vader’s mouth opened slightly. Despite her condition, she was barely, barely showing. Since he had taken the time to know her body well, he could see the slight roundness of her stomach over the lace, but no one would immediately say she was expecting. Her breasts were fuller, her curves more defined and her skin had a healthy glow that was drawing him in.

“I may change my mind about the sex part,” he whispered as his gaze grew heated and his mouth watered for her. “That’s still okay, right?”

“Yes, it’s still okay,” she confirmed, pressing a kiss to his neck and tugging at his shirt. “We’re in the early stages. Things might change when I start to get a little bigger.”

“Then, by all means, do take advantage of me, wife,” Vader chuckled as he discarded his shirt to the ground. “I am at your disposal tonight.” Padmé took his words to heart, unbuckling the belt that was holding his pants in place and pushing it aside so she could reach in and grab his cock. Her husband hissed and bucked his hips forward as her fingers expertly stroked him to attention.

“I’m a woman of my word,” she murmured in his ear as she pushed his clothes down further, freeing the swollen organ. Smirking at its size, she bent over his lap and kissed the tip before taking the full length into his mouth. Her fingers slipped under, tracing and teasing his balls as she sucked.

“And I greatly…” his breath hitched as she expertly stroked him and sucked his length, “admire you for it,” he finished with half a moan, fisting the sheets. For someone who was a blushing virgin just four months ago, she had come out of her shell and would please him in multiple ways he couldn’t begin to imagine. Padmé’s hands and tongue worked him closer and closer to the edge, his cock hitting the back of her throat easily this time. She tapped once against his stomach, as if to signal him that he could cum. He let go of his climax, coming with a small cry on her mouth. He fell back on the bed and sighed. Fine, he could admit he was being a bit dramatic when he said he wouldn’t have sex with her during pregnancy. Another six months without sex would drive him mad. “That was… wow. I needed that.”

“I thought you might,” she laughed as she pulled herself up to kiss him, drops of his spend still on her lips. “I’ve missed you.”

Wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her down to cover him, he kissed her behind her ear. “I’ve missed you too. I like it better when you’re not upset with me.”

“Show me,” she groaned, rubbing her hips against his waist. “Show me how you’ve missed me.”

Vader brought his lips to hers and kissed her at the same time that he got rid of the pieces of lace she had on her body. He caressed her back with the tip of his fingers, up and down her spine, provoking her, enjoying how she got goosebumps from his touch. “Ride me,” he whispered in her ear.

She obeyed, rocking against his body for a few moments to bring him back to attention before she raised her hips up and then brought her cunt down on his cock in a single fluid motion. “Vader,” she chanted slowly, picking up the pace with every thrust of her hips. He held her hips, helping her increase her rhythm, moaning as she moved over him. “Vader, Vader, _Vader_ …”

“Kriff, Padmé,” Vader moaned as he raised his hips each time to meet her. “Come for me, I can feel you’re close,” he tightened his hold on her hips, and she exhaled, spilling against his cock with a soft, sweet moan. He thrust a few more times before he came, again, inside of her. Wrapping his arms around her petite figure, he dropped feather-light kisses over her face, feeling for the first time in two weeks, completely relaxed and without a worry in his mind. 

As they both settled back against the pillows, Padmé ran a hand through his curls and frowned a little, staring at the back of his neck. “Is this a scar?” she asked, parting the hair to get a better look.

“What? Oh, no, it’s a birthmark,” he dismissed it, already sleepy. “Had it since I could remember. Grew my hair long because often, the troops would ask me if I had a slave chip taken out or something. It was annoying me so I had to hide it somehow.”

“Oh,” she nodded, letting her hand fall away. “I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“It’s okay, it’s just a birthmark,” Vader mumbled, burrowing his face in her hair. “You smell nice,” he complimented quietly.”

“New perfume,” she said, kissing his forehead. “I’ll tell you more about it in the morning.”

* * *

“Sir? We’ve got it all in place.”

Vader nodded, as he watched, again, the recording of Amedda making an illegal deal with rebel extremists. He should have known the Chagrian would try something on his wedding day. He couldn’t prove that he ordered the hit on Palpatine, frankly, from the deep of his cold heart, he didn’t even care about that. But what he tried to pull on his wedding day, the assassination attempt on both him and his wife, had been the last straw for Vader. This was what he had tried to discover. What he had protected Padmé from.

“Be careful and bring him to me as soon as you arrest him. Arrest all parties that have been involved with him in his illegal affairs for a thorough questioning overseen by Ahsoka, please.”

“Of course, sir.” Rex saluted. “I’ve got a doubled guard around the Empress too, just in case we’ve missed anything.”

“Good. I don’t want her around when we’re doing this. I know we weeded out a lot of his spies, but he might have more and I’m not risking anything. Not her or our baby’s life,” he declared and then paused, shocked at his own words. _Our baby._ If Padmé had been present to hear that, she probably would have kissed him.

“Moving out now, sir.” Rex put his helmet back on and saluted. “See you in the interrogation block.”

“Thank you.”

Eliminating Amedda would come with a few challenges. There would have to be a redistribution of duties for him and Padmé, to pick up the slack left by the lack of a Grand Vizier, but Padmé was supposed to be avoiding undue stress during her pregnancy. And there weren’t many other options Vader could really trust. Ahsoka was too young and inexperienced, and the rest of his closest advisors were clones.

An idea came to mind and he couldn’t help but grin. If the Jedi wasn’t the Lord Consort of Mandalore already… Vader had not been in touch with Obi-Wan for a while, but if the Jedi’s position hadn’t changed, he would have a job offer for him later that night, one he would not be able to refuse.

For now, he needed to confront Amedda and get that business solved, so he could move on and enjoy the next chapter of his life without pending threats looming over his head.

The Chagrian was fuming in the interrogation cell when Vader arrived. “Your Majesty, thank the Force, this is outrageous. Someone must have hijacked the programming of the clones, they’re accusing me of treason!”

Vader didn’t reply. He placed the datapad in front of the Grand Vizier and played the security tape, sitting down on the chair opposite of the Chagrian and watching his reactions. The sound was clear. It was Mas Amedda’s voice arranging for the assassination of the Emperor and his new wife, on their wedding day. It was him giving them the security details, how many troops, how many guests. The perfect spots to hit when no one was watching. Vader remained quiet and stoic, fingers drumming over the hilt of his lightsaber as Amedda’s face became a paler shade of blue. When the recording ended, he spoke for the first time. “Still think it to be outrageous?”

“This footage must have been edited. Or else some other kind of forgery! I have dedicated my life to serving the Empire, and the dynasty of the Sith!”

“Except, I was not the dynasty you wanted to follow,” Vader pointed out, coldly. “You thought I would share my predecessor’s ideals, desire for bloodlust. But I didn’t. I don’t. That didn’t sit well with a power-hungry low-life like you.”

The pretension fell away as Amedda bared his teeth in a snarl at the young Emperor. “I knew you would be worthless. Being the son of a whore slave that your father was convinced was blessed by the Force. Naming you his heir was his worst mistake."

It was Vader’s time to pale at the words coming out of the Chagrian’s mouth. “A mistake he didn’t get the chance to undo. Or did you think he had put your name up, before mine, when he died?” He tried to hold in his anger, his eyes flashing with rage as without touching it, the hilt of the lightsaber began to vibrate as if begging to be used.

“Are you accusing me of killing him?” Amedda scowled. “I was urging him to disinherit you and choose a worthier Apprentice from among the Inquisitors not two days before his murder! You had more cause to want him dead than I!”

“I didn’t care if he lived or died,” Vader dismissed his empty accusations. “We could be here discussing who wanted him dead. All the Galaxy did. He wasn’t popular, and contrary to popular belief, neither are you.”

“And you think you are because you have a Republic-loving slut for an Empress now? How long before she leads you to destroy _everything_ Lord Sidious worked for?” Hatred in his eyes, Amedda spat directly into Vader’s face. "You should have been banished with your whore of a mother, when he realized how flawed you would be. Not even Exegol could eradicate that disgusting human side of you."

In less than a second, Amedda had the red hot beam of the lightsaber at his throat and Ahsoka had burst through the door. 

“Master, _no_!”

Vader was vibrating with rage at so many insulting things in one sentence. “He doesn’t deserve to live,” he hissed, venom dripping from his lips. “He insulted my wife. He insulted me. I can execute him right here.”

“Or you can execute him properly,” his Apprentice coaxed gently as she stepped towards him. “For the Galaxy to see, so they know not to mess with you. Don’t let him bait you into denying yourself justice.”

“What do you mean about my mother?” He asked, seething. “Who was she?” Vader demanded.

Amedda smirked and shut his mouth, the implication clear. He wouldn’t say anything more, not now that he knew it was leverage. 

“I’ll find it on my own,” Vader pulled the lightsaber away. “I’ll have the resources to. You will most likely be executed and I’ll happily hang your head on the wall,” he shut the lightsaber off, before leaning forward in the table, staring into the Chagrian’s eyes coldly. “The dynasty you served ends here. Mine… well, mine is coming. Eight months and he’ll be here. By then, you’ll be rotting away, under dirt and grime, like the scum you really are.”

“I’m sure your spawn will be as useless as you are while its mother works to restore her precious Republic.”

“Green doesn’t suit you,” Vader pulled back. “I’ll see you at your execution.” Turning on his heel, he left the interrogation room. Ahsoka followed him, looking concerned. “I should have killed him.”

“You’ll get to kill him in a day or two, what’s a little wait?” she argued.

“You saw how he spoke of Padmé in there! I can’t allow that. Or the fact that he knows the truth about my mother and will not tell me.”

“Look, I’ll use the Force to figure out what I can, but you need to calm down. At the rate you were going, you would have killed him before he told you what you wanted to know. Go blow off some steam in the training room,” she suggested. “Or talk to Padmé.”

“I don’t want to bother her with this. Unnecessary stress for her and the baby,” he shook his head.

“Training room it is, then. Leave this slime to me, Master. I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t!” He squeezed her shoulder with a confident smile. “Let’s train.”


	7. Ways a Family Grows

“Ow!” Padmé sucked on the finger she’d just stuck with her embroidery needle. “This is harder than it looks!”

“Maybe you should leave that to Dormé?” Vader asked, wincing as she stuck the needle in her finger again.

“No, I want to do this myself,” Padmé insisted stubbornly as she tried yet again to continue with the landscape pattern she was attempting to stitch into the silk. “My sister made baby blankets for her children, and so did our mother, and her mother before her. It’s a tradition!”

“Just… don’t lose your fingers over it,” he smiled at her, understanding her tenacity in the question. “We need them for other things...”

“Oh, Force, don’t distract me further,” she blushed pink as a knock came on the door. “Are you expecting someone? I thought we had the day off?”

Vader sighed and stood, setting the datapad on the table. Opening the door, he tilted his head. “Snips?”

“Shmi Skywalker,” his apprentice said. “That’s the most I was able to get out of him before he passed out. Her name was Shmi Skywalker, and she came from the Outer Rim.”

The Emperor stilled as he stared, wide-eyed, at the young Togruta. “My mother?” He whispered. “Thank you, Ahsoka. I don’t know how you broke him but… I’m very proud and grateful,” he nodded, distractedly, as he sat on the bed, frowning. “Outer Rim?” He ran a hand over his hair. “That’s a needle in a haystack, with just her name but… it’s a start.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Padmé called

“Yesterday, when we arrested Mas Amedda, he spoke about my mother,” Vader started to explain. “Apparently, and not surprising at all, Palpatine lied to me about her. Ahsoka was telling me what she managed to get from him today.”

“Shmi Skywalker,” Ahsoka added, and Padmé dropped her sewing, bringing both her hands to her mouth as she gasped. “What is it?” The apprentice immediately asked.

“Padmé?” Vader stood, frowning as he approached his wife and knelt at her side.

“I know her,” the Empress confessed, “or at least I knew her. I met her when I was fourteen, and my ship was damaged on our way here, to petition your father for help. She talked about her son, a little blonde boy with a mark on the back of his neck.”

“That’s a small Galaxy,” Ahsoka muttered, eyes wide with shock. 

“Where was she?” Vader asked, his hands slightly trembling.

“Tatooine,” Padmé answered. “She was working in a junk shop in Mos Espa, owned by a Toydarian named Watto.”

“That’s what he meant by slave,” her husband sat at her side and shook his head. “He sold her to the Hutts in Tatooine, they’re the ones that control the slavery in the system. All this time, he let me believe...” he didn’t finish his sentence, shaking his head. “I have to find her. I need answers.”

“I’m coming with you,” Padmé said immediately, squeezing his hands.

“I don’t want you taking risks!” Vader pointed out.

“I agree that she should go,” Ahsoka quipped. “You need her. You know that. You don’t speak human most of the time and we don’t want you to get stabbed by a random Tusken for lack of manners.”

“I won’t be at risk,” Padmé added gently, “because I know you’ll keep me safe. You’d never let anything happen to me, or the baby. Besides, why would I have met her if the Force didn’t mean for me to lead you to her? To reunite you?”

He gave her a soft smile. “Then we’ll leave tonight. Ahsoka will keep things in control here, won’t you, Snips?”

“And Obi-Wan, once he gets here,” the teenager promised. “Go get your mom.”

Vader took Padmé’s knuckles and kissed them. There were a lot of questions to be answered. After all, it has been fourteen years since Padmé has seen her. What if she had died? What if she was sold, again? What if, what if, what if…

* * *

Padmé raised the white hood of the long-sleeved tunic she was wearing as their shuttle began its descent into Mos Espa’s spaceport. The tunic, along with the brown-grey undershirt and trousers she was wearing to go with it, were still of better quality than what was commonly worn on Tatooine, but it was a much simpler outfit that would let her blend in on the desert planet. “A word of warning,” she said to her husband as she sat in the co-pilot’s seat. “She may call you Ani.”

“Why would she do that?” Vader asked, confused. He too was dressed in more simple attire at his wife’s insistence. Simple, grey pants, with combat boots and a white shirt. He had his black robe over his shoulders and hood over his golden curls.

“It’s what she named you. Or rather, it’s her nickname for you. She called you Anakin when you were born. Anakin Skywalker.” As she spoke the name, it sounded right somehow. It fit him, and the beauty that she had glimpsed within him so often.

“Anakin…” he whispered, frowning. “The name is familiar, but I never… I didn’t know. I feel like a lie, I always believed in what he told me, and to find out about this… I don’t even know how to face her. What to say.”

“You’ve thought for twenty-four years that she abandoned you out of hatred,” Padmé reminded him tenderly. “That’s a terrible burden to put on a child, made even worse by the fact that it was a lie, but you’re not to blame for that. And even if you don’t know what to say, I’m sure that she will.”

He sighed and gave her a soft kiss. Ahsoka was right, he needed her there at his side. He didn’t know what he would do if she hadn’t been with him on this trip. “Why do you always know what to say?”

“It’s the first thing they teach us when we learn to be politicians,” she joked as they came in for a landing and the shuttle ramp began to lower.

Vader rolled his eyes. “Lead the way, smartass.” 

Padmé chuckled and placed her hand in his as they walked out. There was a frizzy-haired young woman running around, along with a few mechanic droids. “Hello,” Padmé said politely as she approached the woman. “We’re looking for Watto’s Junk Shop, is he still around here?”

“Who wants to know?” the woman asked stiffly. “And how badly do you want it?”

“Badly,” Vader replied, raising his hood enough for the woman to see his golden eyes. “Is he, or is he not? And his slave, Shmi?”

“Y-yeah, they’re both still here, somehow,” the woman stammered, clearly terrified. “Watto must use her as leverage on nearly every pod race, but somehow, he still hasn’t lost her.”

“Thank you,” he took some credits and placed them in her hand, “for the cooperation.” Tugging his wife away from the woman, he sighed, “sometimes, Angel, you just need to be aggressive.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she said dryly as they walked the streets of the city together. The scent of unfamiliar meats and spices assaulted her nose and she gagged. “Oh, the baby  _ does not _ like the food here.”

“Thankfully, she won’t have to eat it,” he shook his head, amused. “As soon as I have my mother, we’re leaving.”

“She?” Padmé repeated, unable to resist grinning as she began to recognize the twists and turns of the market. “You think it’s a girl, huh?”

“Maybe,” he admitted, a slight blush covering his cheeks and he was grateful for the hood. “I wouldn’t mind having a boy either. I just keep picturing a girl,” he stopped, bringing her closer. “A little you.”

“Oh, you’re sweet,” his wife said, standing up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek just as they reached the awning she knew to be Watto’s. “We’re here.”

He froze suddenly. “Oh…”

“Breathe and let me do the talking,” she suggested as a blue Toydarian flew out the door, speaking in Huttese. “Basic only,” she told him. “We’re looking to make a deal with you.”

“Deal? What kind of deal, uh?” He flew around them, annoying Vader and if his wife hadn’t been holding his hand, he would have choked the little devil. “I have everything. Nothing for you to offer.”

“You have a slave, Shmi Skywalker. We want her,” Padmé answered testily.

The Toydarian laughed mockingly and Vader squeezed her hand.  _ Let me kill him. _ She squeezed back as a firm  _ no.  _ “She’s nothing. Why you want her? Just a slave.”

“She was my nanny before she was sold to the Hutts to pay down some debts,” Padmé lied confidently. “I’ve managed to reclaim some status and means for myself, and I want her back.”

“No. You have no money needed. She’s worth too much. More than you can offer.”

“You don’t know what we—” Before Padmé could finish, Vader let go of her. As soon as her husband’s hand slipped from hers, she knew she had lost the little control she had had over him. With a blast of Force that no bystanders noticed, Watto was sent inside the shop, to land loudly on some scrap metal laying around his shop. “Why would you do that?” Padmé scolded as she hurried into the shop.

“He was annoying me,” Vader replied, unbothered as he followed her inside. A woman in her early forties, dark-haired with frightened brown eyes was pressed against the wall, clutching a droid’s arm in shock as she stared at the scene unfolding before her.

Vader stopped by the entrance and he blinked, as his eyes landed on her and he felt his breath hitched.  _ Her face… I dreamed about her. When I was a child. _

“Shmi,” Padmé said as she helped Watto out of the scrap pile. “It’s Padmé. Do you remember me from when I was a child?”

The woman nodded slowly and she slowly relaxed, a warm smile spreading across her face. “Yes, dear. Of course, I do. I’ve been thinking about you so much for the past five months."

“I brought my husband here,” Padmé explained slowly as she looked back at Vader. “He, uh, he wanted to meet you.”

Shmi looked at the figure by the entrance of the shop for the first time and she gasped, and the mechanical arm in her hands slipped from her fingers, clattering to the ground. “Oh,” she said softly, giving two steps forward. As if there was a magnet, Vader took two of his own steps forward, his hood dropping and she could see his face. The blonde curls, golden eyes, the angular lines of his jaw, and flushed cheeks. “It’s really you, my sweet boy, my Ani.”

“I… I am,” he glanced at Padmé, suddenly very uncertain of who he was.  _ Sweet boy? Ani?  _ His eyes returned to the older woman in front of him and he didn’t know how to speak. “I never… I never knew,” he whispered, feeling something sting in his eyes and a huge lump in his throat. He bit his lower lip to keep himself from losing control.

“I’m not surprised,” Shmi whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek. “I did what I could to keep us together, but after a year, Sidious decided I’d weakened you. Made you too human. He ripped you out of my arms, sold me to the Hutts, and sent you away.”

His eyes were cast down as he spoke, “he told me you had… hated me from the moment I was conceived because,” his eyes flickered to his pregnant wife, “I was a Sith and when women carry Sith they resent their children, they hate them and that you couldn’t bear to look at me after I was born and abandon me,” he got choked up, because, standing in front of the woman who was looking him with so much love and whose touch was so warm, he couldn’t believe he had allowed Palpatine to manipulate him.

“Filthy lies,” his  _ mother _ said, shaking her head. “I loved you from the moment I knew I carried you, and maybe even before then.”

"You did?" Vader asked, frowning as he never had anyone said that to him before.

“I was terrified for what having you would mean for both of us, but I knew that you were mine. How could I not love you?”

"Because I'm a Sith, my father's a Sith. Nobody can love us," he repeated the same words Sidious had told him over and over again. 

“Anakin,” Shmi spoke the unfamiliar name with utter conviction. “Considering every other lie that wretched man told you, what reason do you really have to believe that?”

"Because this was repeated to me every day of my life while he was alive," he shook his head. "This is why I believe him. The basis of my life was this."

“It’s a lie,” Shmi insisted firmly. “And I’m so sorry that he did that to you, my son, it will always be the deepest regret of my life that I couldn’t do more to keep you safe.”

“So,” Padmé interjected, holding one of Watto’s wings in a pinch as the Toydarian attempted to get away from her. “Do you want to rethink your position on holding  _ the Emperor’s mother _ as your property?”

Under the frightening cold glare of the Emperor, the Toydarian whimpered as he escaped her grasp. "Take her. Take her. Leave me alone."

"Do you have anything you want to take with you?" Vader asked his mother softly. 

"Just a holo I have from when you were a baby and the baby blanket I got to keep," she said, smiling at him warmly. “They’re back at my hovel on the Slave Quarters Row.”

"Then we'll go with you," he said. 

“Not so fast,” Padmé warned as Watto tried to fly away. “The transmitter you have in her. Deactivate it.”

“Hey, I don’t—”

“Deactivate it,” the Empress repeated coldly. Looking incredibly frustrated and angry, the Toydarian obeyed, pulling out a controller and entering a code. There was a beeping noise, and Padmé looked over at Shmi. “Is that the right sound?”

She nodded. "Yes. Yes, it is. Thank you. Both of you, thank you."

"I wouldn't leave you here," Vader said as he glared at the Toydarian, who flew away, scared. 

“It was the least I could do after all the kindness you showed me all those years ago,” Padmé added as the three humans left the shop in the opposite direction. “And when I realized that Vader was Anakin, well, we  _ had _ to come here.”

"It was Mas Amedda who finally told me the truth, in a moment of anger," Vader explained, placing his hood over his head again. "Then Padmé told me she had met you before and we left."

“I knew that the two of you were together, I hoped it would only be a matter of time before you found me,” confessed Shmi. “And my prayers have finally answered.”

"I'm sorry it wasn't sooner. I should have questioned him before," Vader said, regretfully.

“Don’t blame yourself,” Padmé and Shmi said in unison, and then laughed as Padmé nodded to the older woman, yielding the conversation to her. “You came as soon as you could, that’s what matters.”

"You'll have everything at the Palace and you'll be free," he promised as they reached her door. "Let's just get what you can't be without."

Shmi slipped inside briefly, leaving Padmé standing outside with her husband. “I’m so proud of you,” she said, squeezing his hand tenderly. “You did so well.”

"It was easy, after I saw her," he said, blushing. "I immediately knew she was my mother and with the way she looked at me… it was natural."

“It was,” Padmé agreed, taking the hand closer to the door and pressing it against her stomach for a brief moment, reminding him of their child growing within her. “And so is this. I love him now just as she loved you then.”

"When you told me that you were expecting…" he hesitated as he gently caressed her stomach, "my fear would be that you would hate her. Or him. Just like I was told my mother had. Because of who I was. What I would be. When you were upset with me for the next couple weeks, I just believed it was already happening. "

“I was upset because I thought  _ you _ hated me for getting pregnant. And that you hated the baby for a reason I couldn’t fully understand,” she confessed.

"I don't hate either of you. I can't. You both mean too much." A blush spread over Padmé’s cheeks as she looked down at their joined hands and smiled slightly.

“I…”

“I’m not interrupting something, am I?” Shmi asked as she stepped out of the hovel, a small bundle of items in her arms.

“N-nothing at all,” Padmé stammered, taking a step back and dropping Vader’s hand, her nerve lost.

"Our ship is not far from here," Vader beamed. 

“Lead the way, Ani. After all, we don’t want Padmé overheating, not with a baby on the way.” She smiled at the shocked young Empress. “A mother knows, dear.”

Vader chuckled. "You're absolutely right. This way," tugging his wife to his side, he kissed her temple. Padmé rolled her eyes a little, but she leaned into his embrace with a fond smile as they walked back to the spaceport.

* * *

“Are you settling in well?” Vader asked, leaning against the doorway of his mother’s new bedroom. “Ahsoka hasn’t been too much, has she?”

“Ahsoka has been delightful,” Shmi promised, moving to embrace him and kiss him on both cheeks. She did that at every opportunity when they were alone. “And very entertaining with the gossip she’s brought me.”

He still blushed and smiled awkwardly when she did it, but he didn’t mean. He’d never had affection and with her always being so loving with him, it made him realize what he had missed all these years. “If someone in court knows anything, it’s her. She’s usually a blabbermouth and very snippy, but she’s a good kid. She also helped Padmé when she moved to the Palace.”

“You’ve done a good job as her teacher, I’m sure she’ll be an impressive warrior one day.” Shmi was very careful to avoid using the word  _ Sith _ in her son’s presence. Though Mas Amedda had been executed, and the traces of Palpatine’s regime grew smaller every day, that word still carried a greater weight.

“She already is. I’m very proud of everything she has accomplished. I know I can trust her,” he tilted his head. “You and Obi-Wan do that a lot, you know?”

“Do what?” his mother asked with a smile.

“Avoid using the word Sith with me.”

“Obi-Wan may have his own reasons for that, but my reasons are to do with the burden I know it brings upon your heart,” Shmi explained, in an incredibly reasonable tone, “especially where it comes to your family. I’m not so naïve as to think your worries about Padmé and the baby are completely gone just because I’m back in your life.”

“Being a Sith, is all I know. I can’t ignore, or forget, twenty-some years of my life. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t know where to begin. Who would I be without being… a Sith. My fears are not gone, you’re right, but they grow weaker in time,” Vader confessed. He didn’t know what was about Shmi, maybe it was because she was his mother and deep down, in his core, he knew he could say anything, but she always managed to easily get him to speak his mind. Something Padmé had complained about not being able to do in the past.

“You don’t have to know everything right away. Change is inevitable, you can’t stop it anymore than you can stop the suns from setting.”

“If I’m not a Sith. If I’m not Darth Vader. Then who am I, and how will the Galaxy recognize me as the Emperor if I’m no longer who they know?”

“While I admit I’m not fond of the name, Ani, you don’t have to stop being Vader. As you said, that’s who you’ve been for most of your life. But we find ways to make room in our lives for new names and titles, as part of a way to finding the path to our truest selves. Do you think I ever imagined that people would be calling me ‘Lady Shmi’ or ‘Empress Mother?’ Or that Padmé pictured herself being the Empress of the entire Galaxy?” Shmi pushed back his hair lovingly. “And speaking of your wife, aren’t the two of you supposed to be hearing the baby’s heartbeat this afternoon?”

“We do,” he smiled softly. “I was heading there after I checked up on you. I don’t want people to lose respect for me. Or to think I’m weak for not holding on to my Sith identity. You might be right, I don’t have to stop being Emperor Vader, and I now have roles that I never expected to have in my life… husband, father,  _ son _ … I guess I’m just trying to navigate this role and trying to find the best way to honor them all.”

“Well, you do have a very good crew to help you with that navigation,” his mother promised, kissing him on the cheek. “Now, go, hear that heartbeat and bring me back a recording.”

“I will,” he kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll see you at dinner, Mom.” The word was still foreign and new to him, but he loved to say it and he loved to see how her face lit up when he spoke to her like that.

Padmé was unwrapping the intricate layers of her court dress when he arrived. “I was worried when you didn’t meet me in the study like we’d planned,” she observed, setting aside the heavy red velvet outer robe as she unfastened the matching sleeveless dress beneath it. “Everything alright?”

“I told you I would be here, didn’t I? Everything’s fine, I was just with my mom,” he said and took the seat next to her. Padmé nodded and dropped the dress to the floor, so she was standing in only her white lingerie set, which she covered with a simple linen robe.

“I’m glad the two of you are spending time together,” she said as she climbed up on the examination table and let the robe fall aside, revealing the growing bump of her stomach.

“How about you? How are you feeling?” He pushed her hair back as the medical droid began to prepare the devices so they could hear their baby.

“Some morning sickness today, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. My feet are starting to hurt though. It might be time for lower heels.”

“And I hope you are delegating your work,” he pointed out, raising his eyebrows.

“I’ve done what we discussed,” she said with an eye roll as the medical cone went over her stomach. “Stop worrying so much. Between Emdee and your mother, I’m in the best hands in the galaxy for having a baby.”

Before he could reply, a fast  _ thump-thump-thump  _ flooded the examination room. “Is that the heartbeat?” Vader asked, softly and in wonder.

“It is,” the droid confirmed. “It is relatively fast, but within the normal range of beats for an infant at this stage of development.”

“Can we,” Padmé stopped herself, remembering that they’d already discussed waiting to see the baby until the scan for the sex. “Never mind. Is everything else alright?” 

“The baby is healthy,” the Emdee declared. “All things are progressing as they should. Do you want the percentage of possibility regarding the sex?”

“I’m fine with waiting if you are,” Padmé said, looking over at Vader.

“We’ll wait for the next scan,” he agreed. “All we wanted to know was if the baby was healthy and now we do. We would just like a recording, please.”

“I’ll download it at once,” The droid promised, floating away to give the Imperial couple a moment’s privacy while the baby’s heartbeat continued to echo through the room.

“It feels surreal, doesn’t it?” asked Padmé. “Can you sense them in the Force?”

Vader bit his lower lip, looking down and shaking his head. “No, I haven’t tried to,” he confessed. “But it is surreal and I think it will be surreal until the day they are born.”

“I won’t ask you to try if you’re not ready for that,” she promised as the cone retracted and she sat up properly. “But I can’t wait until they’re here. And not just because that will mean I won’t be suffering changes to my body on a daily basis.”

“Hm, so far the changes have only added to your beauty,” he said, standing and kissing her forehead. “I have some meetings I need to attend with Obi-Wan. Will you be fine without me?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “I’m going to see if I can finally finish that blanket while I have tea with your mother. You and Obi-Wan be good. Don’t get into a duel number,” she paused, smiling slyly, “ten.”

“Eleventh, don’t betray me like that,” he narrowed his eyes. “Then give my mother the recording, please, she wanted to hear their heartbeat,” he said as he prepared to leave.

“I’ll stop doing it when you stop having such an adorable reaction,” she teased.

Rolling his eyes, he opened the door, “you’re horrible,” and he closed the door, chuckling as he headed towards the turbolift.

Padmé smiled until he left and then let it fall away. Collecting her dress in one hand, she took the datastick from Emdee and held her robe closed as she made her way to Shmi’s apartments. “Can you let me in?” she called through the door. “My hands are full.”

Shmi opened the door and quickly helped the young Empress inside. “How did the appointment go?” She asked, curiously.

“Your grandchild says hello,” Padmé replied, handing over the datastick. “I’ll want that back afterwards, so I can send it to my own parents, but feel free to make a copy for yourself.”

“Oh, that’s such good news,” Shmi happily took the datastick. “How is the baby? Did you ask the Emdee about the possibility for either a boy or a girl?” She asked, excitedly, as she picked the datapad from her nightstand and connected the datastick.

“We agreed we’re not doing that until we have the sex reveal scan,” Padmé answered as she pulled her dress back on, smiling as the sound of the heartbeat started playing again. “And I kind of like where we are now. We keep arguing over what we picture. Did you know? When you were carrying him?”

Shmi was beaming at the sound she was hearing and almost missed the question from her daughter-in-law. “Oh, yes. I immediately knew through the Force that I was having a boy and Stars, did I love him. When he was born, he had the most stunning blue eyes and peered up at me so innocently and I loved to make him laugh,” she recalled, fondly.

“Blue eyes,” Padmé repeated. “Well, that explains it. Although I didn’t know you were Force-sensitive.”

“What does it explain, dear?” Shmi asked as she made a copy of the recording, before returning the datastick back to Padmé. “I am not. If I was, Anakin would have grown up with me. The Force, however, was strong with me. In my blood. I don’t know how to explain it, but I was meant to be his mother and Sidious… the Force showed him who I was. He desperately needed an heir, someone whom he could shape and mold to his dark ideals. I always felt so guilty… I tried to run away with Ani so many times, but never could reach very far, until he took him from me.”

“When I picture our child, it’s a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes,” Padmé explained, though something about Shmi’s language felt off to her. Was she implying that Sheev Palpatine had not been Vader’s father? Or simply that they’d been lovers, and lost touch before the pregnancy was discovered. “And I didn’t understand how at first. But now I suppose he gets it from his daddy. Maybe the Force is doing the same thing to me that it did to you.”

“It’s being much kinder to you, Ani truly loves you,” she said, with a smile, “even if he doesn’t know it. Sidious tricked me. In the beginning, I knew him as Sheev Palpatine. He found me and courted me and I was young. I let myself go. He took me to Naboo, and said he wanted to give me the Galaxy. In a way, he did, Ani is everything to me. But when I got pregnant, when I secured the heir… things changed drastically. He was no longer Sheev, but Sidious, and I knew I had been used for what the Force had wanted to give me.”

“I’m so sorry,” Padmé sighed. “I can’t imagine what that must have been like.”

“It was horrible. I cried every night. I didn’t know what he was doing to Ani. He was such a sweet boy and it bothered him. For  _ years,  _ there was no sign of him. Nothing. I now know he was in Exegol, but I thought the worst. I thought Sidious got rid of him.”

“He hid him well. There were all sorts of rumors when he suddenly appeared out of thin air, right after the Republic was reconfigured into the Empire,” Padmé told her. “Some people thought he might be a clone.”

“I’m not surprised, I saw holos of Sidious in his estate in Naboo, and he was handsome in his youth, Ani looks like him,” Shmi sighed. “I was so relieved when I heard about him. But then he sends a  _ boy  _ to war and I wore my heart on my sleeve every day, terrified I would hear news about his death or disappearance. It was heart-wrenching. I took comfort when Sidious was murdered. I knew Ani would do good. He  _ is  _ good.”

“He’s complicated,” Padmé corrected gently. “He’s had to change so much, just in these last few months, his sense of what’s right and what’s wrong has been completely turned around. Multiple times.”

“Yes, I know that, but I hope I can help him find his way,” Shmi pointed out. “Better yet, I hope I can help you, help him.”

“What he and I have is complicated,” Padmé demurred, suddenly uneasy. It had been one thing to tell Ahsoka about her feelings in the early days, and part of her knew that her handmaidens knew, or at least suspected the truth, but for Shmi to know would change things. And she wasn’t sure if it was for the better. What she had with Vader right now was a delicate balance, one she didn’t want to upset by revealing the depth of her feelings for him.

“You love him,” Shmi said and laid a hand on the Empress’ one. “I can see it every time you look or speak to him. One day, he’ll realize it too. The way he was raised made him wary and I can tell he’s not used to having affection or being loved, and only know it’s understanding these feelings.”

“You  _ can’t _ tell him.” Padmé implored. “You can’t, Shmi. Please.”

“I won’t, don’t worry, that is your words to tell. Not mine.”

“I can only hope one day I’ll be able to without fear that it will destroy everything we have.”


	8. Building the Nest

“Are you ready?” Padmé squeezed her husband’s hand as Emdee initiated the scanner over her stomach. 

Vader nodded, giving her a smile and squeezing her hand back. "Of course. Let's see which one of us is right."

“Oh, come on, you make it sound like a competition,” Padmé pouted while also managing to smile. “No matter what, we’re happy as long as they’re healthy, agreed?”

"That's our priority, yes," he kissed her knuckles. "Everything that matters."

“Understood, Your Majesties,” the droid confirmed, transitioning its feed to a larger viewscreen on the wall. “And here is the visual of the child.”

"Oh, wow," he whispered as he saw the picture. "Wow. It's…" Vader squinted. "Is it a boy? Okay, unless that's an extra limb, that's a boy," he laughed and turned to Padmé. "You were right, Angel." She nodded distractedly, staring at the screen with a look of pure wonder on her face.

“That’s our baby,” she whispered. “Our little boy. We can see him. Oh, he’s beautiful.”

"He's perfect," Vader nodded and kissed her forehead. The weight of the news setting itself on his shoulders. He was going to be a father or a little boy. "Much like you."

“Make sure you make recordings for the family,” Padmé told the droid with a smile as she leaned into the kiss happily.

"Not long now," Vader whispered, as he helped her clean up after the droid left them. "How are you feeling? And we should think about taking care of the nursery."

“I’m,” she wet her lips. “I’m happy. But at the same time, I’m a little disappointed, I know we agreed we’d announce it to the public after this. But that means he’s not just ours anymore.”

"I know, but we should share our happiness with the Galaxy. He's been just ours so far and we will continue to be all ours forever," Vader assured her, smiling softly. "We'll just have to show him once or twice and after they know, people will be begging to see you all cute and pregnant."

“You most of all,” she laughed, pressing a kiss to his neck. “We’re coming up on the half-year mark since your coronation, aren’t we? Seems like as good a reason as any to hold a party and make that announcement.

"I guess it is," he sighed happily at her kiss. "And I do like seeing you pregnant. You're glowing. Radiating happiness and so sexy, I can't help myself," he kissed her slowly on the lips. "We should ask to have the party be set up in a week's time. That should be enough time."

“I’m sure Ahsoka and the Handmaidens can take care of it,” she agreed as the medical droid returned.

“I would advise you to decrease your sexual activity as time progresses,” Emdee warned, handing over the datasticks to Vader. “The young prince is growing at an impressive rate, and too much exertion may cause undue stress to the Empress, and risk the health of both mother and child.”

Vader's face dropped. And he rubbed his hand over her growing stomach. "Well, we know it would happen down the line," he said, kissing her forehead. "You need rest, now more than ever."

“I’ll lower the amount of work I do in the Senate, but I’m not going to stop working entirely,” she objected with a pout. 

"Even if I say please?" Vader grimaced. "I would really want you to stop in the last month and a half. Please?" He pulled a very intense, worried look. 

“We’ll renegotiate when I get to that point,” she offered. “We don’t know how I’ll be feeling by then.”

“Good enough,” he relented and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin.

“With fussing like that, I think you’re going to make a wonderful father,” she laughed.

Vader blushed. “I have to practice with someone,” he said, weakly. “I never took care of anyone or anything before.”

“Ahsoka doesn’t count?”

“She was ten when I found her at the Inquisitor’s College, which meant she could fend for herself, and frankly, the 501st took more care of her on a personal level than I did,” he said with a small grimace.

“Well, I suppose I can’t complain too much about having a considerate husband,” Padmé said as she wrapped her pink silk dress back into place. “Shall we go tell your mother and call my family?”

“Yes, I’m sure they’ll be excited. After all, your parents already have two granddaughters.”

“Down the line, they may have more, but we can talk about that another day.”

He intertwined their fingers and smiled, not replying to what she had said. The idea of having more children was appealing but, for now, he wanted to see how he would do with just that one.

* * *

“How do I look?” Padmé asked, emerging from the closet with her crown in her carefully pinned hair and wearing a one-shouldered white sleeveless dress with a long train coming off the shoulder. It had no extra embellishments and left her stomach very clearly on display. “Is it too much?”

Vader, wearing an elegant, bespoke black-on-black suit, his traditional attire, beamed as he saw her. “You’re perfect,” he complimented and walked up to her, placing his hands on her growing stomach and kissed her softly. “You look beautiful in white, Angel.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” she added, “what inspired you to start calling me Angel? I’m not objecting, just curious.”

“Because of the white and you are quite the angelical woman,” he chuckled. “Who else could put up with me, a demon from Sith Hell?” Vader teased, nuzzling her cheek and dropping a kiss there.

“You’re not that demonic,” she laughed. “And stop it, or you’ll ruin my makeup. And we’ll be late!”

“Let’s go!” Padmé slipped her arm in his as they made their way out of the Imperial Suite and down into the Great Hall of the Palace. As they entered through the double doors to a loud fanfare, the assembled guests grew quiet, many of them noticing the curve of Padmé’s stomach.

"Welcome, everyone, to this celebration my wife and I are delighted to have you for this momentous announcement," Vader placed a hand on the curve of Padmé’s stomach. "Soon, the Empire will have a Prince to swoon over."

There were gasps and cheers, a few people shouting out informal toasts to the Imperial Couple and the future Crown Prince. Padmé noticed several women, wives of Moffs and senators and dignitaries, whispering to their husbands. No doubt plotting what it might take to produce a future bride for her son. 

But she chose not to let it bother her. She’d been lucky enough to fall in love with the husband chosen for her, but she would be damned if her son did not get to find love in his own time, with a person who would choose him back. 

"Now that we've made everyone's night, will you dance with me?" Vader chuckled, eyes twinkling under the lights of the chandeliers. Padmé nodded, placing her hand in his with a smile as they made their way to the dance floor. "Did you notice everyone already plotting to get pregnant for a possible arranged marriage?" He snickered. 

“It would be very difficult not to,” Padmé sighed, shaking her head as the music began and the two of them started to move. “Social climbing schemers.”

"Happy thoughts, Angel, we're celebrating our son," he said that in the sweetest way. Fortunately, he has been opening up little by little. A lot had to do with Shmi, of course, but the way he spoke about their baby, it became more special with every passing day. 

“You’re right,” she nodded, pressing against him. “I am happy, I promise. I know our son is going to grow up with a family who loves him more than anything, he won’t have to face the same coldness you did from Sidious.”

"No, he won't. He'll have both of his parents and we will make sure he's not as screwed up as I am," he sighed, hugging her close. 

She leaned into the embrace and whispered against his shoulder, “I will love him just as I love his father.” Then she froze, realizing what she’d just admitted.

Her husband didn't react. He stilled underneath it at her words and when she looked up at him, Vader had a blank expression as he stared right into her eyes. 

That was unexpected. Vader was not able to say anything because he was too afraid. Mostly of hurting her. Padmé was being so genuine and he worried he couldn't meet her feelings, that he would make her sad, make her regret that. 

“Padmé!” the voice of Bail Organa broke their silence, saving both of them from their own discomfort. “Congratulations,” the Senator and Viceroy of Alderaan said as he pulled Padmé out of the dance to give her a warm embrace while nodding at Vader. “To both of you.”

“Thank you, Bail,” Padmé said in relief. “Is Breha here too?”

“Excuse me,” Vader mumbled and nodded politely at Bail, before disappearing.

“Uh… yes, yes she is, she was speaking with Satine,” Bail frowned. “I’m sorry, did I interrupt something important?”

“No,” Padmé sighed, shaking her head and taking her friend’s arm. “That’s just how he is at social functions. Remember when he disappeared during the wedding reception?”

“I do, but I believed he was getting better at it, we could all see the changes,” Bail replied.

“It’s nothing, it’s fine. Tell me, how have you been? You were looking into adoption the last time we spoke, weren’t you? How has that been going?” she prompted, changing the subject.

“Actually, we might have some news soon,” her friend beamed. “We were in contact with some representatives of the orphanages in Alderaan and one of them told us about a baby girl whose parents have died as a result of the war. Her mother died at birth and her father in a battle,” he explained. “She’s so beautiful, Padmé. Breha and I immediately fell in love with her. She’s barely a year old.”

“What’s her name?”

“Amara. It means 'eternally beautiful.'”

“Oh, she sounds lovely. I’ll look forward to meeting her someday.”

Bail smiled. “Maybe we can set up a few playdates with our children in the future. I would like if our friendship would continue down to them. It’s always good to have friends you can trust.”

“Just so long as you don’t start pushing for an arranged marriage,” Padmé teased. “That’s all I’m asking.”

“My child will marry for love, Breha and I discussed the topic of arranged marriages when we came to yours, and while I can see you are happy… we will rather have our daughter marry someone she falls in love with,” Bail said.

“Vader and I have agreed to the same thing for our son.”

“Good, that’s wonderful. Have you spoken about names?”

“No,” Padmé shook her head as they reached Breha and Satine. “We’re waiting to have that talk. Hello, you two.”

“Oh, Padmé, I’m so happy for you,” Breha radiated happiness as she pulled her friend into a hug. “You are one beautiful mother, look at you! I don’t know anyone whose pregnancy has suited them so well!”

“I have to agree with Breha,” Satine chuckled. “You look beautiful, your Majesty.”

“Don’t flatter me too much, or my husband might think he’s got competition!” Padmé laughed. “Thank you, both of you. It’s so good to see you. And I’m happy for you too, Breha, Bail told me about Amara.”

“Yes, I was telling Satine too,” Breha grinned from ear to ear as she laced her fingers with her husband’s. “We can’t believe we finally have our little girl. She has the most beautiful green eyes you’ve ever seen. Oh, and she makes these little noises… Padmé, you’re going to love being a mother.”

“I know.” One of Padmé’s hands came to rest on her stomach with a small sigh. “I can’t wait. And what about you, Satine?” she asked teasingly. “Don’t you ever think about giving Korkie a little  _ cousin _ ?”

Before the eyes of three of her friends, Satine cleared her throat and her cheek turned a delicate pink. She sipped her champagne. “In this life, I learned not to say ‘no’ or ‘yes’ to anything. The Force knows better than us,” she pointed out and then sighed, “I would know,” she mumbled under her breath, and Padmé could not help but giggle as an idea came to her.

“Please excuse me, I need to find my husband,” she apologized, hurrying off to look for the unmistakable black suit and crown, or else for Shmi to help her look. She found her husband by the balcony and he was listening with a frown to whatever his mother was saying. “There you are. I just had the most incredible idea, I had to share it with you as soon as possible,” Padmé interrupted them breathlessly.

“Padmé, you shouldn’t get so worked up,” Shmi said gently. 

“What is it? You’re alright?” Vader asked with a frown and his eyes still wary.

“I’m fine,” she promised. “But I was talking to the Organas and to Satine, and while I was teasing her about Obi-Wan, something came to me.”

Vader snorted. “That he doesn’t do well with women he’s attracted to?”

“No, no, not that.” Padmé rolled her eyes. “But I did come up with a way to make him finally admit his feelings for her, and to remove what he clearly sees as the obstacle for pursuing her.” Unable to wait for him to ask what she meant, she blurted out the rest. “Give him his new Order. I know he’s still pushing you for it, so let him have it, on a few conditions. Namely that he has to eliminate the rule about attachments, and allow the initiates to have families and relationships.”

“Padmé, Obi-Wan is bound by an unexisting Code,” Vader shook his head. “He is holding himself back. I’m not going to install a new Order of  _ anything  _ just because you want him to get laid with the Duchess.”

“What about the Inquisitors?” she challenged. “Are you going to keep recruiting Force-sensitive children for that?”

“Of course not, Ahsoka and I are looking into a solution for that,” Vader replied. “That will not imply another Jedi Order.”

“So don’t make it a Jedi Order. Or a Sith Order. Just a place where the Force-sensitive children of the Galaxy can be trained to use their abilities safely, given a proper home and education.” She folded her arms and pouted at him. “Please? At least consider it?”

“I’ll think about it and discuss it in the next meeting with my Vizier,” he rolled his eyes.

“Thank you.” She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. “I’m going to go mingle a little more. Feel free to join me if you like.” She drifted back inside before he could answer.

“Join her,” Shmi said, nudging him. “It’s a celebration of your son. Your baby. You should both go around and mingle with your friends and peers.”

“What if she wants to talk about… what she said?”

“I don’t think she’ll do that, not here, and not now. But if she brings it up in private, Ani, you owe her honesty. Just say to her what you said to me.”

Vader gave her a panicked look. “How about no, and uh, no?” He shook his head. 

“You give her too little credit.”

“I’m going before rumors start flying,” he sighed and followed his wife inside. He found her and wrapped one arm around her waist, smoothly entering the conversation. Maybe they would both ignore what she said. Maybe.

* * *

“So, we were thinking that a good design might be evoking the scenery of the lake country, and,” Eirtaé pulled the stylus out of her hair with a huff. “Padmé, are you even listening?”

“Hmm?” the Empress looked up from the chair where she was finishing the stitching on the edges of her son’s baby blanket. “Sorry, no, I wasn’t. What did you say?”

“About the decoration for the nursery. Something that resembles home, so your son can grow up with a little of the Lake Country around him?” Eirtaé asked, exasperated as she sat in one of the chairs near the Empress. “What has gotten into you?”

“At the party, last night,” Padmé admitted quietly, “I told Vader that I love him. And now, it feels like everything’s changed.”

“How did he react?” Eirtaé asked, her expression softening, the decorations forgotten.

“He didn’t. We just stood there in silence until Bail showed up, and then we didn’t speak of it again for the rest of the night. But I know he heard me.”

Eirtaé pursed her lips, she wanted to say the right thing, but there was no right thing and she didn’t want to hurt her friend. “I see. When you retired to your quarters at night, he didn’t say anything at all?”

“We were both too tired, we just changed and went to bed,” Padmé sighed. “Eirtaé, please, don’t make me talk about this more. It’s obvious that he doesn’t feel the same way about me, and that hurts me, but I know it’s not his fault. I don’t blame him for it.”

“Padmé,” Eirtaé sighed, “here’s the thing, I believe he feels the same way. But we are talking about a man that for twenty-some years of his life, knew no love. Nothing. It is difficult for him to express his feelings. He might not be ready to discuss it, or to let you into what he’s feeling because he doesn’t want to hurt you… but you shouldn’t think that he just doesn’t love you. He cares for you so much. The way your husband looks at you and speaks of you… Padmé, he just doesn’t know how to process it.”

“I know he cares for me. That’s why I’m not blaming him for this. Now, please,” she repeated, “don’t make me talk about this anymore and go get the others so we can work more on planning the nursery. Or go get Shmi so she can help me review the anti-slavery bill that’s supposed to be going through the Senate. I want to make sure there are no loopholes left.”

“Yes, I’ll do so in a minute,” Eirtaé shook her head and left the room, in order to find the rest of the handmaidens and the mother of the Emperor. If anyone could talk to Padmé, it would be her. 

Padmé leaned back in her chair, rubbing at the pale purple silk covering her stomach. “Oh, little one,” she sighed, shaking her head. “I only hope you’ll be born into a world that isn’t so complicated.”

"Padmé?" Shmi smiled as she arrived first. "How are you?" Taking the seat next to her daughters-in-law, she placed her hand on the Empress' growing stomach. "How's my grandson? I know Anakin was so active… always moving and kicking."

“It’s still mostly just quickening from this one,” Padmé answered, “though right now, I think he’s sleeping. The party must have tired him out. I know it did for me.”

“Don’t let the Emperor hear you say that, or he’ll make you stop working altogether for the rest of the pregnancy,” Cordé teased warmly.

"He's been very worried about that," Shmi chuckled. "Ani doesn't want to strain yourself." 

“Well, that’s why I have all of you to actually make the nursery happen once I figure out how I want it to look, isn't it?”

"It is," Dormé nodded. "have you spoken about names?" 

“Not yet,” Padmé sighed, sensing the impending awkwardness about Vader, and she attempted to head it off as quickly as possible. “We wanted to wait a little longer. But I’ll talk to him about it soon.”

"Why don't you talk about it at lunch? Surprise him!" Shmi said.

“I don’t know—” 

“Do you have other ideas for lunch conversation?” Saché asked dryly.

"Feelings, perhaps," Rabé suggested, and Padmé turned red.

“Out. All of you,” she snapped.

"You can't expel us when you don't like what we say," Eirtaé frowned. 

“Why not?” Padmé challenged. “It’s still an Empire and I’m the Empress, so why can’t I do exactly that?”

“Because we all know you well enough to know that’s just your hormones talking?” replied Sabé. “You could never be a proper dictator.”

"We are also your friends. We want the best for you and you can speak with us," Dormé said. 

“Well, I don’t want to talk about this! I talk about it in my head constantly, and I called you all in here to talk about  _ literally anything else! _ ”

Everyone stood around, quietly, glancing at each other. "So, blue for the walls?" Eirtaé grimaced. 

"I would advise a more neutral color. It's so much easier to redecorate as he gets older," Shmi said. 

“Yes, a sky blue. Maybe with some white accenting to mimic the clouds,” Yané chimed in, moving to look at the datapad. “We should probably coordinate with the various heads of state who are planning to offer gifts too, just to make sure we don’t get duplicates of anything. After all, the little darling’s hardly going to need two cribs.”

"What about the Naboo theme we were going for?" Dormé pointed out. "I think we should get an artist from our planet, get a recommendation from the Queen, and he could paint a mural."

"Oooh, I like that," Yané said, clapping her hands in a happy way. 

“Just as long as it’s not Palo,” teased Sabé. “Imagine how the Emperor would react if he found out his wife’s first kiss was decorating his son’s nursery!”

"Better not be Palo," Shmi said with a grimace. "There should be another?" 

"Another what?" A new  _ male  _ voice asked from the doorway. As the heads turned to him at once, Vader raised one eyebrow at the women. 

“Artist,” Saché said, dipping a curtsy along with the rest of the handmaidens. “We were discussing who we could ask from Naboo to come paint a mural for the nursery, Your Majesty.”

Padmé picked at the translucent, gold-embroidered purple fabric of her robe, avoiding her husband’s gaze as she tried to banish all thoughts of Palo Jemabie’s dark curls and her lips pressed against his.

"Ah, so that's what we're doing for the nursery? A mural of Naboo?" He questioned, glancing at his silent wife. "Sounds… Peaceful."

“It’s  _ very  _ peaceful. Have you ever been to Naboo, Your Majesty?” Dormé interjected. “The lake country is especially beautiful.”

"Once, but only for a few hours, didn't get the chance to spend long," he replied as he reached his wife and placed two fingers under her chin to lift her head up to meet his eyes. "What's wrong?" 

“The first artist suggested,” Padmé said, shooting Sabé a venomous glare, “is one with a history that I don’t much care to resurrect.”

"Your ex-boyfriend?" He dropped his hand, looking amused. 

“Maybe,” she admitted sullenly.

"It's alright, I know you became just mine when we married," he said, teasingly. "You want to have lunch and go over names? Just so people can stop harassing me with it. Ahsoka can't stop suggesting ridiculous names and I think every trooper has asked me that," he sighed. 

“Alright,” Padmé let Shmi help her out of the chair and into her husband’s arms.

"Lunch on the balcony?" He offered, pushing the hair out of her face, with a soft smile. 

“Sounds wonderful. Girls, if you could spend the time looking for an  _ appropriate _ artist for the job, that’d be lovely.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” they chorus in unison as they head out, leaving the Imperial family alone.

“Will you be joining us, Shmi, or do you have other plans?” Padmé asked, hoping her mother-in-law would agree to stay and offer her extra support.

"Oh, I promised Ahsoka to spend more time with her," Shmi said with a small smile. "You two enjoy each other while you can."

“Alright,” Padmé nodded and leaned against Vader as she felt the baby quickening. “I guess the little prince is hungry too. We’d better get some food in me.”

"He is," he agreed as he placed his hands on her stomach. "He's growing big, isn't he? Taking up all the space," Vader said teasingly. 

“Your mother says you were big too,” she laughed. “And active. It must run in the family.”

He laughed. "Probably, yes," he kissed the top of her head. "Will you consider taking time off until he's born? I worry all the time that the stress of the Senate does something to you."

“We made a deal,” she reminded him stubbornly. “I’ll take time off eventually, but there’s still work to do. At the very least, I need to finish this anti-slavery legislation before I even think about taking time off.”

"Padmé," he sighed as he rubbed his hand on her stomach. "I want us to enjoy this pregnancy."

“I’m enjoying it!” she insisted.

"You're moping," he groaned. "And doing embroidery on a blanket."

“I finished the blanket. Except for putting his name on there,” she corrected as they reached the table on the balcony and she took her seat. “You wanted to talk about that, so let’s talk.”

"Hmm," Vader followed her. He knew why she was acting oddly, and he didn't want to speak about that, so it was best for him not to speak. "Do you have any ideas?" 

“I’d been toying with the idea of giving him the same name your mother gave you, but I understand if that’s not ideal for you.”

"Anakin?" He thought. "I'm not against it. But… Maybe for the next one?" 

“Maybe,” she agreed. “What about you, any ideas?”

"Not something I ever planned for," he said, slowly. 

“I know, but surely you must have thought about it at least a little.”

"I'm afraid I haven't," he grimaced. "Names are not… my strong skill. I was named for a Sith. Not for a child. I don't know how to do it. Do we want a special meaning?" 

“Well,” she paused, considering. “I guess it depends on what the meaning is.”

“Naming a child is hard,” Vader groaned. “I mean, this baby is the light after many, many years of war and uncertainty. For us and the Galaxy. We could honor that.”

“There’s a name that might fit well then,” she offered. “Luke. Though it loses some of its poignancy when it gets paired with Vader. But that’s true of most names. Luke Vader. Padmé Vader. Anakin Vader. None of them sound very good.”

Vader paused and considered her words. No. Nothing suited Vader well. Vader was not a name made to be a surname. It was a name that was meant to invoke fear and death. Anger. It was a Sith’s identity. “What if it was Skywalker? Luke Skywalker?” He suggested. “All things considered, that’s my true name. Darth Vader is a Sith identity. Much like Darth Sidious was Sheev Palpatine.”

“Hmm. Luke Skywalker.” Padmé savored the name for a moment and smiled. “I like it. But are  _ you _ sure about what that will mean? I know you took care of Amedda and his cronies, but people might see it as you renouncing Sidious altogether.”

"I'm not giving up Vader. I will still be Emperor Vader and when my son ascends the throne, he will get to choose his name. Just because I am renouncing giving my son Vader as a last name, is not renouncing what is mine and his birthright. I think I've renounced Sidious a long time ago, and no one besides Amedda cared. Around the time I signed our marriage treaty," he chuckled. "I don't think people will mind."

“Alright,” she nodded. “I’ll trust your judgment. And I’ll trust that you can protect us if things start to go badly.” And again, the specter of what she had said the night before began to hang in the air. “I’m suddenly not very hungry.”

“Goodness, my lady, but I just came with lunch,” Threepio fussed as he toddled forward and set down a tray laid out with the fruits and pastries Padmé had been craving lately. “I’ll be back in a moment with more substantial food for you, Master Vader,” he promised.

“Thank you, Threepio and Padmé, you need to eat. For you  _ and  _ for Luke,” he smiled, as if he had not been bothered by what she said. In fact, he was acting as if she hadn’t said anything at all the previous night. “Of course I will keep you both safe. Nothing will ever happen to the two of you.”

“That was never in doubt,” Padmé said as she took a piece of shuura fruit and bit into it. Her eyes betrayed just how much she was torn between a desire to clear the air and a need to follow his example and pretend she’d never said it. “You’re a good husband. You’ll be a good father too.”

“Let’s hope so. My example was terrible, and I didn’t have a mother,” he tilted his head. “He will have a completely different life and I’m happy for it.”

“So am I,” she agreed, taking a long sip of the water Threepio had brought along with her food. “And I think it’s sweet that you worry, but I also think it’s clouding your own ability to enjoy this pregnancy.”

“How so?” He questioned, affronted.

“I mean you keep bringing up how your upbringing affected you, and I see this darkness settle in you. As if you still believe that what happened to you as a child makes you incapable of being better than Sidious was.”

Vader frowned. “I’m confused. Am I not better than he was already? The whole point of marrying you was that. Being better,” he pointed out.

“You are. But I’m not sure if  _ you’re _ convinced of that.”

“If I wasn’t convinced that I am better, I wouldn’t have done half of the things I did so far,” he crossed his arms over his chest. “And for the record, I am enjoying this pregnancy.”

“Then relax a little more!”

“I am  _ relaxed, _ ” he protested loudly. Padmé sighed and pulled herself up from her seat, moving to sit in his lap and kiss him softly.

“I don’t know, you seem pretty tense to me,” she said teasingly as she pulled away.

Vader scowled, as he unconsciously caressed her stomach. “You make me tense.”

“Oh, poor darling.” She kissed him again, deeper this time, with her tongue caressing his lips.

He sighed, as he relaxed into the kiss. “I know what you’re doing,” he whispered as they separated for air.

“Why, is it working?”

“Kiss me again and I’ll tell you,” he brushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening their embrace while their lunch was forgotten.


	9. Love at First Sight

“Your majesty?” Sabé stepped into the Emperor’s study. “If I could have a word with you? It’s about the Empress.”

Vader raised his eyes from his datapad, frowning in worry. “What is it? Is she alright?” As the date of the baby’s arrival grew neared, his worry for his wife increased.

“Physically, she’s fine, but the girls and I are concerned that she’s getting a little restless ever since she went on her hiatus from the Senate. We think you should take her off-planet for a little while. Give her a change of scenery. It could be good for both of you.”

“With the birth so close, would that be wise?”

“The advancements made in space travel have made it perfectly safe for pregnant women to travel through lightspeed, I don’t see why it would be a problem.”

“I admit, it’s a good idea. Where would you suggest we go, Sabé?” Vader asked, dubiously. “There are not many places I know suited for a pregnant woman to rest before giving birth.”

“Well, she has been spending an awful lot of time in Luke’s nursery, staring at the murals.”

The Emperor chewed on his bottom lip. “Naboo? The Lake Country?” He asked. “You think she would enjoy that?”

“I think she’d love it.”

“Alright, then you and the girls should prepare her for travel. I don’t want everyone to go, I want some of you to stay behind. Probably Eirtaé and my mother should go with us for some support. Ahsoka and yourself are responsible for some of our more general duties, along with Obi-Wan.”

“I’d recommend leaving Threepio here with us too. He’s been stressing Padmé out with all his fussing lately.”

Vader chuckled. “I can imagine he has. Yes, the droids might stay behind as well. Thank you, Sabé.”

“You’re welcome, Your Majesty.”

* * *

“Are his eyes still covered?” Padmé laughed as she climbed up the steps to the veranda and settled on the nearest stone bench, rubbing at her stomach. “Oh, you are a big boy, Luke,” she sighed.

“It’s not that my eyes need shielding,” Vader grimaced, still with a hand over his eyes, “is that the sun is much brighter here,” he was squinting, he was not used to this much sunlight.

“Wait are you looking?” Padmé asked indignantly. “Shmi, Eirtaé, you were supposed to keep him from seeing before we got to the terrace.”

“I can’t see anything, anyways,” he huffed, “instead of having my mom with her hand over my eyes, I’m doing it myself. Kriffing sun is too bright.”

“Well, lower your hand and take a look now, you’re going to love it,” Padmé told him. “It’s stunning.”

As Vader lowered his hand, he squinted for a bit until he looked around, his jaw dropping at the sight of the lush, crystal blue lake, and the miles of green mountains stretching out before him. “No wonder you painted a mural in the nursery dedicated to this place. It’s… wow. It’s breathtaking.” Padmé smiled and nodded, holding out a hand as she gestured for him to join her on the bench while Eirtaé and Shmi headed into the villa. He sat by her side and sighed. “I don’t know how you ever managed to leave this place.”

“People needed me,” she answered, running her fingers through his hair with one hand while the other remained on the blue-embroidered black silk covering her stomach. “And I’m glad I did, because it all brought me to this moment.”

“An arranged marriage with a Sith?” He mused as he closed his eyes, enjoying how she threaded her fingers through his curls.

“You know as well as I do that you’re so much more than just a Sith,” she pointed out, finally, after seemingly countless weeks of avoiding the subject, willing to add, “and how far my feelings go beyond the original intention of our marriage.”

Opening his eyes, he just stared at her face. The melted gold of his irises, meeting her dark, chocolate brown ones as he said nothing for a few long moments, enjoying the sound of the water of the lake, the birds in the trees, and the rustling of the leaves with the breeze. “I know,” he admitted.

“It’s alright,” she said quietly. “That you can’t say it back.”

“You deserve more,” he replied, calmly.

“Maybe. But I don’t want more.”

“What if I can never say it back, what then?”

“Will you do your best to love Luke? And any siblings we might give him?”

“My very best, of course,” he nodded because it was true. He did not imagine being the type of parent Sidious was. Never in a lifetime.

“And will you treat me well? Trust me, stay faithful and kind to me?”

“Are we saying our vows again?” He raised one eyebrow. “I like to believe I have been kind so far and you will never have to worry about me being unfaithful.”

“Then I’ll be happy,” she explained, “regardless of whether or not you ever say it back. Just so long as your actions continue to prove that you care for our family, I’ll be alright. More than alright.”

He leaned towards her and kissed the corner of her lips softly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she nodded, letting them both sit for a moment in the quiet of the warm Naboo summer and the serenity it offered. “There’s a meadow I’d love for you to see while we’re here. And maybe we can take a boat to the island in the middle of the lake. I’d swim out there when I was a child, but I’m a little big for that now.” As if to punctuate her sentence, she felt a kick under her hand. “Oh! Luke’s awake.”

“He is?” Vader beamed and placed a hand on her stomach. “Good morning,” he whispered. “I think he liked the idea of going to the island,” he chuckled.

“We can take a picnic and blankets, it’ll be fun.”

“Yes, it will,” he chuckled in agreement, rubbing the spot where he had kicked. “As long as you don’t get tired or overstressed, I will do whatever you want,” he dropped a kiss to her enlarged stomach.

“Daddy should be careful about making promises like that,” Padmé said, baby-talking to her stomach, “or Mommy might abuse it.”

“Mommy knows  _ exactly  _ what she’s forbidden to do,” he replied, amused.

“Daddy’s a dictator.”

He barked a laugh. “Just because I’m following rules to your health and not having sex? I’m as hot as you, Angel, just a little bit more patient,” he kissed her cheek and winked. “Now, come. Give me a tour.”

“Help me up, then, I can’t move that easily with your son taking up so much of my body.”

Smiling, he stood and took her hands, helping her up. “ _ Our  _ son.” 

“He could well be  _ two _ sons in there for all the space he’s taking up,” she joked with a laugh as they made their way inside. “I can’t wait until he gets here.”

“Soon. A few more weeks and we get to hold him,” he kissed the top of her head. “Have you thought about what he will look like?”

“I picture him looking like you, mostly, but with blue eyes,” she answered. “He’s definitely blond, and I’m willing to bet he’ll even have that little dimple you have in your chin.”

“You want a baby who’s a copy of me?” He chuckled.

“Well, why not? You’re a very attractive man,” she said, taking a moment to pause by the dining room table. “Why? How do you picture him?”

“I don’t know, actually, I just  _ hope  _ he’ll have your temperament,” he tilted his head. “I picture him more like you.”

“Well, he could still get some things from me, even if he gets your hair, eyes, and chin. My nose, maybe, or my eyebrows. Maybe the marks on my cheeks.”

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see,” he chuckled. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t used the Force to take a peek yet,” she teased. “So, did you want that tour, or was it just an excuse to get me inside and potentially into our bedroom?”

Vader hesitated when she spoke about using the Force to take a peek. He had thought of it, but a part of him was afraid of what he would find, and another was just curious. “I want the tour and you know what the medical droid said, Padmé,  _ no sex. _ ”

“Did I say sex? I don’t believe I ever said sex. I don’t think I even  _ implied _ it,” she said, looking up at him with an innocent smile and an impish twinkle in her eye. “I just thought you might be concerned about making me waddle all over the house when I’m in such a delicate condition.”

“Your innocence doesn’t work on me anymore, your Majesty,” he teased. “But you are right,” he gave a dramatic sigh. “You are in a delicate state, and I should see about getting you to our bedroom, so I can tuck you in.”

“Well, if you insist, Daddy.”

His eyes immediately darkened. “Don’t say that with that tone.”

“Why not?”

Vader scowled and shifted uncomfortably. “Just don’t. And don’t look at me that way either.”

“Oh, but it’s so much fun to watch you like this!”

He raised one eyebrow at her and pursed his lips. “Alright,” he said slowly. “Give birth. Wait six weeks. Then you’ll  _ see  _ just how creative I can get and what I can do to you,” he said in a heavy tone and with a weighted look, before walking away.

“Was that a threat?” she asked, suddenly nervous. Had she overplayed the teasing?

“A promise, Angel,” he replied, looking over his shoulder.

“Well, then, in nine weeks, I’ll hold you to it.”

* * *

Three days into their stay, Vader was awoken by two separate noises— a loud clap of thunder and the groans of his wife. “I think something’s wrong,” she managed to say.

“What do you mean?” He asked as he sat up and turned on the lights. As he turned to her and looked down at the sheets, he could see the wetness of the sheets over her legs. “Did the…”

“I think Luke’s coming early,” she nodded, curling around herself as she moaned. “Oh, that was definitely a contraction.”

“I’ll get Eirtaé and my mom,” he said, going into military mode, otherwise, he would be a useless person, freaking out over a situation he had no control over whatsoever. “I’ll be right back.”

“Hurry!” she urged, the sounds of her pain following him as he left the bedroom. 

Shmi emerged from her own room before he could even knock, her hair escaping from a long braid. “I could hear her through the walls. Get Eirtaé, I’ll stay with Padmé until you two can figure out a plan,” she promised, moving past him.

Vader nodded and rushed down the corridor to knock insistently at Eirtaé’s door. “Eirtaé! Padmé’s in labor! We need to figure a solution. Eirtaé!!” The blonde handmaiden opened her door, rubbing her eyes.

“What? But it’s too soon,” she said blearily.

“I know. But he’s coming early and she’s in pain. We need to see about a transfer being made to the nearest medcenter so Luke can be delivered safely.”

“That might be a problem,” she pointed out the window at the storm howling. “It’s going to be hard to get a ship here, given what’s going on out there.”

Vader grimaced at the weather, inside already getting restless. “Well, we need to do something. Her contractions started and her water broke. I can pilot us in this weather.”

“I’ll try to comm for help, but you should go back to your wife. Find out how far along she is in labor, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Nodding, he returned to the bedroom. “Mom? How is she? Can we move her to the ship?”

“I don’t know if we can, Ani,” Shmi said grimly as she dabbed at Padmé’s forehead with a wet cloth, and the younger woman whimpered in pain.

“What do you mean?” He asked, quietly as he glanced from his mother’s face to his wife’s, the pain clear and it deeply bothered him.

“Contractions,” Padmé gasped out. “Close. Long.”

“We have at most an hour before she’s ready to push,” Shmi explained. “Even we get her into the ship, Luke might be born  _ on _ it.”

Vader blinked. “But… who will perform the delivery?”

“I will,” Shmi answered, “I delivered quite a few babies for other slaves during my time on Tatooine. I can do this, Ani, it’ll be alright. I promise.”

“Anakin.” Padmé stretched out her hand to her husband, tears in her eyes. “What choice do we have?”

He took her hand and squeezed it, sitting at her side. “I know, we don’t,” he said, quietly. “We need to make sure they’re both okay,” Vader turned to his mother. “I can ask Eirtaé to see if she can get a medical droid from Theed.”

“Stay,” Padmé begged, holding onto his hand so tightly that he felt a bone crack. “Stay with us.”

Vader didn’t even mind the pain, he wasn’t sure if he had felt it but he nodded, silently. “I’m not going anywhere,” he took the wet cloth from his mother’s hand and dabbed it across his wife’s forehead himself.

“I’ll find Eirtaé and get what I need to make this work,” Shmi said, getting to her feet. “Try to get her comfortable and keep her mind off the pain as much as you can until I get back.”

“Comfortable… comfortable,” he looked around their bed and placed as many pillows as he could behind her back, and pulled her hair back. All the while, listening to the winds raging outside and her mewls of pain.

“I know you said you didn’t want to look,” Padmé gasped as he helped her readjust, “but please. Just to make sure he’s okay in there?”

“What? Look where?” He asked, confused and glanced down at her legs before paling. “What are you talking about?”

“The Force,” she corrected. “You can feel him, can’t you?”

“Oh,” he said, relaxing. “I can… I can try, yes, to make sure he’s alright,” Vader nodded. 

She pulled her nightgown out of the way, exposing her stomach completely, as if that would somehow make it easier for him to connect with Luke. “Your daddy’s here, baby,” she whispered tenderly. “We’re gonna be okay.”

Vader placed a hand on the skin of her stomach and concentrated, eliminating all of the Force signatures he felt around him until he found that one with an undeniable relation to his own. But what he found, shocked him and he faltered. “Oh… oh Force…” he whispered, as he pressed his hand harder into her stomach as he allowed himself to be absorbed by the strong, beautiful energy he felt.

“What is it?” She winced as another contraction hit. “Is he okay?”

“Yes, yes he is,” he said, in wonder and when he looked up, his eyes were different, “they both are.”

“Both?” Shmi’s voice came from the doorway, where she and Eirtaé stood with a mountain of towels, a pitcher, and a washbasin.

“There’s two,” Vader nodded, but his eyes didn’t leave his wife’s face. “Luke is not alone.”

“Twins,” Eirtaé breathed in amazement. “Well, that’s a surprise. And an indication that we’ll need a better medical droid at the Palace. How do you miss something like that?”.

“I don’t know, but that’s not what we should focus on now,” Vader said. “They are both alright, but we don’t have much time before they come. Padmé? Padmé, you haven’t said anything?”

“There’s two,” Padmé said finally, dumbstruck by the revelation. “Two babies.”

“Two,” he nodded and squeezed her hand.

“No wonder your labor is not meeting the due date,” Shmi said. “Twins often come earlier. Are the contractions holding steady?” Padmé nodded. “Then we’d best get you into position. Eirtaé, help me with her legs.”

“Anakin…” Padmé whimpered as the other two women moved her legs up and out.

“I’m here,” Vader repeated. “I’m here until the end,” he promised, kissing her knuckles.

“Oh, Force,” Eirtaé gagged slightly as she took a look between Padmé’s legs. “That’s a head.”

“Padmé when I tell you, push,” Shmi said, ignoring the blonde’s obvious discomfort. “Alright?” Padmé nodded breathlessly. “Now. Squeeze Anakin’s hand if you need to.”

“Ugh!” Padmé yelped as she clutched Vader’s hands tightly and obeyed her mother-in-law’s instruction.

“One, two, three, again,” Shmi coached, building a steady rhythm as Padmé screamed again. “I know it hurts, but you’re doing so well, dear.”

“You’re the bravest woman I know, keep going,” Vader coaxed her gently, squeezing her hand and with the other, dabbing the cold cloth against her forehead. “A few more pushes and we’ll have our son and what I think it’s our daughter too,” he laughed, his eyes very bright.

“A little girl,” Padmé whispered. “She doesn’t have a name.”

“Push now,” Shmi urged, and Padmé’s fretting turned into a grunt as she forced every muscle in her body towards expelling the first twin from her body. Shmi’s hand’s moved to cradle the head as it emerged. “One more, Padmé, one more.”

“How do you feel about Leia?” He laughed, nervously, as he watched the amount of strength and determination that it took for his wife to keep pushing at his mother’s command.

“Leia,” Padmé echoed, and with one last groan, she forced out the first baby, before gasping, “I like it.” He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Shmi scooped up the baby, giving them a gentle strike on the backside, and a cry filled the room. “I’m sorry, Luke, darling,” she cooed as Eirtaé severed the cord, then passed her a towel for swaddling the baby. “But we needed to make sure your little lungs worked.”

“He’s here,” Vader said, quietly as he looked over his shoulder to see his mother swaddling the crying newborn. “Angel, he’s perfect.”

“It looks like his sister isn’t far behind,” Eirtaé spoke up, still sounding queasy. “I think I see her.”

“Eirtaé, take Luke and clean him while I deliver the other twin,” Shmi said and passed the now mewling baby to the handmaiden’s arms. “And before you pass out,” she added with a shake of her head. “I know it’s hard, but I will need you to push again, dear,” she said to Padmé.

“Can you give me a moment to catch my breath?” Padmé asked breathlessly. “Please?”

“I can, darling, but it’s all about this little girl’s rush, not mine,” she replied with a sympathetic smile.

“Oh, Leia, you impatient little thing,” Padmé groaned, “you’re going to be a handful, aren’t you?”

At her side, her husband chuckled. “I think she might take after me,” he kissed her forehead again. “I’m here for you. All in, Angel. Take my strength and use it.”

Taking a long shuddering breath, Padmé screwed up her face and pushed, the little body of her daughter slowly moving outward into Shmi’s hands and unlike her brother, she didn’t need to be told to try out her lungs. Her piercing cries filled the room. “Someone’s an overachiever!” her grandmother laughed. “Out in one push!” Leia carried on with her cries and wails.

“I think she’s upset she’s been overlooked this long,” Vader stated, with a look of wonder on his face. “Force, she’s so beautiful.”

“Would you like to hold her?” Shmi asked as she cut Leia’s cord and wrapped a blanket around her squirming granddaughter.

“Yes,” he nodded immediately and his eyes drifted down to his wife. “How are you feeling?” He asked, with a frown.

“Halfway to death,” she admitted, “but at the same time, never better. We have  _ twins _ .”

“We’re parents, Angel,” leaning down, he kissed her softly on the lips, “thanks to your bravery. I’ve respected you before, but now… my admiration for your strength and tenacity has no limits.”

Padmé’s face fell ever so slightly as she accepted the kiss. “Thank you. For being here. Is your hand alright?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” he smiled. “A small price to pay for the most beautiful beings on the Galaxy.” 

Shmi took that moment to place Leia in his arms and the infant instantly calmed, looking up at her father with clear brown eyes that were identical to her mother’s. He was captivated by her, holding her close to his chest in a position his mother had been training him for the past few months. Leia was tiny, but fierce. Vader touched her little cheek with his finger and she grabbed it. He gasped softly, as something within him grew so bright, so strong, and he didn’t know how to describe it.

“It’s called love, Ani,” Shmi whispered to him, seeing his expression and kissing the top of his head.

“I have a cleaned-up baby boy here,” Eirtaé entered the room again, with Luke in her arms and in a more appealing state than his sister. He was no longer covered in placenta and blood, and his thin blonde hair peeked out from the blue blanket. “Mommy, will you want to hold him?”

“Absolutely.” Padmé stretched out her arms to take her son. “Hi, Luke,” she cooed to the baby as she cradled him close. “Look at that, I was right. You do have Daddy’s eyes.”

“He does?” Vader lifted his head, curiously and aching to see his son, and there was something different about him. Luke’s eyes were the same color as the sky on a clear day, and there was an innocence and clarity to them, rather than the odd kind of wisdom in his sister’s dark eyes. Luke lived up to the meaning of his name perfectly, he  _ was  _ light.

“She’s right,” Shmi added. “That’s how you looked the first time I held you.”

Reaching out a hand, he caressed Luke’s cheek softly. “He’s beautiful,” he smiled as the baby glanced at him curiously.

“They both are,” Padmé agreed. “I love them so much already.”

“I’m going to send a message to Imperial Center,” Eirtaé interjected, “to let the Palace know what happened. If nothing else, they’ll need to go on a shopping spree to get everything for Leia.”

“Thank you, Eirtaé. And please, get a medical droid from Theed here as soon as possible,” Vader asked.

“Of course, sir.” The handmaiden nodded as she passed him on her way out. “I’ll call the Naberries too.”

“I’ll try to arrange somewhere safe for them to sleep,” Shmi said. “I’ll be right back to see if we can get you to breastfeed them for the first time. I’m very proud of you both and I can’t wait to spend some quality time with my grandchildren.”

“Thank you, mom,” Vader smiled. “For everything.”

“You’re amazing,” Padmé added with a warm smile as she kissed Luke’s forehead. The boy fussed and squeaked in his mother’s arms, making her laugh. “What is it, baby? Do you want a turn with your daddy?”

“I guess we can switch. Fair warning, Leia is not as clean as Luke, but I think I can get Eirtaé to help me clean her as you breastfeed Luke,” Vader nodded as he prepared to exchange the babies, eager to hold his son, and through the Force, he could feel Luke’s yearning for him as well.

“I don’t care how clean she is, she’s my daughter, and I want her,” Padmé chuckled, shifting Luke to one arm so that Vader could nestle Leia in the other, then take the boy for himself. “There you are, my little princess,” she gushed. “My dramatic little surprise.”

Leia sniffed and pouted dramatically, her eyes tearing up as if she was complaining about being forgotten. Padmé compensated by covering her sticky little face with kisses.

Vader took Luke into his arms and he settled into his father’s embrace, squealing and staring up curiously at him. “Hello, son.” The little hands escaped the blanket, slapping against his father’s chest energetically.

“You two look precious together,” Padmé complimented. “Fatherhood suits you, just like I suspected it would.”

“Really?” He beamed, with a chuckle as he kissed Luke’s palm and then the baby’s forehead. “I can’t believe how obsessed I am with them. I’ve only known them for a few minutes and they are already everything.”

“Sola says that’s normal,” his wife promised. “Or at least it’s how it was for her and Darred with their girls. I’m glad we’re here, it’ll be so much easier for my side of the family to meet the kids now before the galaxy does.”

“Yes, we can spend some time here before we return, I know how much you love your family and this place, it won’t hurt to spend their first few weeks here,” Vader conceded with a smile.

“Thank you.” The smile she gave him in return could have lit up the whole of Umbara with its brilliance. “For everything. I… don’t even know what to say anymore.”

“You don’t have to,” he kissed her temple, lips lingering in her skin, “you’ve done so much today already.”

“It was exhausting, and if I’m remembering my birthing holos correctly, I still have an afterbirth to deliver. Do you think you can take them both?”

“Yes, and I’ll call my mom to help take care of you,” he nodded.

“Thank you,” she said again, carefully holding out Leia to him. As they made the pass-off, he heard her whisper, “I love you.” Whether it was meant for him or for the babies, he couldn’t tell.

“They love you too, you know that, right?” Vader whispered after a moment’s hesitation. His arms and, honestly, his heart had never been so full. “I can feel their love through the Force.”

“I can feel it too,” she murmured. “No Force needed. Just motherly intuition.”

“I improvised some bassinets and,” Shmi paused as she arrived, and looked at her son, with both twins in his arms, “oh, that is a lovely picture, Ani, fatherhood suits you.”

“Thank you, mom,” he blushed. “I’m going to find Eirtaé to help me clean Leia and then dress them. Help Padmé with…” Vader frowned, “whatever is next?”

“Ah, yes,” Shmi nodded, her manner all business. “Of course, don’t worry about it. Eirtaé’s in her room. I think she’s calling the Naberries at this point.” As her son passed by her, she kissed each of her grandchildren’s forehead. “May the Force be with you two little ones.”

* * *

“Such a shame to say goodbye,” Shmi observed as their ship drew further and further away from Naboo. “We’ll have to come back soon.”

“Definitely. It’s peaceful. It’s beautiful for the twins to grow up in and Padmé is happier when she’s there,” Vader agreed.

“You were happier too,” his mother pointed out. “Even before the twins were born, I could see the weight falling off your shoulders. How unbothered you were.”

He smiled and nodded. “I can’t say I disagree, because I did feel lighter. It’s something about the place itself. It lifts a weight from you.”

“You really are a natural. Not only with the twins, but with handling your nieces while Padmé’s family was visiting.”

"I didn't know it could be this natural. I thought I would struggle. But… the last weeks have been the greatest weeks of my life."

“Well, it does help to do it with the right people.”

"It does," he answered with a soft smile. "I knew she would adapt well to the mother role. She's warm and affectionate and… Perfect."

“Anakin.” Shmi reached out and took her son’s hand, holding it more firmly than he would have expected or thought necessary. “At some point, you’re going to have to confront what you feel for her and be honest about it. It’s cruel to both of you not to.”

He looked down at where she held his hand and sighed. "I know… But I couldn't define what I felt before… Now…" Vader bit his lip nervously. 

“I know,” his mother nodded, placing her free hand on his cheek. “I know.”

"What I feel for the twins, I realize it has to be love. It's too strong to be anything else and I know, I  _ feel  _ they love me. So I'm not afraid of it. I know how I feel about them, which opened my eyes to how I feel about her," he confessed, twisting his fingers. "It's just as strong. Just as… safe and I can't deny it much longer. I'm still afraid of hurting her. Them. All three of them."

“Anakin, that young woman has loved you for far longer than you realize, and what hurts her most is the idea that she might never be worthy of your love in return.”

Vader shook his head, frowning. “Why would she even think that? I’m the one who for the longest time, was incapable of loving something,  _ someone. _ If anything, I’m unworthy of her loving me quickly, so passionately.”

“These are questions you need to ask her, not me, dear.”

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I guess I have to. Suddenly, I feel very, very nervous.”

“You have a little time,” she reassured him. “She and the twins are both asleep right now, let them rest. Take the opportunity to think about what you’ll say.”

Vader nodded, but still smiled nervously. He had never felt so vulnerable as he did at that moment. Ever since the twins were born, he felt awfully vulnerable and he was realizing, little by little, that his heart lived outside of his chest and that he had become a man with three major weaknesses, when he was used to having none.


	10. Family Bonding Time

Vader sat by the side of the crib in the twins’ nursery and quietly watched them sleep as he absentmindedly played with a plush shaak that their cousins had given them when they first visited. The room was bathed in the moonlight coming from the windows and he sighed. He wished he could spend all of his day here, with them, but there was a little thing called the Empire, that required more attention than he wanted. They had returned from Naboo two weeks ago and he still had to speak with Padmé, which, in turn, led him to avoid his mother’s stern gaze every once in a while.

“You had the same idea, huh?” Padmé’s voice came from the doorway as she stepped inside, still wearing the short-sleeved, high-necked grey ball gown she’d been wearing at the day’s Senate session. “I missed them too.”

“I guess this is where we find comfort now,” he smiled at her and set the toy aside and stood up. “How was the Senate?” Vader cleared his throat and spoke quietly so as to not disturb the babies.

“They spent a ridiculously long time arguing over the language of a single paragraph in the most recent education act, and I had to fight the urge not to scream,” she answered, moving to his side and wrapping an arm around his waist. “How was holding court? Any news yet on the reactions to the anti-slavery bills from the major transgressors?”

Almost unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. “It was dull, all I could think about was coming back here, to be with them. And yes, a few of the older gentlemen were very sour with the idea. Ahsoka rightfully told them to suck it up. I might have to stop bringing her to court with that language of hers.”

“If you do that, you’ll have to find something else for her to do, because she’s not watching the children with that kind of a mouth,” Padmé joked.

He chuckled. “Might just have her do drills with the troops. She gets them in line.”

“Maybe,” she nodded. “I did have some fun today, Bail joined me for lunch. Apparently, he and Breha have made a second adoption.”

“Trying to compete with us?” Vader raised his eyebrows, but he was just teasing.

“Actually, it was a very abrupt thing,” Padmé shook her head, “his aide, Sheltay Retrac, and her husband were killed in a speeder crash recently, leaving behind a little girl named Winter.”

“Force, that’s horrible!” He paled, his face quickly becoming horrified. “How old is she?”

“Younger than Amara, but older than the twins by a few months. She didn’t have any other family, and Bail and Breha both agreed it was the right thing to do.”

“They are good people,” Vader nodded. “We should send Winter a gift. Amara too. And invite them over so the twins can start making friends,” he smiled.

“I don’t know how well babies make friends, but I think we can definitely arrange that,” she agreed, leaning her head against his chest.

Vader sighed happily and just held her close. Placing his cheek against the top of her head, he closed his eyes. “I love this. I love you,” he nuzzled her hair and it was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “So much,” he whispered in her ear.

She pulled back, eyes wide as she processed what he’d just said to her. “ _Vader…_ ” 

“I’ve been searching for the right moment to tell you but… it doesn’t get better than us and our sleeping children having a moment,” he smiled shyly. A warm flush crept over her cheeks as she pushed her hair behind her ears, avoiding his gaze as if they were schoolchildren instead of a couple who’d been married for a year and had twin babies. “It took me watching you give birth. It took holding the children you gave me, to make me understand what I felt. And realizing we’ve missed our first anniversary without a lot of fuss, but I did make you a promise and I intend to keep it… in two weeks.”

“Vader,” she said again, and her flush went from warm to burning hot as she met his gaze with dark, eager eyes. “You can’t say things like that to me in front of the children, it’s indecent. And you’re weakening my resolve.”

“They’re sleeping,” he chuckled. “And what resolve?”

“The resolve to wait another two weeks,” Padmé answered as she pressed a kiss to his neck. “Do you have any idea what those words do to me?”

He chuckled darkly. “Oh, my love, I can imagine, but aren’t those the doctor’s orders? Two weeks? You can imagine what I might do to you until then.”

“You’re utterly cruel,” she pouted.

“Yes,” he confirmed, teasing her with a kiss, “you have seen nothing yet.”

“Anakin!” she squeaked, and the sound was enough to make Leia stir noticeably. “Oh, no…”

Vader sighed, amused and chuckled. “Now look at what you’ve done.”

“You started it,” she hissed as she reached down and rubbed at their daughter’s stomach gently. “Shh, princess, shhh.”

“What did I say?” He asked innocently as he brushed his fingers over Leia’s soft curls, Luke’s snores were still heard and Vader could swear that a thermal detonator would go off and his son would continue sleeping and only wake up when he was starving. His mother had said to count that as a blessing, it was apparently very rare for babies his age.

“I think you know exactly what you said,” she retorted. “And I wouldn’t mind if you said it again.”

“Ah, I would rather show you,” he grinned widely. “In two weeks.”

“Say it,” she insisted with a pout as Leia settled and she could pull him away from the crib. “Please.”

Fighting a smile, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her earlobe. “You haven’t seen anything yet, my love,” he brushed his lips over her cheek.

“That’s not what I want to hear, and you know it.” She bit her lip and fluttered her lashes at him. “Say it again. Please? Say that you love me.”

“I love you,” he said, slowly. “I love you and I will always love you.”

Her fingers tangled into his hair as she brought their lips together in a long, lingering kiss. “I love you too,” she whispered when they finally parted for breath. “And I can’t wait to show you how much.”

* * *

“Go, sweetheart, they are well taken care of,” Shmi chuckled as she checked on the half-asleep babies in the crib. Their mother had fed them and they had burped and were ready to sleep for the next three to four hours and when they woke up, there were bottles ready for them, for their parents had other plans. “The girls and I, and Ahsoka, will watch over them.”

“Best not to keep him waiting,” Sabé agreed teasingly. “You’ve both had enough of that, haven’t you?”

“I made sure to tell the Emperor that he should use the guest wing for your date night,” Eirtaé chuckled. “We don’t need the twins waking up with weird sounds coming through the walls.”

“Do I look alright?” Padmé asked, spinning to show off the white dress wrapped tightly around her body, the crystal strings of her sleeves clicking against each other as she did so. 

“Good enough to rip,” Rabé pointed out.

“What a waste,” Eirtaé muttered with a pout.

“Hardly the first ensemble to be sacrificed to a noble cause,” giggled Saché. 

“What’s underneath is what matters,” Yané added wickedly. Padmé let herself laugh at that and embraced her friends before dropping one last kiss to each of the twins’ heads and finally heading out to the guest wing. 

The last two weeks had been agonizing as she’d wondered what her husband had in store for her, but tonight, the anticipation would finally be over.

Her husband was waiting for her at the dining room, the table romantically set for two at candlelight. He still wore mostly back, but his military-style jacket had silver embroidery that made his eyes stand out. Although, lately, his eyes had been oddly shapeshifting between a melted, light gold and a mysterious lavender. 

“Like an Angel,” she heard him sigh happily. “As always.”

“At some point, you’re going to have to find a new compliment,” she teased as she approached him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You look ravishing?” He tried as he pulled the chair for her to sit. “Hot as Sith Hell? Good enough to eat?” Vader teased, kissing the corner of her lips.

“All acceptable.” She caught the sleeve of his jacket as she settled into his chair and winked at him slyly. “Although I’d been planning to use them on you. Now I’ll have to be creative.”

“Look forward to that creativity,” he winked. "I know I'm using mine tonight." 

“Keep talking like that, and we might have to skip dinner altogether,” she warned, crossing her legs and revealing the slit up the left side of her skirt.

Vader cleared his throat and sat straighter in his chair. “Oh, no. We’re going to finish dinner, have a pleasant conversation and then you’ll be _bound_ to me for the rest of the night,” he said as they were served.

“So you say,” she drawled, taking a long drink of her wine. “But maybe I have something planned too.” She was bluffing, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Oh, please,” he laughed and grabbed his glass, twirling the wine inside, “you’re adorable,” he sipped, eyes amused as he glanced at her.

“Is that a challenge, Your Majesty?”

“You think I don’t know you’re bluffing, _Your Majesty_?”

“There’s only one way to prove it,” she challenged, smirking at him as she slowly placed a piece of salad in her mouth, her eyes never leaving his face.

Vader didn’t break eye contact as he kept drinking, licking his lips slowly as he set the glass down and cut into his own food. Padmé chose to take the silence as a victory, and lowered one shoulder of her gown, exposing the curve of her breast. “You’re finishing dinner dressed, we’re not in a rush,” he smirked and without anyone saying anything, the shoulder of her gown got back in place. “Enjoy the food first. It’s good to enjoy things. Savor them. Slowly.”

“So, you’re refusing to take responsibility for the monster you’ve created?” she argued with a playful shake of her head. “It’s terribly unfair for you to build up a girl’s expectations and then tease her like this.”

“Oh, no, I’m not running away from my responsibilities. I just need to tame the little beast,” he grinned as he ate his salad slowly, regally. “Thankfully, I have the right tools to educate it.”

“I’m older than you, shouldn’t _I_ be the teacher?”

“You were a blushing virgin when you married me, what do you want to teach me?” He teased. She raised a finger, conceding the point to him with a sigh. “There you go,” he chuckled, eyes twinkling. “Were the twins asleep when you left?” Vader asked, changing the subject. He had a lot of self-control, but it had been nearly four months since he last was intimate with his wife, he could snap and bend her over that table. She wouldn’t mind. He wouldn’t mind. But he had other plans…

“Soundly,” Padmé answered his question. “Leia was doing that thing where she tries to reach out for Luke in her sleep.”

“As long as she doesn’t slap him awake again, I think he won’t mind holding her hand,” he laughed.

“I’m still surprised that he woke up at all from that, he usually might as well be in carbonite once he goes down.”

“Why wouldn’t he wake up? Did you notice the red tiny hand on his cheek? It had to hurt,” he shook his head, chuckling as if hearing his son’s broken sobs hadn’t been physically painful to him when he’d heard them.

“Remember when Ahsoka tripped over their stuffed Loth-cat and smashed into the crib? I thought for sure that would wake him up, but it didn’t,” Padmé pointed out as she finished her wine and a serving droid moved to refill the cup.

“It did Leia and we know she cries for the both of them.”

“She’ll make a wonderful politician, if she decides she wants to do that,” Padmé chuckled. “Not that we need to think about that just yet.”

“Oh, please no,” he shook his head. “I want them like this for as long as humanly possible.”

“I’m sorry, love, it was only meant as a joke.”

“I know,” he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Have I told you how much I love you today?”

“Not since breakfast. I think I’ve forgotten,” she joked.

“Well, I do. I love you. Very much,” he beamed, squeezing her hand.

“Don’t stop there,” she smiled, pulling him closer. “Because I could tell you a few things about what you mean to me.”

“Oh? Do tell,” he leaned forward, a sweet smile on his lips.

“If you counted up every star, every planet, every moon, in this galaxy,” she said, leaning in to kiss his neck, “the total wouldn’t even come close to the strength of what I feel for you.”

Her husband shivered and sighed, nuzzling his nose against the skin of her neck. “You can’t say things like that to me, you don’t know what it does to my self-control,” he whispered. “I don’t deserve your love, your intensity. I’ve done nothing to earn it.”

“Maybe not, but that isn’t really how love works,” she murmured. “Sometimes, it’s just written in the stars. You and I,” her hand traveled up to linger over his heart, “I can feel it, we were meant to be like this. Together.”

Vader covered her hand with his and kissed her cheek sweetly. “You were a blessing. I’m so grateful that I accepted that treaty. That I accepted you. I’m so grateful the Force gave me the chance to change. Be who you deserve to be married to.”

“Never let Obi-Wan hear you say that, or we’ll never hear the end of it,” she laughed.

“I decided to let him create a new Order. Well, not Order. An Academy for the Force-sensitive children of the Galaxy,” he smiled. “I think that’s a big thank you from my side.”

“And where does that put him and the Duchess?”

“I don’t know but I asked him about it. He has to think about what he wants to do. I can’t imagine… living apart from you. Not being able to be with you and have Luke or Leia passed off as a stranger… I used to tease him but… I’m a father now and it has to be painful. Whatever decision he takes, I’ll support him,” he said.

“I know,” Padmé nodded, “and I regret how much I’ve pushed Satine about it, I can’t imagine how painful it’s been for her.”

“Imagine not being able to call Luke son or raise him or… have him call you mom,” Vader sighed. “This was why I was always disgusted with the Jedi Code. I fear I wouldn’t have been a very good one.”

“You’d make about as good a Jedi as you would a Sith,” she joked. “I’m sure Sidious is spinning constantly in his grave with all the changes you’ve made to his precious Empire.”

“I hope he dies all over again from all that spinning.”

“I’ll drink to that.” She raised her glass.

He raised his glass and clinked against hers, drinking while the serving droids exchanged their plates for the next course.

“Who knows, they might get a second chance,” Vader said and returned to his plate. 

“If they can both swallow their pride and admit what they feel for one another.”

“I admitted to myself, to you, that I love you. They can swallow their pride.”

“One can only hope,” Padmé agreed as she cut into the meat of her dinner and took a bite. “This is amazing, I don’t think I’ve ever tasted anything like it.”

“I did tell them to make an effort since this is our first date night in a while,” he set down his cutlery, “actually, I have a gift for you.”

“You mean beyond what you’ve planned for tonight?” she asked in surprise. “But you’ve already given me so much.”

Smiling, he stood and took something from his pocket. A small, heart-shaped diamond dropped from his fingers on a delicate gold chain. The diamond had a small golden crown, decorated with a ruby and a sapphire. 

“Crown for Empress.Ruby for Leia. Sapphire for Luke. Heart… for me.”

“It’s beautiful,” she gushed, reaching out to brush her fingers against the crystal before moving her hair out of the way. “And absolutely perfect. I love it, thank you.”

“It’s more symbolic than valuable,” he said, placing it around her neck and fastening the clasp. He dropped a kiss to the curve of her neck. “Just a little gift.”

“And that makes it more precious to anything else in the galaxy to me, apart from you and the children,” she promised. “But now I feel bad, I have nothing to give you in return.”

“How can you say that?” Vader asked. “You have given me everything that credits and position can’t buy. You have given me you and two of the most beautiful children in this Galaxy.”

“Well, when you put it like that,” she laughed, “I suppose you have a point. But you gave me those children too. So we’re even there.”

“They wouldn’t exist if you didn’t love me before I loved you.”

“You’re not going to let this go until I admit you’re right, are you?” she asked playfully. He nodded with a small grin. “Alright, my love, very well, you win.”

“Good,” he leaned down and kissed her lips before returning to his seat. “Now we should finish dinner.”

“So does that mean the request to not rush things is lifted?”

“No, it means I really want dessert,” he said, innocently. “They’re doing all of our favorites.”

“Iego Angel food cake?” she guessed with a smile. “Sounds delicious.”

They finished their food and soon, they were finishing their dessert. Padmé worked at a steady pace, but her husband didn’t look like he was in a rush at all, but he would give her some intense looks from time to time. 

“Are you sure the cake is the dessert?” she asked dryly. “You look like you’re about to eat _me._ ”

“I intend to,” he replied easily, licking the frosting of the cake from his fingers.

“So, I suppose that means we’re done being coy.” She passed her plate to the serving droid and got up from her seat, slinking towards her husband with a slow smile. “And you have to live up to that promise.”

As the serving droid took his plate away, he smiled wickedly at her. “I guess but I don’t know,” he sighed, dramatically, “it might be too much on my innocent, blushing wife.”

“Do you have so little faith in your wife as to think there’s something she wouldn’t do for you?” Padmé pouted, sitting on the edge of the table and crossing her legs to again reveal the slit in her skirt. This time, the lacy white garters wrapped around her thighs were visible.

“Well,” he stood and ran his fingers over her exposed leg as he did so, “you won’t be doing much but enjoying what I’ll be doing. There won’t be a lot of room for movement.”

“That seems odd,” she said slowly. “I thought you liked it when I was writhing around beneath you. How can I do that if I can’t move?”

“You will still be doing a lot of writhing,” he chuckled and offered her his hand. “Shall we, your Majesty?”

“Lead the way, your Majesty,” she agreed, placing her fingers on his palm and letting him lead her into the guest bedroom.

Squeezing her hand, he closed the door, and with a small wave, it locked and a hundred little candles came to life around the room, casting a romantic shade all around the bed. He led her to the center of the room and then circled her as if she was his prey. 

“Take it off,” he asked, huskily. She paused, tilting her head coyly as if considering his command. Then she reached back and pulled down, and the gown fell away, leaving her standing in a set of white lace garters and a matching bra, her underpants conspicuously absent. “You were _that_ eager, my love?” He chuckled, amused as he brushed his fingertips up and down her arms. “And angelic white does make you look sinful.”

“Four months is a long time to wait,” she pointed out. “And, as you said, I still have a lot to learn.”

“You are going to have to trust me,” he said and kissed from her shoulder up to her neck. “A lot. With everything. Do you?” 

“Completely,” she exhaled as a shudder of pleasure ran through her body, and she leaned against him. “I’m yours.”

She heard him chuckled and he pulled away. A few seconds ticked by and he was dangling a long sash of black velvet in front of her eyes. “Close your eyes,” he instructed. She frowned a little, confused by the instructions, but obeyed. He wrapped the sash around her eyes and tied it on the back of her head with a firm knot. “Not being able to see me is just the first surprise of the night,” he said, amused. “Now walk forward to me. Towards the sound of my voice. Take four steps.” Counting in her head, she moved forward, her hand stretching out for some kind of anchor, hopefully him. His hand found hers and he gripped it tightly. “There are two steps, carefully come forward.”

“Did you remodel the entire suite to prepare for this?” she laughed as she complied, “I don’t remember steps in this room the last time I was here.”

“Everything was remodeled,” he chuckled as he picked her up over the waist and set her in the middle of the bed. “Lay back, love, arms stretched over your head, and let me do the rest.”

Padmé sprawled out across the silk sheets like a Loth-cat seeking the perfect position before raising her hands up and feeling them brush against the headboard. “Like this?”

Vader laughed. “Yes, kind of like that,” he said, taking one of her wrists and kissing the palm of her hand, before wrapping another velvet sash around her wrist and tying it to the post of the bed, moving down to her leg and wrapping a sash around her ankle, kissing the inside of her knee. “Getting comfortable?” He teased as he secured the sash around the post. “Two tied, two to go.”

“You’re not afraid I’ll run away, are you?” she asked, turning her head to the sound of his voice. Her necklace slid across her skin and she heard it hit the mattress softly.

“No, this is merely for our enjoyment,” he grinned, even if she couldn’t see, finishing wrapping another sash around her second ankle and securing it on the post, before moving up to her arm. “You won’t be able to touch me. Or see me. Just feel what I’m going to do to you.”

“And what are you planning to do to me?” she asked, her breath hitching in excitement and nervousness.

“So many things,” he said, huskily, tying the knot that secured her second wrist and left her completely at his mercy. “You are such a delicacy, Angel, the things I could do to your body.” She whimpered a little and tried to pull her legs together in an attempt at creating some friction to alleviate the pressure that was building, but the velvet cords held firm. He chuckled. “Oh, it’s not going to be that easy. Comfortable?” Vader quipped and started to undress.

“I think so. But I’m still very confused as to how this is going to work,” she confessed.

“I’m the one who has to know how is it going to work, Angel, just enjoy,” he muttered as he placed one hand at each side of her head and leaned down to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses down her collarbone, the valley of her breasts and her stomach, letting his tongue taste her skin and tease her in her most sensitive spots.

“If you—oh!— say so!” she gasped as he ran over the folds of her slit, already wet from anticipation. “Oh, Anakin!” Vader ate her out without mercy, pushing her tongue inside of her, sucking on her clit, and moaning as he did so. It had been so long since he had tasted her, he looked like a man who had been in a desert for years and had just found the first sip of water. He couldn’t get enough. He inserted one and then two fingers inside of her, placing his mouth at her clit as he matched the rhythm of his sucking to his thrusting.

Padmé’s hips bucked and thrashed under his mouth and hands and she moaned to feel her orgasm mounting properly for the first time in months. She tried to keep herself in check, but it had been so long that she couldn’t hold the climax back. With a strangled cry, she spilled against his lips.

He pulled his mouth back and kissed all over the inside of her thighs, while his fingers remained inside of her, coated in her spill, but still thrusting inside and curling when he hit that spot. Moving above her body, he teased her nipple through the fabric with this tongue.

“So why,” she panted as she recovered her breath, “do you need me tied up and blindfolded for this?”

“How badly do you want to touch me?” He moved his lips to her ear and took her earlobe into his mouth.

“Desperately,” she confessed with a whimper, her hands straining against the cords.

“That’s why,” she could feel his smile come through his voice. “There will be no touching, for now.”

Moving back down, he pushed the fabric covering her breasts apart and as he took one in his mouth, he thrust his fingers inside of her again. “You’re _evil_ ,” she whined as she felt the next wave of pleasure building. “Don’t you like it when I touch you?”

“Of course I do, but this isn’t about me right now,” he said as he released her breast with a wet sound and removed his hand, stopping his touch altogether, hovering above her body. “This is about you and playing with your senses.”

“Why’d you stop?” She stiffened with both anticipation and a hint of annoyance in her voice. 

Vader laughed. “Because I like watching you writhe and beg.”

“What?!?”

“Come on, Angel,” he said, teasingly, and his body moved away from hers and his presence was around the bed, “if I gave you everything right away, we would be done way too soon.”Out of thin air, Padmé could feel thousands of little touches all over her body. They would tickle her, tease her but never remain long enough to drive her over the delicious edge. “Would you believe me if I told you, I’m not touching you… physically.”

“I might,” she gasped, trying to squirm and lean into the phantom touches without success. The phantom touches continued, as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips, his tongue dancing with hers as the touches increased their intensity and their intrusion. But as they drove her to that edge, where she could fall and climax, he withdrew. “Please,” she whined, “you’re torturing me!”

Vader chuckled and kissed her lips once, twice, thrice, before pulling away with a grin. "Maybe I should up my game, what do you think?" He suggested.

Padmé clenched her jaw defiantly, trying to go along with whatever game it was that he was playing. “If you think that’s what’s best. Just as long as you remember that a happy wife makes for a happy life.”

"You're so tense. This is for you to let go of everything and just feel. Feel how I kiss you, how I worship you and how fast I can drive you to the edge. I already let you fall once and I will do it again. Over and over," he promised. "But you have to stop wanting to control things. Can you do that?" 

“I feel it,” she promised earnestly, “I swear, I feel it, but I want more. I want what it feels like when we’re _both_ doing this.”

"Soon. Just let me play with your senses a little longer. Then everything will feel much more heightened," he vowed. 

“Promise?”

"Promise."

Moving away from her, he took a candle from the bedside table, and with a wave of his hand, the flame came alive. "I'm going to try something, but if you don't like it, you have to tell me," he knew how wound up she was and how ready she was to release. The wax would be small jolts and bursts of pleasure, but it was completely new to her and she might not see it that way. Her nose wrinkled at the faint scent of smoke in the air.

“It won’t hurt me?”

"Just for a millisecond. Pain can quickly turn into pleasure."

“Do it. ”The mattress dipped as he knelt at her side. He hovered the candle over her stomach and dipped it making one drop of hot wax fall on the flawless skin, then another a little lower. She hissed and flinched as the beads hit her skin, but kept from crying out in pain.

"I can stop," he said softly. 

“No, it’s just,” she paused, looking for the right word, “surprising.” He allowed two more drops to fall, near her belly button. Then another, unexpectedly between her breasts. “Oh!” she squealed. Encouraged, he let more wax fall around her chest, her lower stomach, and her thighs. Again, she tried to move, this time raising her head with her lips slightly parted. “Love…”

He blew out the flame and placed the candle aside. "Do you want to come?" He asked, as his hand found her wet folds again and he started to tease her. 

“Please,” she begged weakly. “Please, let me.”

Vader slipped his fingers inside of her and began thrusting them in and out and watched, marveled as her body reacted. It was almost instantaneous, a flood of juices crashing down on his digits and the red silk sheets as she moaned and her whole body went slack from the release. "I know you can come again," he taunted her as he put pressure on her clit.

“Not so fast!” she protested breathlessly, but he could feel the slick of her precum mixing with her spill.

"Yes, that fast, one more time, and then I'll be inside of you and you'll be in my arms," he whispered. The mental image made her squeak as another orgasm washed over her, strong enough to make her entire body tremble.

He pulled his hand away and sucked his fingers clean. With a wave of his hand, the sashes came undone, and then he took her body into his arms, making her straddle him so they were both sitting in the middle of the bed. His hard member brushed against her folds and he pushed the blindfold away. "Hi, Angel. Third orgasm. You have strength for more?"

“Is it really fair,” she gasped out as she brought their lips together for a kiss, and her hand slipped down to stroke at his swollen cock. “That I’ve had three before you’ve even had one?”

"I guess you can take care of me next time. But I was just focusing on taming my little monster," he moaned at her touch, rocking his hips forward. Her hand guided the motion, letting him slide inside her easily. He gasped in relief, in pleasure, in everything as his forehead fell to her shoulder. 

“A monster, am I?’ she purred, teeth scraping at his neck. “And what makes you so certain I’m completely tamed?”

"I don't know, prove me wrong?" He sighed, rocking his hips and thrusting inside of her. It was like coming home. She bit him, hard enough that she felt his skin give way under her teeth and tasted blood as she matched pace with him. He gasped, fingers digging into her hips. "Kriff, love, that was… Force," he moaned and closed his eyes, his thrusts becoming frenzied. 

“Now you cum for _me_ ,” she whispered in his ear.

"Always… for you," Vader gasped as he cried out his first orgasm, spilling inside of her. She locked her legs around him, keeping him tightly inside her as her fourth climax arrived and they rode out the wave of pleasure together.

“I love you,” she whispered, falling back against the sheets while their bodies were still entwined. “So much.”

"I can't express how much I love you as well, Angel," he sighed, pleased. "But I hope tonight showed that."

“Tonight and every night and day before,” she promised, cuddling closer to him. “How long do you need before you’re ready to go again?”

He answered by kissing her and covering her body again. 


	11. Futures of the Galaxy

“Padmé?” Saché knocked on the door of the Empress’ study and hovered in the entrance. “I’m sorry to bother you, but do you need anything?” 

Her tone was pointed enough that Padmé looked up from rocking the twins’ bassinet with one hand and reading her datapad with the other. “Did I work through lunch? I’m not hungry. And I just nursed the twins.”

“No, I mean,” her handmaiden paused for a moment. “Aren’t you due for your period? Sabé and Cordé had theirs last week, and Dormé, Eirtaé, and Rabé were the week before that, and Yané and I just got ours this morning, and we realized you hadn’t asked for any supplies.”

“My cycle’s been a little off since I gave birth, you know that.”

“Yes, but…” Saché hesitated and glanced at the twins. “The twins are six months old. Your cycle should be on track by now, according to the medical droids.”

“The same medical droids who didn’t indicate that I was having twins to begin with?”

“The new ones that your _husband_ programmed himself since then. Maybe you should have a check-up,” she pointed out. “It wouldn’t hurt.”

“You really think I could be pregnant again?” Padmé asked doubtfully, even as she glanced down at the four jeweled pins resting on her burgundy silk-covered stomach, the stomach she had assumed was still adjusting to losing the baby weight. “So soon after giving birth?”

“I didn’t say that. You might need to take some medicine to regulate your cycle again,” Saché said slowly. “However, pregnancy is not off the table. Given how you and your husband have been… so close lately, and if precautions were not taken, there’s a possibility, yes.”

“If I get my period tomorrow, I hope you feel incredibly foolish,” Padmé warned, turning her gaze back to the twins as she silently contemplated the prospect of having another baby before her first two were out of diapers. Moreover, what would _Vader_ think about it? “And if that’s all, Saché, you’re dismissed.”

Saché curtsied. “Yes, Your Majesty,” she immediately left.

“Would you two be mad?” Padmé asked the sleeping babies softly, “if you had to share me with a new baby? Do you think Daddy would be upset?” In her typical fashion, Leia seemed to be the twin more aware of things around her, as her nose wrinkled up, along with her entire face, and she sneezed rather loudly. Luke slumbered on easily, but it was clear now that Leia was at least on the verge of waking up. “You’re so dramatic, my little princess,” Padmé chuckled as she lifted up her daughter and held her close to her heart.

There was a knock at the door and then her husband entered, smiling brightly as he saw both mother and daughter in an embrace. “How are they?” Vader asked as he came closer and kissed her forehead and then dropped a few light ones to Leia’s cheeks. She scrunched her face and pressed it against her mother’s neck with a light mewl of protest.

“We were doing fine until you came in here,” Padmé teased gently. “Are you hiding some annoyance from court, love? You know she can sense that.”

Vader pouted. “I should be able to hide my internal grievances from my daughter, but this tiny little mind reader doesn’t let me, does she?” Still, he smiled and leaned down the crib to see Luke, snoring softly. “I’m pretty sure when he’s older, he’s going to give us trouble. This is all just an act so we trust his good boy attitude.”

“Well, we’ll see when we get to that point,” she said, biting her lip. “Saché brought something to my attention, and I’m a little concerned now that she might be right.”

“Then maybe you’re the one upsetting her,” he quipped as he easily took his daughter into his arms. Leia squeaked but he kissed her cheeks and placed her at his shoulder and she cooed. He nuzzled her small tuft of curly brown hair and kissed her gently. “What did she say?”

“She’s noticed that my period’s late, and thinks I should check with the medical droids. In case I’m pregnant or something else has happened to affect my cycle.”

“Pregnant?” He asked, eyes widening, he stuttered for a bit as Leia gurgled and gripped his lapels. _Yes, shake me._ “Is that possible?”

“Well, we _have_ been having quite a lot of sex since I was cleared for it, we never really talked that much about contraception, and we are both very young still,” she pointed out, “so it’s certainly a possibility. Whether or not it’s _happened,_ is another matter.”

Vader looked down at Leia’s round face that blew a raspberry at him before slapping him on the cheek and then at Luke who was stirring and smiled. “Then we’ll have another baby,” he quipped, easily. “There’s tons of love to go around, isn’t there, Leia?” She squealed and bounced in his arms. “Yes, there is, my little love.”

“Would you like to come with me, then? When I get tested tomorrow?”

“Of course,” her husband smiled.

“And you’re _sure_ the droids will count the number of babies correctly this time?”

He chuckled. “Yes, my love, I am sure.”

“Promise?” She leaned over to take his hand and kiss it. “I’m serious, Ani, no more surprises. I’m not sure if my body can handle it.”

“I’ll check myself this time,” he rolled his eyes.

“Thank you. And I love you.”

“I love you too,” he winked. Leia shrieked and sobbed, kicking her little legs against her father. “And you, Princess, I love you too,” he laughed and kissed her cheeks. “So much, my little love.”

“And you too, Luke,” Padmé added with a smile at their still sleeping son. Luke chose that moment to open his sleepy blue eyes and when he saw his mother he gave her a toothless grin and started waving his arms at her, clearly requesting more of her attention.

“Whatever the medical droid says tomorrow, we’ll be alright, you know, right?” Vader said. “Our family’s growing, and next time we’ll remember protection early on,” he smirked.

“I think after the next one’s born, if that’s what’s happening, I’ll be looking into a contraceptive implant.”

“You have my support.”

“Aren’t we a generous husband?” she laughed.

“If we’re about to have three babies under one, I suppose I have to be,” he laughed along with her. Mindful of Leia in his arms, she stood and pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss.

* * *

“Ma!”

“Oh, Luke, careful!” Padmé laughed as she watched the babies in the playpen, and pulled her son’s hand away from the red hair of little Amara Organa. “I’m sorry, Breha. He’s just starting the grabby phase.”

“You know what they say about when a boy pulls a girl's hair,” Vader chuckled, watching the children play together.

“Don’t you think they’re a little young for that?” Bail replied easily.

“I like to see Padmé pout when she thinks about her son dating,” the Emperor snickered.

“Oh, then let’s discuss the fact that there’s already a list of potential suitors for Leia that’s as long as the throne room, shall we?” his wife shot back.

Vader hissed softly and moved to brush Leia’s curls, the baby dismissing him with a squeak of irritation of being dismissed. “Low blow.”

“It’s only fair, darling.” Padmé shrugged. “They’re both going to grow up and fall in love someday.”

“No,” he protested. “Not her.”

“Yes, her,” Bail said, taking Padmé’s side. “Believe me, I feel your pain, I have it twice over for my girls.”

Vader scowled and then glanced at Padmé’s face, then her stomach. “We better be having a boy.”

“That’s not up to me and you know it.”

“You’re having another child!” Breha exclaimed. “So soon?”

“It was not intentional, I assure you,” Padmé deadpanned.

“We got a little _too_ excited with Padmé being cleared,” Vader said sheepishly. “Forgot the rest.”

“Well, we can’t fault you for that,” Breha laughed. “Perfectly natural.”

“And _not_ going to happen again,” Padmé added. “I want at least two years between this one and the next one. If we have another one.”

“Let’s get the three of them to five or six and then we’ll think about that,” Vader chuckled, amused.

“And you’re sure that it’s only one baby this time?” Bail teased.

“Oh, we are, I made sure,” the young Emperor confirmed with a firm nod. 

“I still can’t believe that happened,” Breha mused as she pulled Winter into her lap and the silver-haired girl cuddled against the wine-colored velvet of her mother’s dress. “And no one suspected a thing.”

“Our Princess was hidden behind her brother. After they were born we rewatched the sonograms and their heartbeats were so in sync, it was impossible to tell,” Vader explained. Leia blew a raspberry, attempting to clap her hands together.

“And ever since, she’s made up for the lost time by trying to demand more of our attention,” Padmé added. “While Luke actually behaves himself. Isn’t that right, my sweet boy?”

As if knowing he was being addressed, Luke looked up and grinned toothless, before his fists were once again in Amara’s red curls. He squealed excitedly as Amara let out a yelp and then sobbed. Bail moved in to take his daughter away from the grabby hands while Padmé retrieved her son. 

“What has gotten into you?” she scolded. Luke pouted as he kept his arms stretched towards Amara.

“Luke, you did a no-no,” Vader sighed and took his son's hands and placed them down. Luke’s lip began to wobble and Padmé groaned. 

“Oh, don’t start with the tears. If you start, Leia will follow, and we’ll have to cut this entire playdate short.” He turned in her lap to hide his face in her neck, sobbing against the bronze embroidery. Leia’s head turned around suspiciously, but Vader distracted her with a toy to make sure a crying contest didn’t start.

“I am so sorry,” Padmé apologized to the Organas. “He’s not usually like this, I swear.”

“It’s no trouble, they’re so young, they’re learning how to be with each other,” Breha said softly. “And he seems really taken with Amara, it’s a sign they’ll be good friends. In ten years, we’ll be telling them this story.”

“And they’ll be begging us to stop,” Bail added as Winter yawned. “I think we might have to cut things short anyway, this one gets quite fussy if she doesn’t get a proper nap.”

“We should do it more often, I promise Luke will be better behaved,” Vader sighed, tapping his son’s nose, and he squeaked in protest, slapping his hand in protest. “Told you he was fooling us,” he muttered to Padmé, amused.

“That’s something we’ll have to work on in the future,” she muttered back with a shake of her head before looking back to the Organas. “Thank you for coming, we had a lovely time until Luke started acting up.”

“So did we,” Breha assured her. “And I’m sure Luke will grow out of whatever this is in time.”

“I’m sure he just got cranky,” Bail said. “He’s the only boy, surrounded by girls, probably was getting tired. Isn’t that right, little man?” Luke pouted and fisted his mother’s dress.

“Hmm.” Padmé sighed, patting her son on the back, “so you’re taking Daddy’s side? You want a little brother?” He blew a raspberry and rubbed his eyes and squeaked irritably.

“I think he wants a nap,” Vader chuckled as he held Leia close to his chest. The baby girl looking at her twin with a judgemental stare, as if he was guilty of interrupting their fun.

“Naps do seem like a good idea,” Padmé agreed. “When’s the last time _we_ had a proper sleep?”

All the parents gave a humorless chuckle. “Probably when we slept to dream of them and now we don’t have to dream anymore, they’re here,” Breha said, sighing happily as she kissed the top of Winter’s head.

“I’ll see you tomorrow in the Senate, Padmé,” Bail said, “and maybe I’ll bring the girls over tomorrow for another playdate?”

“We can leave Ahsoka to babysit,” Vader suggested, “and the four of us can do adult things for a change.”

“Maybe an opera or a concert,” Padmé mused thoughtfully. “Or a quiet night in with the holovids. We’ll figure it out tomorrow. Assuming the council meetings don’t run long thanks to Obi-Wan.”

Vader pursed his lips. “I’ll find a way to distract him.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” his wife teased.

* * *

“If there are no items left on today’s agenda, shall we open up the floor to open discussion?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I think we are all in agreement, nothing else to discuss?” Vader said, looking around. The rest of the council glanced at each other mumbling in agreement. “Then that’s settled, we should all return to our families.”

“A moment in private?” Obi-Wan asked quietly as the other members began to file out.

“I knew something was wrong with you,” Vader said, tilting his head. “You’ve been down the entire day. What’s wrong?”

“I may have…done something. And be in need of your help.”

Vader blinked, surprised at the confession. “By the Force, Obi-Wan, what did you do to need _my_ help?” He whispered, terrified.

“You have some, uh,” the red-haired ex-Jedi flushed, “knowledge of my history with the Duchess of Mandalore? And certain accompanying rumors?”

“Oh, Force…” Vader grimaced and started to rub his temples, “I feel a headache coming. I think the entire Galaxy is aware of the longing looks. I know you two have spent time together lately.”

“Do you have to say it with so much judgment in your voice? I’m trying to appeal to you for help!”

“I don’t judge you for spending time with her,” Vader said, calmly. “My only judgment is due to the lack of commitment on your part, Obi-Wan. I’d understand if you had a Code,” he paused, “maybe not even then, you know, because in spite of your commitment to the Code, you _love_ her. You had a _child_ with her. Right now, at this very moment, you are not a Jedi. You haven’t been a Jedi for decades. It’s time to accept that you deserve to be with the woman you love and your son,” he finished softly.

“I don’t expect you to understand what the Code means to me, I pledged my life to the Order, its fall doesn’t change that. And my being here in your service is meant in part to restore—”

“Obi-Wan, listen to yourself,” Vader interrupted, frustrated, slamming his hand on the table. “You know why the Order fell? Because of the Code. You were not equipped to find the Dark Side, because you didn’t know the Dark Side. You didn’t know emotions or how to manage them. You didn’t know how to touch all sides of yourself. You are not just Light. You are everything. The good, the bad, and the grey area, where neither of the sides win. I can understand you wanting to honor the Code, but honor it by training the lost children and giving them a future. Helping them make decisions, find who they are. Honor the Code by honoring the fallen and using their knowledge and their mistakes to do something different,” he said fiercely, “honor yourself, your sacrifice, by allowing yourself to be happy.”

“If you would have let me finish in the first place rather than jumping straight to attacking the Code, I would have told you that she’s pregnant.”

“Oh,” Vader froze and then shrugged. “Well, I had that speech stuck in my throat for a long time. Your pining can get very tiring,” tilting his head, he eyed his friend suspiciously, “what’s this one going to be? Cousin? Once removed?”

“Again with the hostility and the judgment!”

“Your _son_ calls his father Master Kenobi and his mother Auntie Satine. Now you’re having another baby and I’m just curious as to what this one will be labeled as,” Vader pointed out. “It’s not hostility. It’s sarcasm.”

“I wanted to ask for you to help me in the creation of a new order. A new Code. You’ve changed as much as I have, but the ways of the Jedi can’t be completely lost. Korkie doesn’t have strength in the Force, but his sister might, and I …”

“His sister? You’re having a daughter?” He asked softly and then smiling widely. “Congratulations,” he placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and squeezed it confidently, “and since you asked so nicely, I’ll help. I have twins that will wreak some havoc with their strength in the Force and a new baby on the way as well, so we need that Order up and running when the time comes.”

Obi-Wan smiled earnestly. “Thank you. Truly. And there’s one other thing.”

“You’re getting married?” He guessed with a grin.

“I presided over your wedding, would you return the favor?”

The Emperor’s face was frozen in shock for a moment at the request, but then it opened in a wide smile. “You’re _actually_ getting married? I was teasing but… of course, I will. It will be my honor!”

“Good.”

“Can I ask if you told Korkie the truth already?”

“We were waiting until after I had spoken with you. I didn’t want to leave anything to chance,” Obi-Wan explained. “I’m not fond of uncertainty, as you know.”

“As if I would ever let you down,” Vader smiled. “It’s not going to be an easy conversation. I wish you the best of luck.”

“I’ll certainly need it.” Tilting his head, Obi-Wan stroked his beard and considered him.

“What?” Vader asked, amused as he was feeling watched. 

“Your mother is certain that the Emperor was your father?”

Raising his eyebrows to his hairline, Vader faced the former Jedi. “Doubting my claim to the throne? Did you get greedy all of a sudden? Isn’t Consort of Mandalore enough for you?”

“That’s not why I ask. My master, Qui-Gon Jinn, believed in the Jedi legend of the Chosen One. Someone born of the Force and meant to bring balance. Considering all that you’ve accomplished, I thought perhaps it might be you.”

“That’s a children’s bedtime story,” Vader chuckled. “Invite Satine and Korkie over to dinner once everything is dealt with and the baby Duchess has an invitation for all the playdates she can attend.”

“Korkie’s still the heir apparent to Mandalore, but thank you. And even if you don’t believe it, I’m not so certain. You’re certainly a remarkable man, if nothing else.”

“Please, Obi-Wan, you’re making me blush!”

“Oh, relax, I’m not going to steal you from your wife!”

Vader burst out a laugh. “Yeah, even if you wanted, I would like to see you try.”

“Perhaps another time. I’m expected at the Mandalorian Embassy now. Supper with my family.”

“And I have it with mine,” Vader beamed. “I’m happy for you, I really am.”

“Give my best to Padmé and the twins.”

* * *

“Guess who’s having a baby as well?” Vader asked as he burped Leia and sat in the armchair near the window. “ _And_ getting married.”

“Saché and Yané?” Padmé guessed, rocking Luke back and forth as she nursed him. “They’ve always talked about making their relationship properly official and looking into having kids. It’d be nice if they finally got around to it.”

“No, and I guess you would know if it were them first,” her husband chuckled as he sat Leia on his knees and his daughter just looked at him with an innocent smile. It was moments like this where he felt complete. “Obi-Wan and Satine. They’re expecting a baby girl.”

“And next you’ll be telling me that Gamorreans are flying,” she scoffed. “Obi-Wan would _never_.”

“Would never what?” Vader glanced at his wife. “Fall into the arms of the woman he has always loved and had a son with?” He shrugged and showered Leia’s little face with kisses, making her squeal in delight. “He did and he knocked her up again. They plan on getting married and he asked me to officiate the ceremony, which I accepted.”

“I meant he’d never have the guts to admit it. I can absolutely believe he’d ‘accidentally’ forget himself and indulge in a passionate night with her, but actually taking responsibility for his actions and being honest about his feelings? That’s what’s hard to believe.”

“Ah, that it is. But I’m happy he’s owning up to his feelings. For him and Satine. They’re telling the truth to Korkie right now. I can only imagine how that is going,” for a moment, he cringed. “Telling a pre-teen his whole life is based on a lie… I wouldn’t want to be them.”

“Neither would I,” Padmé agreed, “but isn’t Korkie officially a teenager now? I thought we went to his birthday party.”

“He’s thirteen,” Vader sighed as Leia tried to kiss his cheek with an open mouth. “I’m imagining he’s not going to be happy knowing his aunt is his mother and that the Master Jedi he has seen around constantly, his father, and that they both lied to his face every day since he was born.”

“I mean, part of me always thought he might have known who Satine really was. If only because Bo-Katan Kryze doesn’t seem like the type to leave her child with a sister whose views are so radically different from her own.”

“Wasn’t there a third sister?” He asked, frowning as his wife shrugged. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter now. He knows who he really is. We could invite them over for dinner.”

“Maybe, but I’m not sure how good an idea that is, given the stress that might come from that. Which both Satine and I are supposed to be avoiding, remember?”

“What stress? I meant a casual dinner. Friends getting together.”

“With a teenager who’s probably still going to be _very_ angsty about his parents revealing themselves? How could it not be stressful?”

“Korkie is close to Ahsoka and she could be a buffer. She could also help with his emotions. Having a friend to talk to sometimes is key,” Vader pointed out. “Besides, it’s good for Obi-Wan and Satine too.”

“Well, alright, I’ll trust your judgment,” she nodded as Luke detached and she shifted him upright for burping. “That’s my good boy, aren’t you, Luke?” Luke cooed and rubbed his face against her shoulder.

“I have very good judgment,” Vader quipped as he tickled Leia, so she would keep her little hands out of his hair. “Isn’t that right, my little Princess? If Daddy had poor judgment, you wouldn’t be here, my love, now would you?”

“Oh, be careful,” Padmé fretted. “You could make her throw up doing that.”

Rolling his eyes, he stopped and brought Leia up to his face so he could kiss her cheek. “Such a momma bear that she is, don’t you think?”

“As if you’re any better.” 

“No, I am not. That is why, Leia, you’re not allowed to date until you’re well into your forties or fifties. Or better yet, don’t date until I’m dead,” he looked the baby girl in the eye and she responded with a raspberry. “We’ll work on it.”

“If she remembers this conversation as a teenager, you’ve just implicitly given her permission to start plotting your murder,” his wife warned with a chuckle.

“She’ll miss me too much,” he pouted.

“Or you could do what I’m planning to do with them, and accept that at some point, the twins are going to start dating and fall in love with people,” she said, raising her nose with a playfully haughty smile. “Imagine if _your_ mother tried to keep us apart? Would you let her?”

“ _No!_ Ugh, fine, I’ll think about getting used to the idea but I am not making any promises and I will put whoever tries to date her through hell. If they survive, I’ll tolerate them,” he sniffed, annoyed. It didn’t help that Padmé was now laughing openly, and that it was contagious to the point that Luke was doing it too.

“Make sure you treat Luke the same way, or she’ll complain that it’s not fair,” she teased.

Vader chuckled. “Well, she’s my little Princess.”

“And that makes her more special than our little prince?” Padmé shook her head as she laughed again. “Don’t blame me if our whole family is dysfunctional when they grow up.”


	12. The Next Generation

“It’s unbelievable,” Leia huffed as she brushed out her long dark hair. “Absolutely unbelievable just  _ how _ many events can be cooked up for you getting married.”

“Probably as many events as there will be once you get married,” Luke said, cheekily, fixing his bowtie in the mirror. “That is… if Dad ever lets you walk down the aisle.”

Leia scoffed, standing up and turning in the white halter dress she was currently wearing. “Speaking of which, how much do you think he’ll try to murder me for wearing this?”

“Before or after his heart attack?” Her twin quipped, amused.

“Either way, he’ll definitely try to ground me, so I’m planning on having as much fun tonight as I can.” She moved back to her wardrobe and pulled out a gown that was basically just a black corset and a very sheer matching skirt. “Maybe I should go with this one instead.”

Luke shook his head. “You look beautiful with either dress. He’s just very protective of you. The more you push him, the worse it is,” he chuckled. “Just don’t push him to make a scene at my rehearsal dinner.”

“I’m going to push him because he doesn’t act this way with you, or with Aiden,” she huffed.

“We’re boys and you’re the only daughter. There’s the difference.”

“It’s completely unfair, is what it is!” Leia protested dramatically. “You get  _ everything. _ ”

“ _ We  _ get everything? Leia, you realize our father bends over backward to do whatever you ask of him, right? So he complains that you show too much skin or eye a boy a different way, you’re his only daughter! He’s much more strict when Aiden and I want something,” Luke scoffed.

“He’ll do everything except what I want,” she scoffed. “I’m the only one of us with a curfew and a dress code and a vigorous screening process for anyone who dares to think about dating me and unsubtle threats and—”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Luke cut her off. “Look, I’m sorry for teasing you about the wedding stuff, but seriously. Can you try to be pleasant tonight? For Mara, if not for me?”

“If you can go the whole night actually calling her  _ Amara,  _ rather than keeping up your toddler mangling of her name.”

“ _ Mangling _ is a pretty strong word for it, I dropped one ‘a’ sound.”

“And it’s stayed dropped ever since.”

Luke shrugged, not bothered by the teasing. “Because it’s cute and it’s my personal nickname for her,” he said. “Like dad calls mom ‘ _ angel _ ’.”

“If you say so,” Leia shrugged breezily. “But I wonder what  _ she’ll _ call you if we’re late. Which we’re about to be.”

“Royalty is never late, everyone else is simply early,” he smirked. “Oh, did you get the chance to see the guest list tonight? Seems like Korkie is bringing some of his closest friends as part of his Mandalorian entourage.”

“Is that supposed to be interesting?” Leia drawled. “I suppose it’ll be a bunch of cadets from the academy with no identities of their own.”

“Honestly, you two, it’s a sad day when Aiden, your father, and I are all ready before you are,” their mother chided, sweeping into the room in an elaborate one-sleeved gold dress and matching headpiece. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Leia was being annoying,” Luke quipped as he passed his mother, kissing her cheek.

“I was  _ not! _ ” Leia growled, shooting daggers at him. “Just because you’re getting married, it doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you. A lot. I have Aiden for nephews and nieces.”

“Enough!” Padmé snapped. “You’re both old enough to know that this is  _ not _ how a Prince and Princess should behave! I don’t care how it started, you two are going to put it behind you and be civil tonight. Am I quite clear?”

“Yes, Mother,” the twins chorused, falling in line behind her as she started the walk back to the great hall.

Vader caught up with them before they entered the great hall and looked at their faces. “Got scolded by mom, did we?” He smirked and lifted his eyes to his wife. “Don’t be too hard on them, love, it’s a special night.”

“It’s because it’s a special night that I’m being hard on them. And where’s Aiden?”

“Mingling. You know our youngest, social butterfly,” Vader chuckled. “Luke, Leia, go on, join everyone. Amara is getting antsy,” he patted Luke’s back. “Go to your bride, and Leia,” he paused and sighed, “did we not have enough fabric for the rest of that dress?”

“Daddy, it’s not see-through, and my skirt goes all the way to the floor,” Leia said, pinching the white silk for him to see. “Take the win.”

“She had a black see-through option. When I say see-through, I mean, I would have seen more of my sister than I ever wanted to see,” Luke quipped as he was announced and entered the ball, searching for his bride. Lei smirked and looked at her father expectantly, daring 

Vader winced. “Okay, yeah, you’re good. Just move along,” he shooed her forward, before turning to his wife. “At least Aiden behaves.”

“And now that you’ve said that, we’re going to walk in there and find him doing deathsticks in a corner with the delegation from Arkanis,” Padmé countered with an eye-roll. “We have to face it, Ani, none of our kids are kids anymore. We’re  _ old. _ ”

“Dramatic, much? He might be flirting with half the ballroom, but deathsticks is not his thing,” Vader laughed and kissed her sweetly. “We’re in our late forties. I hardly consider that old. Old people don’t do what we did last night, love.”

“You think you’re clever, don’t you?” she sighed, rolling her eyes as they entered the hall to the applause of their guests.

“You know I am,” he quipped with a laugh as he nodded at the guests. “Now, smile. Our son is getting married tomorrow and you look like you’re going to bury him.”

“Ani, I’m genuinely concerned about Leia.”

Vader hesitated. “Why?” He questioned. “Because she isn’t married or has a suitor already? Leia looks fine to me.”

“She’s clearly upset with you,” Padmé pointed out. “Otherwise she wouldn’t be so determined to annoy you.”

“Why would she be upset with me?” He asked, scandalized. “Just because I don’t like her exposing herself too much? Not everyone has good intentions, Padmé! I have to protect my daughter.”

“I’m fairly certain she can protect herself,” his wife said as she took a glass of wine from a passing serving droid and took a drink. Her eyes landed on Leia, standing in the corner and gossiping with Winter Organa. The white-haired Alderaanian princess was dressed in a diaphanous sea-blue dress with a plunging neckline and triangular patches of skin exposed, making Leia’s gown look conservative by comparison.

“You make it sound as if I have her locked up in a tower without windows and doors,” he huffed, taking a drink to himself.

“She’s nineteen, I’m sure to her, it feels that way.”

“That’s not true. She gets away with more things than Aiden or Luke do and all because she can manipulate me. I know how she works,” he argued.

“Sweetheart, please.” Padmé kissed him gently on the neck. “You exaggerate.”

“I think I’m doing alright,” he ignored the attempt of soothing him. “Tonight and tomorrow is about Luke. We should focus on him a bit more.”

“Can  _ you _ promise to do that? Considering how many handsome young men Korkie Kryze brought with him tonight?”

“I can, yes. It’s my son’s wedding and I want to be there for him one hundred percent.”

“Good.” Padmé nodded. “That’s what I like to hear.”

* * *

“He’s  _ such _ a dictator,” Leia complained to Winter Organa and Adeera Kenobi.

“Leia, he just cares a lot,” Winter smiled softly. “You’re his only daughter. The heiress of the Empire. I mean, I understand he might be worried about something happening to you. You’re being too hard on your father.” 

“He’s being too hard on me and you’re supposed to be my friends!” Leia pouted.

“We are, sweetie, but instead of complaining to us and giving him the silent treatment and death glares, maybe if you sat down with him and tell him how you felt and what has to change, it would provide you with better results,” Adeera lifted her shoulders, causing her strawberry blonde waves to tremble. “Talking is key, Leia.”

“I talk plenty, he doesn’t listen!”

“Is it talking, or you screaming at him?” Winter teased. “Telling him he’s a dictator? Going on dramatic speeches like you do when your mother takes you to the Senate?”

“Make him listen to you. Have some daughter and daddy time. Fathers love those things, how do I think I convinced mine to let me go with Korkie on several of his trips?” Adeera chuckled.

“Oh, please, he’s even more overprotective of you than your father is,” Leia shook her head. “But speaking of your brother, Adeera, I recognize most of his friends, but who’s the scruffy-looking one?”

“Thought that one would catch your attention,” Adeera laughed. “Han Solo. All around a bad boy with a heart of gold. He’s a couple of years younger than Korkie and my brother took him into the group to keep him out of trouble. So far, so good.”

“Was he sponsored through an outreach program?” Winter guessed. “One of the ones the Empress started?”

“At several different schools,” Adeera confirmed. “That’s why Korkie fusses over him almost as much as he does me.”

“Really?” Leia’s lips curled upward in a calculating smile. “How interesting.”

“Oh,” Winter groaned. “You just introduced the perfect guy to irritate the Emperor,” she told Adeera. “This is going to be a nightmare.”

“Han is a good guy, don’t go breaking his heart, Leia, he’s very sweet,” Adeera warned.

“A heartbreaker? Me?” Leia gasped dramatically. “You’re a terrible friend.”

“I just know you,” Adeera rolled her eyes. “Come on, I’ll officially introduce the both of you. Be nice, will you?” Bracing herself, she walked towards her brother and his group of friends.

“I’m always nice, I’m a Princess,” Leia scoffed as they made their way towards the Mandalorian cadets. “Korkie.”

“Princesses.” Korkie bowed to her, then to Winter. “Lovely to see you.”

“Thank you, my lord,” Winter smiled. 

“Having fun, big brother?” Adeera asked, looping her arm through his.

“There’s no party quite like an Imperial one,” he chuckled as he gestured to his friends. “You remember Amis, Soniee, and Lagos?”

“Of course,” Leia nodded, though her gaze remained on the brown-haired stranger. “But I don’t think I know  _ you. _ ”

“Han Solo, your highness,” he said, bowing down.

“It’s Han’s first Imperial party,” Korkie said. “He’s uncomfortable,” he added and his friend shot him a glare. “What? Leia likes honesty.”

“I can speak for myself,” Leia said coolly. “Han, it’s alright, you don’t have anything to worry about from me. I don’t bite.”

“I’m not worried,” he replied, tilting his head. “But I appreciate the sentiment, Princess.”

“Korkie, you promised to dance with me,” Lagos pointed out and extended her hand to her boyfriend with a grin.

“Adeera?” Amis offered his hand with a small smile.

“I would love to,” the young girl accepted and took his hand.

Winter and Soniee exchanged a look and shrugged at each other. “We’re going to mingle,” Winter announced.

“No, wait—” Han tried to reach out a hand, but everyone had gone their separate ways before he could finish the sentence. 

“Are you  _ sure _ I don’t scare you?” Leia teased lightly.

Han cleared his throat. “You hear the rumors, a man has to be cautious, Princess,” he said with a teasing smirk.

“What kind of rumors?” she raised an eyebrow. “The one who’ll flirt with anything that moves is my little brother. Do people think it’s me?”

“No, every girl is very aware of how flirtatious your youngest brother is, but for you… people just say you’re intense,” he said, choosing his words carefully. 

“Well, I wouldn’t believe everything you hear. This entire planet operates on rumors and scandals. Aiden once started a rumor that he’d accidentally married a Mon Calamari prince just for the fun of it.”

“So you’re not intense?” He challenged, crossing his arms over his arms. “Or scarily bossy?”

“That depends, Cadet Solo. Are you always this impertinent and forward?”

“Almost exclusively,” he replied with a serious look.

“Hmm.” She considered this and smiled.

“Yes, I am no prince charming,” he rolled his eyes and took two champagne flutes from a passing waiter. “I guess you have plenty of those around here,” Han extended the second flute to her. 

“Not according to my father. To hear him tell it, every man here is a predator, and I’m the prey,” she joked as she took a drink. “I wouldn't be surprised if the rumors you’ve heard originated with him.”

“You seem awfully angry at your father,” he raised his eyebrows.

“Do I?”

“Yes,” he chuckled. “Overprotective, is he?”

“Exceptionally,” she nodded vehemently and downed the remains of her glass. “But let’s not talk about him anymore. I’d like to know a little more about you.”

“We could talk while you give me a tour of the Imperial Gardens?” He nodded to the windows, and Leia’s smile widened.

“That sounds like a very good idea, actually.” She slipped her arm into his elbow. “Follow me.”

* * *

“Dammit,” Mara huffed as she stood next to Luke, relieved to finally have a moment relatively alone with him. “I just saw Leia leaving with someone, there goes my planned distraction for us to sneak away and make out in the gardens.”

Luke chuckled. “We’ll have plenty of time to do that after the wedding. Three whole weeks just to ourselves in Alderaan.”

“True,” she nodded, twisting a few of her loose red curls around her finger. “But even so, these last few weeks have been exhausting, I was hoping for a chance to breathe tonight.”

“We’ll have a better chance of that tomorrow at the reception and after we leave, it just us two,” he kissed her temple. “A lot of time to spend together and practice for those grandchildren our mothers want so much.”

“Oh, and here I thought we were going to spend those three weeks on you helping me with saber training.”

“We can manage both things,” he grinned. She laughed and kissed him. Smiling, he reached into the pocket of his jacket. “I also have something for you. One last engagement gift.”

“I love surprises, what is it?” Mara grinned, her eyes beaming. “Gimme!” She insisted. He produced a silver chain, with a jade pendant carved into a rose dangling from the end of it.

“Reminded me of your eyes,” he said as he looped it around her neck and clasped it in place. “My Mara Jade.”

“This is one of the many reasons I am going to marry you tomorrow,” she breathed, enchanted with the gift, and cradled his face between her hands, kissing him passionately.

“Because I can spoil you rotten?” he laughed.

“I can spoil  _ myself  _ rotten,” she rolled her eyes, looping her arms around his neck. “It’s because you’re always thinking of my happiness.”

“I try my best.” He pressed his forehead to hers.

“We’ll try our best. Together.”

“Save some for the wedding,” Luke heard his brother’s voice breezily in his ear. “Or you’ll have nothing left.”

“Hi, Aiden,” Mara chuckled. “Having fun?” She quipped, amused.

“I have gotten at least ten people’s private frequencies, it is a very good night,” the eighteen-year-old said proudly.

“You’re incorrigible,” Luke shook his head. “You’re going to get into trouble one of these days when you flirt with the wrong woman.”

“But that’s what makes it fun. And I’m shocked that you think I’d limit myself just to women when there’s a galaxy of countless beautiful creatures out there.”

“Fine. The wrong  _ person _ ,” Luke chuckled. “Just don’t cause any scenes at our wedding.”

“Who do you think I am, Leia? Speaking of which, where is our darling sister?”

“Out with a boy in the gardens,” Mara said, cheekily.

“Sound the alarm, Dad is going to have a fit,” the older Skywalker laughed. “Honestly, if Leia just sat him down and told him off, he would back off of her,” Luke shrugged. “I think they’re just too alike.”

“Oh, definitely, but it’d be so much more  _ boring _ around here if they sorted things out reasonably.”

“Maybe if they had had another daughter, he would be calmer when it came to Leia,” Mara pointed out.

“When you have perfection,” Aiden waved at himself, “why keep trying?”

“I don’t know, why  _ did _ Mom and Dad decide to have you?” Luke teased. Mara laughed, and Aiden rolled his eyes.

“Wasn’t he an accident when she was breastfeeding you?” Mara asked her future husband, feigning innocence.

“Absolutely was,” Luke smirked, “And by the time all three of us were out of diapers, Mom and Dad realized what a terrible mistake he was.”

“You’re not funny,” his brother muttered.

“No? I think I’m hilarious!”

“Good luck,” Aiden muttered to Mara.

“I don’t need it, I have your brother. Luke, come dance with me.”

“Happy to, sweetheart,” Luke took her hand and they joined the other couples on the dance floor.

* * *

“How’s the first visit to the Capital going for you, Cadet Solo?” Leia asked as both walked among the high, green fences and flower gardens. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“You don’t have to call me Cadet when we’re alone, princess,” he pointed out. 

“And you don’t have to call me ‘princess’, Han,” she replied with a grin. “Leia is fine.”

“Okay, so a lot of rumors being disproved tonight, good to know,” he nodded as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

Leia laughed. “Eh, we’ll see. The night is still young,” she shrugged. “What do you do? Besides following Korkie around like a lost Wookiee?”

“I’m a pilot,” he answered, his chest puffing up proudly. “And a damn good one too.”

“Ah, a flyboy, I see,” she smirked and plucked one of the flowers from the garden and placed it behind her ear. “Did you title yourself a damn good one, or is there actually proof that you’re that good?”

“Ask Korkie and the others, they’ll back me up. I have the fastest times of anyone at the Academy.”

“Maybe one of these days I can see that for myself,” she quipped. “My father and my twin are expert pilots too, I know how to judge a flyboy’s skillset.”

“Is that challenging me to a race, or did you not get the pilot gene?” he joked back easily.

“I am more politically inclined. I can fly, but they’re better at that,” she pointed out.

“So I guess challenging you to a race wouldn’t pan out.”

Leia shook her head. “No, but you can challenge someone else and I can go with you, see how well you fare.”

“Like a good luck charm?”

She lifted her shoulders. “I don’t know, we’ll have to see about that,” she smiled. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you don’t look Mandalorian. Where are you really from?”

“Corellia, but there’s no one way to look like a Mandalorian. Depending on their Way, they’ll adopt basically anyone. Regardless of age or species.”

“True, I always admired that about them. How did you end up in Mandalore and how did you meet the future Duke?”

“Do you want the nice story or the real story?” he asked as they stopped at a stone bench facing a fountain with a carved statue of a winged woman descending into the outstretched arms of a waiting man.

Leia sat down on the bench, her white dress spreading around her like a halo. “Always be real with me, Solo,” she patted the seat next to her. “I want to know everything.”

“Okay, well, it was kind of an accident. I was on the run from a gang and ducked inside a building to hide. Turned out to be the office of one of your mom’s outreach centers. There was an old lady there who liked me, so she helped me apply for a Lightspeed Futures sponsorship. Said I was a bright young man who deserved a better shot.”

As he finished, Leia was smiling. “And here you are. A damn good pilot, or so you say, in a royal wedding, talking with the future Empress. I think she was right. Not many could reach this far.”

“Yeah, well, it still took me a while to get there. I have,” he caught himself, “ _ had _ issues with authority. At least according to the teachers at the Academies on Corellia. And Selonia. And Talus, and Tralus. I got sent to Mandalore because I think no one wanted me in the  _ sector _ anymore. That and they might have been hoping a Mandalorian would break with the Duchess’ pacifism thing and put a blaster bolt in my head.”

“Think of it like this, at least you are not boring and Satine would never allow that to happen, not to mention you found a good person to help your ‘reform’,” she smirked. “Most of the men inside that ballroom are squeaky clean and can bore someone to death with the way they speak or when you get to know them you can see the… serious issues underneath.”

“Is the good person we’re talking about Korkie?” he asked slyly. “Or were you talking about yourself?”

“Why, you scruffy-looking nerf-herder, think you still need to be reformed?” She asked, leaning forward.

“I might be incurable, do you want to find out?” 

She smiled coyly and turned her head to the fountain. “What makes you think your reform is worth my precious, Crown Princess time?”

“That spark in your eyes,” he answered. “You like a challenge. That’s why you were talking to me to begin with, right? Because it’d annoy your dad?”

“The spark in my eyes can be because I am happy that my beloved twin is marrying the love of his life,” Leia quipped with a flip of her hair. “Maybe. What if it was? Would it annoy you?”

“Maybe I like a challenge too.” He reached out with a hand to take her chin and turned her face back towards him.

Leia blushed but didn’t budge. “You don’t know who you are messing with, flyboy,” she whispered, her eyes drifting from his blue eyes to his lips. “I’m going to drive you crazy,” she added quietly, “utterly insane.”

“Is that a promise, sweetheart?”

“You just met me,” she stated, a bit baffled by his boldness, but also excited at the prospect of this foreign, attractive, and adventurous man being interested in her, opposite to the suitors who came before and that made her yawn and lose interest as soon as they open their mouths. “You can’t be that into me already unless there’s already some damage to that brain of yours.”

“Don’t go gettin’ too excited just because I’m calling you sweetheart, it’s a nickname,” he replied calmly. “Normally, I’d call a girl princess, but that doesn’t really work for you.”

She narrowed her eyes and pulled away, scoffing as she stood up and straightened her dress. “Well, then maybe go find a  _ princess  _ somewhere else, hotshot,” by the Force she had been tempted to kiss him, but he had to open that big mouth of his and screw the moment. “I’m not here for you to mess around.”

“Hey, come on, Leia, I didn’t mean it like that,” he protested as he got up to follow her. “I just figured since everyone calls you princess, you’d want to hear me call you something else!”

“Actually, everyone addresses me as ‘your highness, Crown Princess,’” she lifted her chin. “Maybe if you had learned royal protocol before you arrived here, you would know that.”

“Kriff, I thought you liked me because I  _ wasn’t _ like everyone!”

“Then you had to go and treat me like some random woman you met at your usual dump with ‘oh, don’t get too excited just because I gave you a cliché nickname,’” she mimicked his voice as she moved around the fountain. 

“You acted like I was down on one knee declaring my eternal love!” he protested hotly, keeping pace with her. “And now I’m starting to believe those rumors about you being intense!”

Leia stopped and whirled around. “I’m a Skywalker,” she placed her hands on his chest, “we’re intense by nature,” she pushed him backward, and hearing the satisfying splash of his body connecting to the water, she smiled wickedly, and picked up her skirts, walking towards the Palace with a skip to her step.


	13. The Most Uncomfortable Family Dinner Ever

“Watch your footwork,” Luke instructed his younger brother as they circled each other in the training hall. Several of their students watched in rapt attention

“I’m distracted,” Aiden confessed and twirled his blue saber, “you can imagine why,” he raised his eyebrows with a sheepish smile, as he took a stance of defense and waited for his brother’s attack, “I still can’t believe you’re leaving me to handle the fallout by myself.”

“I have a wife who needs my attention, and a new position to prepare for.” Luke spun both his blade and his body, dancing closer to Aiden. “You can manage.”

Aiden blocked his attack, moving out of the way and stopping his blade with his own. “Manage?” He huffed and counter-attacked, the younger students ‘oohed and ‘ahhed’, oblivious to the conversation. “Dad has basically stopped mentioning Leia altogether and is keeping to himself; I don’t know about Mom. Is she happy? I mean, I know she’s sad, her only daughter got married without her family and I know she’s supportive but kriff, it had to hurt.”

Luke jumped upwards, performing a backflip in mid-air before landing back on his feet. “Whatever Leia was thinking, you’ll know soon enough.”

“You show-off,” Aiden complained, trying to keep up with his brother’s movements. “Can’t stay for another month? I don’t want to be the only one handling all the awkwardness at the meal table, or court. You have the best manipulation techniques, come on!”

“Normally, I’d say yes, but there are,” Luke paused, considering his audience before striking the training saber. “Several Alderaanian rituals where Mara and I play a crucial role. We need to be back in Aldera.”

“Kriff it, I’ll just be moving into the Temple with Adeera temporarily,” he huffed and in an unexpected move, disarmed his brother and shoved him backward with the Force, “I am not living in a house where the tension can be cut with a butter knife. By the way, I win!”

Luke summoned back his own saber and charged forward, using the Force to pull his brother’s hilt to his own hand, activating the blades and pointing them directly at Aiden. “In a battle with an enemy, little brother, you don’t win until one of you is dead,” he warned gravely.

Aiden frowned at the twist and groaned as the younglings all cheered Luke on. “Whatever,  _ Viceroy. _ Go make me some nieces and nephews, that’s what expected after all,” he teased, and a small flush crept over Luke’s cheeks. “I’ll warn you on who dies first so you can keep up with the family.”

“I don’t think Dad’s going to kill anyone. If only because Leia’d never speak to him again if he killed her new husband, and he could never bring himself to harm a single hair on her head,” Luke pointed out.

“No, you’re right about that,” Aiden nodded and turned to their class. “Alright, younglings, class is over. Go wash up, we’re done for the day,” every child thanked them and waved Luke goodbye as they started to leave the room. “Seriously, though,” he frowned and turned to his older brother, “how do you think mom and dad are really handling this?”

“I think Mom’s blaming herself,” Luke answered as they headed towards the freshers. “Since she fell in love with Dad so quickly, she’s probably telling herself that Leia got this from her. And she’s disappointed that she didn’t get to be there, but not enough to be mad. You know she just wants us to be happy, and if Han makes Leia happy…”

“We barely know him and that’s the truth. Korkie vouches for him, but this was not the best way for him to be introduced into the family,” Aiden pointed out. “Leia thinks by herself. It’s not Mom’s fault,” he sighed. “I don’t think Dad’s mad either, you know?”

“Oh, he’s definitely mad. Just not as mad as he  _ could _ be. Not that Leia’s going to see it that way. You know how she is.”

“Okay, yes, he was definitely mad when he first knew. You could clearly see the Sith in him wanting to storm out, get in a ship, and head to Naboo, but,” Aiden pursed his lips, “he’s hurt. And disappointed. You know Leia was always his baby girl, his daughter, his princess and yes, he was overprotective, but Leia can push boundaries… but from the three of us you know she’s special to him,” he pointed out. “I don’t know what can be worse. Him mad, or hurt.”

“He’s going to make her grovel before he’ll forgive her.

“Not that Leia would grovel,” Aiden snorted. “I don’t think he’ll do that. I think time is going to be essential. And a lot of love from Mom. That can do everything for him,” he laughed.

“Ugh, if this somehow gets us another sibling,  _ I’ll _ kill Leia,” Luke groaned as he stripped off his tunic and picked a fresher stall. “You should shower too, bro.”

“I’m going, I’m going,” Aiden sighed, stripping. “Can you at least stay for dinner? Just dinner? The first impact?”

“I’ll see if I can convince Mara. But you might want to call Grandma in too. For reinforcements.”

“Let’s hope she’s not that far away,” Aiden agreed.

* * *

“Ani.”

“Hmm?” Vader replied as he looked into the mirror, getting ready for dinner. He fixed the collars of his black shirt, which now made a stark contrast with his eyes that over the years had dissolved to a dark blue, rimmed with gold. He grabbed the military style-jacket and placed it over the shirt, adjusting the cuffs. His wife, dressed in a pale pink gown with billowing sleeves and glittering swirls of embroidery, moved over, taking his hands away from the cuffs and twisting their fingers together.

“I know tonight’s going to be,” she paused and wet her lips, “difficult. But promise me you won’t let that blind you to what matters most.”

“I am not going to be doing anything besides having dinner with my family, like every other night,” he shrugged as he tried to tame his hair, “I’m the Emperor, Angel, I know how to conduct myself.”

“Ani.” She sighed. “I might not have the Force like you and the kids do, but I know you. I’ve been married to you for twenty years. Even if you’re behaving on the outside, I can see the storm brewing within.”

“I’ll keep it in check, as I have promised before. I’m going to do absolutely nothing,” Vader pointed out, finally satisfied with his appearance. “From my side, there’s nothing for you to be concerned about. I have my feelings about the situation, but they are my own and I won’t let them influence my actions. I’m an expert at that.”

“Oh? So should we switch jobs? I’ll handle court and you take the Senate?”

He turned to her. “You know what I mean,” he pointed out. “I’ll behave.” She took his collar and popped it up, then pulled him in to press their mouths against each other. He sighed and hugged her waist. “I love you,” he nuzzled her cheek.

“I love you too,” she confirmed with a smile. “More than anything.”

“We’re ready to go, aren’t we?” Vader asked, playing with the belt of her dress. “I felt like staying in our suite. Just us.”

“I know, but Luke convinced Mara to stay for dinner. We’ll have all three of the kids with us for what might be the last time in a long time,” Padmé reminded him. “We can enjoy being alone later.”

“Deal,” he kissed her forehead, lips lingering on her skin for a few moments. “Let’s go.” Arm in arm, they made their way to the same private dining room where they’d spent their first evening together, Threepio opening the doors from the inside. All children and their respective spouses already inside, talking to each other. Only Aiden was alone, talking to his grandmother.

“Oh, your majesties, thank goodness. We were beginning to worry,” the droid fretted as Vader and Padmé entered.

“Have you never thought about making some changes to his personality?” Mara laughed between sips of water.

“Oh, he’s fine the way he is,” Vader replied. “We wouldn’t change him. Good evening, everyone,” he greeted and leaned down to kiss his mother on the cheek as he became accustomed to doing over the years, whenever he entered or left the room and she was present.

“Shmi, we didn’t think you’d be home this soon,” Padmé said as she moved in for a hug of her own. “Welcome back. How was your latest trip?”

“Oh, it was wonderful,” Shmi replied. “I love helping people. It is truly my calling. I was nearby and I couldn’t resist coming home to see all of you, and our newest member,” she winked at Han, who was standing still and quiet next to an also quiet Leia. “Family needs to get together to celebrate these things.”

“Indeed,” Padmé nodded rather severely at her daughter. Leia had the decency to look guilty, but the Empress also saw her new son-in-law squeeze her hand reassuringly.

As the couple took their seats, Vader placed the napkin in his lap and nodded at Threepio so he could announce that they were ready to be served. “Luke, how is the move to Alderaan going?” He asked as an aide filled his glass, it was almost halfway and the aide was pulling back but he shook his head and pulled his glass forward. He needed more than that if he was going to get through the night.

“Pretty well. Though we will have to leave as soon as dinner’s over,” Luke answered.

“Mara, do tell your father that I am expecting that invitation for dinner in the Aldera gardens,” Vader warned with a teasing smile, sipping his wine casually. Aiden discreetly glanced between all of his family and the newest couple and hid a cringe. “He kept boasting about his private dinner parties at the reception.”

“We’ll get around to it,” Mara promised, “but it might be a while, in addition to the moves, Luke and I are going to be preparing to lead the Festival of Bounty.”

“Oh, I love that Festival,” Shmi sighed. “I was there a few years back. You better prepare him well, we don’t want him screwing up,” she winked at her oldest grandson. Luke’s face went as red as his wife’s hair, and Aiden snickered.

“Oh, right, it’s a  _ fertility _ festival, isn’t it? Not just about a bountiful harvest. Nice.”

“You are  _ so  _ immature,” Leia scoffed.

“Pot?” Aiden extended his hand, raising a defiant eyebrow. “I’m kettle! You don’t have a lot of moral high ground, big sis.”

“Your sister’s right, Aiden, I thought we raised you better than to be crass at the dinner table,” Padmé scolded.

“Can’t believe you’re still treated with kid gloves after the stunt you just pulled,” Aiden grumbled to his sister, sipping his drink, annoyed.

Mara cleared her throat. “I’m sure everything will be fine,” she squeezed her husband’s hand and gave him a saucy wink.  _ Never had a complaint in that department, my love.  _

“Padmé, dear, would it really be a family dinner if the children  _ didn’t _ find a reason to argue?” Shmi pointed out.

“Mom’s right,” Vader said, amused at his youngest. His brain-to-mouth filter was non-existent and while it could be exasperating, it was also highly amusing. Aiden just shrugged and started in on the salad that had been placed in front of him.

“Naboo really is a beautiful place,” Han said, obviously trying to change the subject. “I’m surprised you guys didn’t just retire from this whole ruling the galaxy business to live there full time.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Aiden spoke before anyone else and Luke glared at him. Aiden winked and Luke swallowed a groan, “you two got married in Naboo. Wonderful little story you got there. Share with the fam, Leia,” he nudged his sister, grinning wickedly as the room fell silent, “we are all  _ dying  _ for the details. You know… since we weren’t there.”

“We didn’t  _ plan  _ it, it just sort of happened!” Leia said hotly while glaring daggers at Aiden. “We were standing on the terrace, watching the sunset, and I mentioned to Han how I thought it was the most romantic thing I had ever seen.”

“And I kind of ended up taking that as a challenge,” Han admitted. “And proposed to her. We weren’t planning for it to go further than that—”

“But  _ then _ I found this gorgeous wedding dress and veil stored in a chest in the hall, and it felt like fate,” Leia finished. “And here we are.”

Her younger brother glanced at her stomach and focused, frowning for a bit before he relaxed his face. “So, not knocked up. Just really into HoloRomances, then,” he nodded, finishing his salad happily, after stirring up the discussion.

“Aiden, back off,” Luke muttered to his younger brother, who shrugged unphased. “As long as you are happy, Leia, that’s what matters,” he told his twin, supportively.

“It  _ does  _ sound romantic, and what Luke said is right, your happiness is the most important thing,” Shmi agreed, glancing at her son and daughter-in-law out of the corner of her eyes, before taking her glass and drinking a generous sip. 

Leia picked at the colorful embroidery of her sheer black top as her gaze, so similar to her grandmother’s, went to her parents as well. “We didn’t mean to hurt anyone. And I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Vader chewed on the inside of his cheek as the main course was served. Deciding to ignore the last minute, since he didn’t have anything nice or complimentary to add, he returned to his new  _ son-in-law’s  _ comments about Naboo, taking a sip of his wine. “My wife and I will retire to Naboo one day, but the Empire needs a ruler, and Leia is far from prepared. There is still a lot we have to do here. But yes, beautiful planet,” he agreed.

“I’d suggest making Threepio your new best friend, Han,” Padmé added with a playful smile as Vader hesitated in his sip, that thought only crossing his mind as his wife spoke of it. “You have a lot of preparing to do as well.”

“I will be delighted to help you, Cadet Solo,” Threepio stated.

“Threepio, he’s one of the family now,” Leia reminded the droid. “You can address him as such.”

“I’m afraid I shall need an upgrade for that, Princess, my memory banks have been rather full lately,” Threepio fussed as the aides began to clear away the salad and replace it with steaming plates of bantha steak. 

The Emperor immediately dug into his steak, if he kept his mouth occupied, he could keep his promise.

“Are you two thinking of doing something more official?” Mara asked the newlyweds.

“Something with just family and friends,” Han said, focusing on cutting his own dinner. “Maybe in the gardens, next to the fountain where you tried to drown me?” he teased his wife.

“Don’t be dramatic,” Leia rolled her eyes. “You were asking for it and you did fall in love with me right there,” she pointed out. “Something private would be wonderful. I don’t want those big festivities, I’m alright with just my husband, my family, and friends.”

“Wait, you pushed him into the fountain? Are we sure you didn't just get a major concussion, Solo?” Aiden teased.

“Yes, I did, and he was running after me after he was dried out,” Leia snickered.

“My head is fine, I know who I married,” Han winked at his wife and leaned to kiss her cheek. “I’m happy with my choices.”

“Your living arrangements were moved, by the way,” Vader said, interrupting them. “Since you’re a married woman now, you’ll be moving to the east wing of the Palace alongside your husband,”

“I understand, Father,” Leia nodded. “That makes sense. If you hadn’t done it, I would have asked about redoing my old suite. Thank you.”

“You have a meeting with Obi-Wan in the morning, to go over your new duties. Luke is leaving, so you’ll have to assume some more responsibilities to yourself and prepare for the future,” he continued, an aide refilling his glass, “Ahsoka will be waiting for your husband to speak of options for him.”

“Anything else?”

“No, that’s all I have to say,” he replied, setting his cutlery down on the plate, his appetite lost. Leia fell similarly quiet.

“Aiden,” Mara said, picking up on the lull, “speaking of the Kenobis, you’ve been spending a lot of time with Adeera lately. What about your dozen other relationships?”

“Obi-Wan gave us both a lot more responsibilities in the Temple and we don’t want to fail him,” Aiden blushed, and shrugged. “We’re good friends, we get along, so we help each other. Don’t worry though, I don’t plan to elope with anyone and leave you all out to dry.” A wad of wax dripping off one of the candles suddenly flew off, smacking him in the forehead. He scoffed, removing it. “If you weren’t ready for this conversation, should’ve stayed away a bit longer, sis,” Aiden snorted.

“I was ready for a conversation, not for you acting like sithspit.”

“Enough of it, you two,” Vader glared, annoyed. “Finish dinner. We do have to say goodbye to Luke and Mara.”

“Ani, please,” Padmé sighed.

“No arguing,” he warned. “You were raised better than that.”

“Sorry, Dad, I won’t say anything else,” Aiden said, looking ashamed.

“Well, I’m ready for dessert!” Shmi stated, clapping her hands together. The tension between the family simmered down, but even without a sensitivity to the Force, everyone could feel it still bubbling beneath the surface.

* * *

"A challenge," Vader spoke as he left the dresser in silk pajama bottoms and a matching robe, "it was a challenge. How can people expect me to be reacting well to this?" He argued. "And she thinks it's just 'sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you' and everything is magically alright?" He scowled. 

“That’s a bit reductive, don’t you think?” Padmé sighed as she tied the red sash of her black silk robe and sat at her vanity, unpinning her hair. “You  _ know _ how competitive Leia is, and it seems Han’s the same way. They might speak a different language than we did when we were their age, but that doesn’t make the love any less real. And she  _ is _ trying to make an effort, I don’t think she actually believes everything is magically alright. That was her trying to take the first step.”

"How can I trust him, Padmé, when I've only met him once and then before I knew it, he was the Consort of the future Empress?" Vader sat in their bed and she could see his reflection in her mirror. "My daughter. I thought we had raised her better than to be this reckless. I'm not doubting their feelings, I would just want caution."

“We raised her well enough that you should be able to trust her judgment of Han,” his wife argued, setting down her last pin and picking up her hairbrush. “What’s done is done, we have to learn to live with it.”

"I can still be unhappy about it. And hurt. Disappointed," he sulked. "She's my only daughter. This was not the wedding I expected her to have."

“You expected her  _ never _ to have a wedding,” Padmé pointed out, turning to face him as she pulled her brush through her long brown locks. “And you can have all those feelings, Ani, but how long do you plan to cling to them?”

"That's not true. I knew she would get married eventually, with time and taking into consideration what her future role is. I expected to be there," he argued. "I don't know, honestly, until they fade."

“She  _ is _ trying.” Her hair done, Padmé pulled back the covers on her side of the bed and removed her robe, setting it on the end table next to her. “You see it, don’t you? She wants to make this better.”

"I see but that is not going to happen overnight," Vader laid down too. "Aren't you upset that she got married without us? It's our only daughter, we should have been there. It's this sort of impulsive behavior that shows me she's far from ready. Luke would be more ready to be Emperor if he wasn't now committed to Alderaan."

“Of course I’m upset. But I understand why she did it and it’s not like we were planning to retire all that soon anyway. Neither of us has even reached fifty yet.”

"Well, I don't understand. Not yet, anyway," he turned off the lights and laid back down sighing. "Better days will come and in time this will be… Something Aiden will always bring up to provoke his sister," he snorted and wrapped his arms around his wife. "You are way more gracious than me," he said, kissing her shoulder. 

“Well, she gets this from me,” she pointed out, sighing into his chest. “Or have you forgotten how quickly I fell in love with you?”

"Hmm. I didn't. I hope she doesn't regret it in the end," Vader said. "We got married in a month because of the treaty. She was challenged," he buried his face in her hair. "I think it's more my fault than her having your soft heart."

“Even so, I fell in love with you before then,” she pointed out. “It took me a week. And maybe there’s no one person to blame for this, ”

"I promise to try and act nice. For you," he kissed her cheek. "Sleep well, love."

“See you in the morning, Ani.”

* * *

“Maybe we should just get a divorce and then remarry.”

“You’re joking. Tell me you’re joking,” Leia huffed.

"If that's the tension we're going to face every dinner or lunch or whatever, Leia, it's… uh… a lot," Han grimaced. 

“And that’s a stupid way to solve the issue. It won’t actually resolve anything. If anything, it’s going to make my father  _ more _ upset. He’ll think we’re pitying him. Or insulting him.”

"Then what are we supposed to do? We knew it would be bad. Just not this bad. I don't want to be the one to drive you away from your family," he sighed. 

“Look, I’ll handle my dad. You keep your focus on my mother and my sleemo of a brother.”

"Your mother is nice. I like her," he nodded, smiling. "What are you going to do about your dad?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“I don’t know yet, but I’m figuring it out. Okay?”

Han nodded and took her hand, squeezing it. "Maybe I should speak with him. He doesn't know me, and you're his daughter, and I think, if we have a daughter and karma plays the same stunt, I would be upset too. He might just need to know I love you and would never hurt you," he offered. 

“It’s because I’m his daughter that I’m the one who has to fix this. I hurt him.”

"Your dad loves you, Leia, he'll be back to himself in no time," he assured her. "No one that loves you could be mad at you for long. Speaking from experience, princess."

“My prince,” she chuckled. “You  _ really _ don’t want to spend time one on one with my father before you get to know him better. Take the buffer that my other relatives afford.”

"Afraid he would hurt me or just scare me away?" Han teased. 

“I think he could scare you to death if he felt like it.”

Her husband chuckled. "You underestimate me, your highness. Nothing would ever drag me away from you."

“Then let me take the lead on this because I’m your wife, you love me and want to make me happy, and this is what I want,” she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Alright, I'll follow your lead. Soon, we will all be laughing about this," he kissed the corner of her lips softly. "This is just the first impact."

“Don’t get too cocky, flyboy, my family can be tricky.”

"That's why you have me. It will all be alright. You'll see." 

“Oh, so now,  _ you _ have the Force?”

"The Solo Intuition, princess," he laughed. 

“Never heard of it.”

Han rolled his eyes. "I'll try and be a patient teacher, sweetheart. You'll have it along with that Force thingy."

“The Force actually exists and it’s how I do  _ this.”  _ Without touching him, she pulled his pants down so that he was naked in her grasp. “What can your Solo Intuition do?”

He raised his eyebrows. "Why, princess, give you what you want, of course."

“I’m not convinced yet. I think I need a demonstration.”

“As you wish, princess.” Picking her up around the waist, he threw her delicately into the mattress before he climbed over her and kissed her until they were both breathless. Her nightgown fell back around her hips as she raised her legs and locked them around his waist, pulling him in for another kiss.


	14. Mending Some Cracks

“Sith kriffing hells!”

“What was that?” Vader asked Threepio, with a frown.

“Master Solo is in the hangar,” Threepio explained. “He wanted to take a break from training, and do some work on his ship.”

“Does he have to curse so loud?” The Emperor asked rhetorically.

“I believe he thought he was alone, Master.”

“No one is ever alone in this Palace. The  _ Royal  _ Palace. I thought those etiquette lessons were paying off?” Vader rolled his eyes. He had thought about going down to the hangar and work on his ship too, he had promised Ahsoka they would have a rematch of their race.

“I had thought so too, but alas,” the protocol droid said mournfully. “And I am terribly sorry, Master, but I do have to go check on the dinner preparations for this evening, please excuse me.” He began to waddle off just as Han fell directly out of his freighter, landing on his backside with a loud thud, followed by his tools.

“Ow!” he groaned, rubbing at his back with a sulk.

“What are you doing?” His father-in-law asked dryly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Working on the hyperdrive,” he sighed. “But she’s a stubborn girl.”

“And you won’t get anywhere if you keep being rough with her,” Vader rolled his eyes and took his jacket off, placing it safely away from oils. Padmé would kill him. “Give me that,” he extended his hand to the tools. “I was fixing ships before your parents met.”

“I mean, I have no idea when my parents met, so I’ll have to take your word for it, but okay,” he said, passing over a few of the spanners.

“It was an expression, Solo,” the Emperor deadpanned as he climbed into the freighter and got to work. He could see where the man could be struggling but it was nothing patience and years of experience couldn’t handle.

“I bought her at a junkyard when I passed my pilot’s exam. So I’d always have something to call mine.”

“It’s a wonder how you’ve kept her running so far,” Vader marveled, concentrating on fixing the hyperdrive. “What’s her name?” He asked because if Han was a real pilot, the ship had a name. Just like his own had.

“The  _ Millennium Falcon. _ ”

“Creative,” he said as he pulled away and climbed down. “There. Patience and sensitivity,” he threw the tools into his son-in-law’s hands. “If you get rough, she’ll misbehave. That’s how ships are.”

“You’re good,” Han observed as he caught the tools. “How does the Emperor of the Galaxy wind up becoming a high-class mechanic, anyway? Doesn’t seem like a very Emperor-y skill set.”

“Before I was Emperor, I traveled around the Galaxy, fighting my predecessor’s battles,” he said, picking a rag to clean his hands. “I was on a ship most of my life and I always had a special interest in how they worked. It’s one of my pastimes. The first time I fixed an engine, I must have been eight,” he shrugged. “Fixing and working on my ship, it allows me to clear my head and keep my senses sharp.”

“I think I was a similar age. Although I started out taking ships apart,” Han admitted. “Stripping speeders for parts so I could trade ‘em to the gangs for survival and supplies and the like.”

Vader nodded. “Corellia, right? It was not a nice place to grow up before the reforms of the Empire took place after I took the throne. I visited once or twice.”

“Yeah, I was glad to get off. Haven’t really gone back since. Too many memories.”

“I see,” Vader said, “well I don’t think there will be any events that require Leia to travel to Corellia a lot, so that’s one less thing for you to worry about.”

“I mean, I could probably stand going back if she was with me. I don’t think a princess goes visiting the slums and the gang territories anyway. Right?”

“Well, normally, no she wouldn’t. But I stopped saying what Leia could do or not, she’s a box of surprises, you never know the direction she’s going to go,” Vader snorted as he grabbed his jacket.

“True enough,” Han nodded. “If you, uh, if you want to do something like this again, that’d be fun. I’d like to learn from you.”

Vader looked back at the  _ Falcon _ and shrugged. “Of course, I don’t see why not. She does look like she needs some extra work.” 

“Hey, don’t be too hard on her, you’ll hurt her feelings.”

“It’s constructive criticism. She’ll survive,” Vader rolled his eyes and began to walk away. “You should change before dinner. Your mother-in-law is not fond of oil stains.”

“Duly noted.” Han nodded, wiping a smudge off this face. “And thanks.”

The Emperor stopped and glanced at the younger man. He nodded slowly, before resuming his walk. “Yeah, anytime. I’ll see you at dinner.”

* * *

“How is married life treating you, Leia?” Adeera asked, being the one to initiate their group chat that evening.

“And  _ how  _ are things at home?” Luke added, Mara sitting next to him and they were holding hands.

“Han had what I think might have been a bonding moment with Dad. Ships, naturally. That’s where they are right now actually,” Leia admitted. “And married life itself is  _ lovely. _ I have nothing to complain about.”

“Ugh, that’s more than I want to know,” Aiden drawled.

"At least they have something to bond over," Adeera pointed out. "Oh, any news on when your official wedding party will be?" 

"Not in the next month, please," Mara asked. "We can't leave Aldera for now."

"Yeah, how's the  _ Festival  _ going? Having fun?" Aiden snickered and Leia had to giggle as Luke glared at their younger brother while blushing. Out of the three Imperial heirs, he was the one who was the easiest to embarrass. 

“The Festival is going very well, and the people are very happy with Luke, it’s probably going to make for a smooth transition down the line,” Mara replied smoothly as she rubbed her husband’s shoulder reassuringly.

"That was easy to see. Everyone loves Luke," Adeera chuckled. 

"What? Doesn't everybody love me too?" Aiden sniffed. 

"No, you are an acquired taste," Adeera quipped and he pouted.

“One that involves getting past the gag reflex,” Leia added, glad of the opportunity to pay him back for all the taunting that he’d flung her way since she came home.

"Whatever, ex-favorite child, you're just jealous I'm the preferred child now," Aiden replied with a smirk. "Since Luke is in Aldera, of course," he added as an afterthought. 

“I’m the preferred child no matter where I am,” Luke retorted with a shrug. Korkie, who had been quiet up to this point, took a shot. “What was that for?”

“It’s much easier to get through these calls when I’m not sober. You all sound like such children to me.”

“That’s because you have a good decade on us, big brother, but we still love you regardless,” Adeera rolled her eyes. 

“Like Leia’s husband,” Aiden couldn’t help himself. “How does he not see you as a spoiled brat, sis? What kind of water did he drink that night in the fountain?”

“Aiden, stop it,” Luke warned.

“Oh, no, Luke, let him keep going, it gives me all the more reasons to plot my eventual grand retribution,” Leia said, her eyes briefly flashing gold.

“Bring it,” Aiden narrowed his eyes, amused.

“Ok, enough of you two,” Adeera huffed. “Korkie, how are things with Lagos? Will I be attending another royal wedding in the nearby future?” She grinned up at her brother eagerly.

“Do you think I’m foolhardy enough to share that kind of information with you lot? If I decide that I want Lagos to be my Duchess and she accepts, you’ll know when I decide you ought to.”

“You’re grumpy today,” Mara tilted her head. “Something’s wrong? Younger or not, we’re your friends, Korkie.”

“I’m tired, that’s all. And the imperial squabbling coming from you three,” he paused to point at Luke, Leia, and Aiden, “is not helping matters.”

“I’m not squabbling,” Luke retorted, offended. 

“Force, Korkie, you don’t have to be so  _ old _ ,” Aiden rolled his eyes and raised his hands. “You won’t hear anymore quips from me.”

“Mom’s running you wild?” Adeera guessed with a sigh. “She just wants you to be prepared to become Duke.”

“I think she’s worried about Father too, he’s been very stressed lately. I don’t know why.”

“Well, why don’t you ask him?” His sister prompted. “You know he hates worrying Mom. Maybe he’ll open up to you.”

“Haven’t  _ you _ noticed? You spend more time with him at the Temple.”

“Korkie, he treats me like I’m made of glass!” Adeera protested. “He wouldn’t worry Mom, let alone  _ me _ .”

“Maybe I can ask my Dad to speak with him,” Leia suggested. “They’re friends. If Dad doesn’t know already what’s bothering him, he’ll soon figure it out.”

“That or Obi-Wan will start getting all defensive about how Dad shouldn’t pry, and that they’re even after the whole officiating his marriage thing,” Aiden joked. “That gets brought up almost as much as I’m going to bring up how Leia—”

“Don’t start!” everyone else said in unison.

“I don’t care, Dad complains but I don’t know what it is about the Emperor that he usually vents to him,” Adeera said. “So, Leia, if you could ask, we would appreciate it. Not that it should be necessary, we’re his family, he should trust us, but whatever,” she shrugged with a huff.

“Maybe he wants to make some changes to the Academy’s curriculum that are too much like the old ways of the Jedi,” Leia suggested.

“True. Obi-Wan always worries a lot. It’s not something serious, I’m sure,” Luke agreed.

“I hope you’re right,” Adeera sighed, checking the chrono on her datapad. “Kriff. Aiden, we have to go, we’re going to be late for a training session with the younglings.”

“Bye, everyone, the future of the Force is waiting for us,” Aiden waved and disconnected the call.

“On that note, Luke and I have a dinner party to attend,” Mara said, kissing her husband’s cheek. “Shall we, my love?”

“Absolutely.” Luke helped her stand, and his twin’s dark eyes lit up as she watched him put a hand on Mara’s stomach, though she didn’t say anything.

“I better go check on my own husband too. Seriously, though, Korkie, you should think about Lagos a little more seriously. Or at least talk about it. You’ve been together for a long time.”

“Who says I haven’t thought about it seriously?” Korkie smiled. “Maybe you’ll be hearing about us sooner than you think. Go take care of your husband, Leia, we’ll speak soon.”

“See you at the next call.” Leia ended the call and set her datapad aside, heading down to the hangar where she was certain Han would be working on the  _ Falcon _ yet again. “Hello?”

“Over here,” Han waved at her as he came down the ramp of the Falcon. “I was just making sure everything was working well and cleaning up,” he grinned as she came closer. “How was the group chat?”

“Went well. You might need to cut back on your time here and spend more time with Threepio, there’s a good chance we’ll be going to an engagement party at some point in the future.”

“I know,” he winked. “You forget Korkie is one of my best friends. I spend almost all my mornings with him and I like to think I’m a fast-learner, princess. I won’t embarrass you in our first engagement together as a couple.”

“Sure you’re a fast learner,” she said, taking out her handkerchief and rubbing it on his forehead. “That’s why you have grease stains on your face.”

“ _ Falcon  _ needs a mirror,” he said sheepishly.

“I’ll buy you one. Come on, let’s go get cleaned up before dinner. It’s just going to be us and my parents for dinner tonight, Aiden’s got a long night at the temple”

“Good thing dinners are getting easier to handle,” he sighed.

“Yes, although my mother and I are left completely out of the conversations when you and my father get started on talking about ships,” she teased.

“At least I have something that I can speak with him about, I was afraid we would be forever in an awkward silence of having nothing in common,” Han pointed out as they walked back to their apartments. “We’re not best friends yet, but I like to believe he’s coming around to the idea of having me in the family.”

“He’s probably going to be in an even better mood soon, I’m pretty sure that Mara’s pregnant.”

“That would be predictable, but good for them,” Han beamed. “It will finally take away the spotlight from us.”

“Not while Aiden’s around,” she groaned. “He’s a menace.”

“I think he was just offended he wasn’t invited, even more so than Luke,” Han chuckled.

“Well, then maybe I ought to tell him that with the way he’s been acting up, we won’t let him come to our official party,” she laughed as they entered their bedroom. “I need a bath and so do you. So…”

“Tempting, but you know we’ll be late if we do  _ that  _ and I would rather not have your parents waiting for us while we are still on thin ice,” he smirked. “We’ll have time later tonight, princess,” Han winked, “promise.”

“I guess you’re right,” she pouted. “But don’t know if I like you being responsible.”

“Eh, when we’re no longer the topic of discussion, I’ll start to misbehave if that’s what you like,” he wiggled his eyebrows. “You know, I haven’t seen you and your Dad talk a lot since you came back. Is he still being hard on you?”

“We’re sticking to matters of state, mostly. Which I guess is its own form of being hard on me. And his way of telling me that I’m irresponsible.” She sighed. “You shower, I’ll work until you’re out, then clean myself up.”

“You two should spend some time together,” he kissed her forehead. “I’ll be right out, sweetheart.”

“Thanks,” she nodded, but her face was distant and furrowed as she considered his advice.

* * *

“Daddy?”

Vader raised his eyes from the datapad and glanced at his daughter. “Leia. Do you have the new Senate bills, reviewed and updated for me to evaluate?”

“Well, yes,” she nodded slowly, “but I was wondering if you’d like to take a break and spend a little time with me. Just as family.”

He looked at the chrono on his desk and set his datapad down. “What do you have in mind?” Vader asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Well, I mean,” she shifted. “We haven’t been to Dex’s in a really long time.”

“No, we haven’t,” he agreed. Going to Dex’s was ‘their thing,’ since he would take her there since she was a little girl and would get upset with her classes. Dex’s milkshakes were the only thing that would cheer her up. “You should take your new husband, though, I don’t know if he’s ever visited before.”

“No.” Leia shook her head. “Han and I can find other restaurants to visit together. Dex’s is our place, yours and mine, and I think it should stay that way.”

Vader nodded. He has missed spending time with his daughter, but at the same time, he still felt… very left out of her life. “I guess I have time for a Dex’s special,” he replied, standing up.

“Perfect,” Leia smiled. “I might even beg you to get me a meal with a toy, just for old times’ sake.”

“You’re a married woman, you’re too old for a toy,” he rolled his eyes as they headed towards the hangar.

“It was meant as a joke. You do remember jokes, don’t you?”

“Do you remember teasing?” He retorted as his speeder was prepared.

“How could I forget, Aiden does it constantly.”

“Aiden knows it gets under your skin and he was really offended with the stunt,” Vader pointed out as he entered the speeder and started the engine. “He’ll get over it and leave you alone.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Leia muttered to herself as she sat in the passenger seat next to him and tucked her hair down the back of her dress.

As they made their way to Dex’s, the trip was silent. Once they arrived, they were immediately greeted by Dex’s booming voice. “If it isn’t my favorite father-daughter duo. Where have you two been? It’s been months!”

“Work got in the way,” the Emperor replied with a polite nod and small smile. “Do you have room for us?”

“Corner booth by the window’s always open for you! Go right ahead and take a seat, I’ll send the milkshakes over right away.”

“Thank you,” Vader nodded and headed towards what was their usual spot. “After you,” he nodded so Leia took the first seat and he sat right after. “You left Han with Threepio?”

“I did,” she confirmed, lifting a spoon with the Force and idly spinning it. 

“Lessons going well?” He asked, playing with the napkin on his side of the table.

“I think so. Although, the ones he seems to enjoy the most are the ones you give him about mechanics.”

Vader shrugged. “I just gave him a few hints, nothing else. He’s very invested in the  _ Falcon  _ and I just told him how to better take care of it. He’s actually a fast learner. Something valuable for the role he’s going to play later in life.”

“I know,” she plucked the spoon out of the air as the serving droid brought the two shuura fruit milkshakes, and scooped the whipped cream off the top of the one in front of her. “I didn’t just choose him because I thought he was good-looking, you know.”

"No, but I’d hoped," he said drinking from the milkshake in front of him, "given the responsibility that comes from marrying you."

“He’s resourceful. And smarter than he acts. And everywhere we went on Naboo, I kept feeling,” she swallowed, “I was afraid. Ryoo and Pooja liked him too. I kept thinking of how many girls he could have, girls who aren’t as complicated as I am. So when he asked me…”

"One, I doubt your cousins would try to take him from you. Two… Leia, I'm not going to sit here and tell you the reasons I thought it was impulsive, reckless, and frankly, childish. Because it's done and I'm not going to focus on that," he grabbed a spoon too and scooped the whipped cream, "it's your life and your choice. If you're happy, I have to accept it. And I did."

“You don’t act like it, though!” She protested. “Daddy, I’ve tried to say I’m sorry, I’ve been trying to prove to you that I’m still responsible and that I remember what you’ve taught me, but I still feel like there’s a wall of ice between us!”

"I know you said you were sorry and I have accepted that you're married, otherwise things would be much harder," he argued calmly. "I wouldn't consider it a wall of ice, but things change when you're married. There's a man in your life that takes priority and this is when I take a step back. It's how it goes."

“That doesn’t mean I don’t still need you!”

_ You didn't need me to get married.  _ "I am still here to help you when you need me. I'm your father, it's what I'm here for."

“You say that, but I don’t feel like it’s true! Dad, I feel  _ scared _ of you. I feel like you hate me. And that would be fine if you just came right out and said it, but instead, we’re doing this awful thing where we go around in circles, and it makes me nauseous.”

He was shocked and for a moment stuttered and stumbled over his words, because he couldn’t believe she would say or feel something like that. “That’s downright ridiculous,” he scowled. “No matter what you do, what you did, you don’t need to ever be afraid of me. Force, Leia, for the past nineteen years, have I ever given you a reason for you to feel like that?” He chastised. “I don’t hate you. You’re my daughter, I love you, more than I love anyone else. But when I received your message, I felt a lot of emotions, but mostly hurt. You hurt me by doing this because all of a sudden… you’re gone. Married. Pregnant, for all we know, and I had to process that separation all at once. I felt a lot of selfish emotions and I’m working on them, by giving you space to be what you want to be. Free from my  _ overprotectiveness _ , married to whoever you want and doing whatever you please.”

“You think that’s why I did it? To get away from you? I didn’t plan this out, Father, I wasn’t going out of my way to hurt you!”

Her use of  _ Father  _ deeply annoyed him. “No. I don’t. You did whatever you wanted, like always. And I do understand it was romantic. Varykino is the embodiment of the word. I understand it was the heat of the moment. I’m coming to terms with it, it just takes time. Now saying you’re scared of me is ridiculous, Leia, as if I ever gave you a reason for such a thing.”

“You don’t know what you’re like when you’re mad. You’re cold, even in how I feel you in the Force.”

“It’s a shield that works for both of our sakes. Like I said, not all of my emotions about your stunt were pleasant and I am careful to work them out on my own, without letting it affect you or those around me,” he explained, finishing his milkshake.

“There you go again, calling it a stunt! As if I did it deliberately to spite you or make some point!”

“Alright, I will not call it a stunt anymore,” he said, raising his hands in defense. 

“If I wanted to make a stunt out of it, I would’ve picked someone related to Mom’s old boyfriends,” she muttered under her breath as she finished her own milkshake.

“Then you wonder why I still think of you as a child,” he rolled his eyes and signaled the waiter to get their request. “If you’re ready to be a married woman, you need to act like it. Be an adult and assume more responsibility in the Empire. It’s our legacy, Our dynasty.”

“I’m handling my responsibilities to the Empire just fine,” she retorted. “You picked me over both the boys because I had the best head for statecraft, you said as much. Has there been any indication in the work I’ve brought you from the Senate that I’m slipping?”

"No, but your impulsive behavior can be a problem in the future and that needs to be controlled."

“One instance of succumbing to my passions in the heat of the moment hardly qualifies as behavior. What about the time you and Mom just went off to Tatooine to find Grandma? How is that any different?”

"I went to save my mother from slavery. Hardly an irrational decision. How can you compare the situations?”

“You took your  _ pregnant _ wife to a desert planet where gangsters, bounty hunters, and other scum ran wild, with no clear line of succession if anything happened to the two of you,” Leia ticked the items off on her fingers one at a time. “Because your mother needed you. That seems pretty impulsive to me, at least as impulsive as going on a romantic vacation with someone and then getting married. At least mine’s significantly less dangerous.”

“Leia, let this be the last time you compare saving your grandmother - and really no one could keep your mother from going with me and I’m fairly skilled in what I do - to acting like a hormonal teenager,” he pointed out with a serious expression. “I also didn’t come here to fight with you. So, I’m going to say something for the first and last time. Do I agree with you eloping with a man we barely knew? No. But did we trust you enough to welcome him into our home? Yes. While your attitude was hurtful, we have all accepted it. I accepted it and I’m working to get to know Han and make him feel part of the family. Whatever my personal feelings are about the subject, it’s your life and in the end, I have no say in it, so I’ll be around if you need any help from me.”

Tears started to form in her eyes. “It’s  _ not _ hormones. It’s love, Dad, real love. And you wanted to have a say in it, I know you did! I thought about inviting you and telling you when I was sending you my message, but I knew you’d try to stop us if I did. I’m not going to regret the choice I made to go with my heart, and I  _ know _ it’s not the same as what you did for Grandma, but I don't know how else to make you understand! Do I only matter to you if I’m a child? Is that the only way you can see me? Why is it that if I’m an adult, you want to treat me like we’re casual acquaintances instead of family?”

“Of course not,” he replied softly. “If I’ve done it, I’m sorry, I’ll be better. You have to understand, you went on that trip as my little girl and you return a woman with a husband,” he lifted his shoulders, “it’s one of the things I’m working on. If you say it’s love, then I believe it. Your happiness is what matters to me and your mother,”

“Dad, I’m not happy. I need you. Not just to help me prepare for my future, but because you’re my dad. And I’ve hated this distance between us, so much.”

Vader sighed as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, just like her mother's and he was about to say something when they were approached by the waiter to take their orders. After he left, he got up from the seat that he had taken in front of her and slid into the booth by her side. "I hate it as well," he confessed. "I love you, Leia. I do. So much. And your happiness comes first. I'll be better at remembering that."

Leia wrapped her arms around him in a very tight hug. He hadn't hugged her since she had left, unmarried, to Naboo and he didn't realize how much he had missed it until now. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. “I know I did it all out of order,” she mumbled into his shirt, “and you have the right to be mad at me forever, but will you please walk me down the aisle for my… second wedding, I guess? Please, Daddy?”

"Of course I will, Leia," he smiled softly and rubbed her back gently. "Nothing will make me happier."

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” she hugged him again. “It’ll be perfect, I promise!”

"I know, princess," Vader chuckled. "I love you, Leia, no matter what."


End file.
